To Love-Ru: Xenomorph
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: A male with bright green eyes with tall and slim figure with rather long and thick black hair appeared before the whole class until everyone came to noticed the long black and skeletal-like tail that the male has until Momo, Yami, Mea and Tearju knew that the boy was a Xenomorph in disguise.
1. Chapter 1:- The Beginning

To Love Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 1:- The Beginning

Opening Theme:- デストピア - GLAY

-It was on a normal day in school as the third princess of the Deviluke Empire was in her classroom, she was sitting on her seat as she was thinking about the Harem plan that she thought of for Rito, at that moment, it was then Tearju came into the classroom as class was about to start-

Tearju: Okay everyone, class will begin shortly, but before that, I'd like to introduce you all a new student. You can come in now. -A male with bright green eyes with tall and slim figure with rather long and thick black hair appeared before the whole class until everyone came to noticed the long black and skeletal-like tail- Why don't you introduce yourself-

Girl 1: He's so hot!

Girl 2: The tail makes him look like a beast! That is so sexy! -All of the girls except Momo, Nana, Mea and Yami were going nuts for the new student-

Tearju: A-As I was saying, why don't you introduce yourself?

?: Ling.

Girl 1: Ling? Just one name? -Ling nodded slowly but seriously- Kyaaa! He's so cool!

Guy: Is he some Chinese dude? Who knows Kung Fu fighting? Hahaha- Ah... -The guy was then glared by all of the girls as he panicked and looked away-

Tearju: Haha.. Ah, Ling-kun, you can sit next to Nana-san. -Ling nodded as he walked to the back and passed the other students, he was walking pass Momo as paid no attention to him until he walked passed her and she skipped a heartbeat as she breathed heavily but quietly as she looked back to see Ling taking his seat-

Momo: -She would thought to herself- W-What was that? He's no ordinary Alien..That's for sure.

-Later after class it was break as Yami went to the roof to have her lunch while Nana and Mea went to the cafeteria while Momo followed Yami up on the roof, though the girls in their class wanted to talk to Ling but had noticed that he was not in class-

Momo: Yami-san?

Yami: Yes?

Momo: Who was that boy?

Yami: He is a Xenomorph.

Momo: -Her eyes widened after hearing what Yami had said as she panicked slightly- X-Xenomorph? They can't transform into other beings, right?!

Yami: That depends on their abilities, they can mutate at will.

Momo: -She then thought to herself- The Xenomorphs are really powerful among the galactic's Alien forces, they dominate most parts of the galaxy and are enemies of the Deviluke Empire, if Onee-sama or Father finds out that there is a Xenomorph on this planet, Earth will be doomed for sure..

Yami: Princess Momo. I can hear whatever you just said.

Momo: Eh? Eh?! Y-You did? Ehehe..Um... Yami-san?

Yami: I know. He's been listening to us. -The two looked at the door and saw Ling as he was looking at the two girls- Why are you here? -Ling said nothing but gave an expressionless face nor did he smile-

Momo: Where is your Queen?

Ling: Some..Where.

Momo: "Somewhere"? What do you mean? So you know where she is?

Ling: No.

Momo: Why are you here?

Ling: To..Learn..

Yami: His speech are off, it seems like he's not used to this world's language system nor does he have the time to learn everything to properly communicate.

Momo: And how come he only answers to me?

Yami: Xenomorphs answer to those that are a threat to them or those who they know are stronger.

Momo: He doesn't see you as a threat?

Yami: No matter what, even though I am a weapon, a Xenomorph will overpower me.

Momo: How is that even possible?

Yami: I am sure that Mea would have said the same thing. We have encountered Xenomorphs before, we never won.

Momo: Because of their numbers?

Yami: No. Their ability of adaptation, speed, physical power and instinct overpowers us Weapons.

Momo: Do you have a full name apart from "Ling"?

Ling: -He shook his head slowly- No. Name.

Yami: The name Ling is commonly used within the Swarm as most Xenomorphs are Swarmlings and Hatchlings after all.

Momo: Yami-san, could you do me a favor?

Yami: What is it?

Momo: Do not let Nana, Onee-sama or even Rito-san and the others find out about him being a Xenomorph, if they ask, just say that he's a regular alien.

Yami: Of course but does Princess Nana not know?

Momo: She doesn't look up into History of the Deviluke archives all that much. Hmm, if you don't know where your Queen is or why you are here then that means you have no one to follow, huh?

Ling: Yes.

Momo: Feels like I'm talking to a robot.. -She sighs softly- Very well, from now on, you'll stick by my side, okay?

Yami: Princess Momo, do you really think that's a good idea? What if he kills you?

Momo: He seems quite innocent for now and it doesn't look like he has the intention to kill anyone. Though I can defend myself after all, you go relax Yami-san, I'll see what I can do about him.

Yami: As you say.

Momo: Let's go, Ling-san. -She walked pass Ling as he said nothing and followed her downstairs to see Rito-

Yui: Ahhhhhh!

Rito: It's not what it seems! I tripped while I was walking! K-Kotegawa, I'm so sorry!

Yui: T-This is shameless!

Lala: Rito sure is clumsy~

Momo: They're at it again, Rito-san sure knows his ways of getting girls.

-Hours passed later at the end of the day as Momo and Ling were at the school gate together as most of the girls were wondering why the two were together and are chatting since Rito, Lala, Nana and Mea had left already-

Momo: I'll be heading back home now, okay? You know what time to come to school, right? -Ling nodded slowly- Okay, good. I'll see you tomorrow, Ling-san~ -She walked away as she waved at him as Ling watched her walked away-

-Momo was walking back home as it was already dark out since she went to buy back some cake for everyone at home. She chuckled softly as she looked at the cake and was excited to share the cake with Rito, as she was walking, she saw two men blocking her path as they were delinquents from across the neighbourhood, Momo wasn't afraid as she walked passed the two and ignored them until one of the guys grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her to a wall and cornered her as Momo panicked slightly-

Guy 1: Oh? This chick is hot! Damn!

Guy 2: Now that you mention it, I guess you're right. She's a real babe for a student, don'cha think?

Guy 1: Ain't gonna lie!

Momo: L-Let me go!

Guy 1: Why should I? Ya could have a little more fun with us, ya know~?

Momo: I-I said! Let me go!

Guy 1: Stop squirming! This little twerp is just gettin annoying! -He held her shoulder tightly as Momo was in pain from having her shoulder being gripped so tightly as she was getting teary from the pain-

Momo: "Someone...Help me...Rito-san.." -She thought to herself as she then saw a shadow behind the two males as someone lifted one of the guy's up with a single hand and tossed him to the other wall behind him, as the person walked into the light, Momo's eyes widened to see Ling with his eyes glowing bright green- L-Ling-san..?

Ling: Do..Not..Hurt..Princess..

Guy 1: Huh?! Who the hell are ya- ?! -Ling grabbed the man's face and hand that was holding onto Momo's shoulder and moved him away from Momo as he threw the man to the side as Ling walked towards Momo as he seemed concerned-

Momo: Ling-san..? -She gasped loudly at the sight of Ling's head getting hit by a baseball bat from behind- L-Ling-san!

Guy 2: Little prick should've just walked away.

Guy 1: Yeah- whoa, what the hell?! He has a tail!?

Guy 2: So what? The chick has one too!

Momo: Ling-san! -She got down to Ling to check on him he was still conscious, the two guys and Momo would then notice Ling's tail was moving and standing up like a scorpion's tail as the tail moved quickly and stabbed one of the guy's shoulder as it pierced through the man's bones, the point of the tail forced its way out of the man's shoulder and did the same to the other man as both of them fell to the ground and were screaming in pain, Ling would stand up slowly as his head was bleeding with red blood instead of green blood like all other Xenomorphs- A-Are you okay..?

Ling:... -He said nothing as he looked at Momo as she stood up as well-

Momo: Why didn't you go home?

Ling: No. Home.

Momo: Eh? You don't have a home? W-Wait! You're still bleeding! You need medical attention! C-Come with me, I have no choice but to take you with me right now! -She grabbed her bags and held Ling's hand and quickly ran back to Rito's home quickly-

Guy 1: Arghh! This shit hurts!

Guy 2: I know but stop swearing!

Guy 1: Why?!

Guy 2: Ouch! Damn this hurts! Ahh! We should've taken the job as wrestlers then this would never have happened! This is all your fault!

Guy 1: Why is it my fault?!

Guy 2: It was your idea to find other jobs!

Guy 1: Oh yeah.

Guy 2: Damn you!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2:- Blood

To Love Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 2:- Blood

Opening Theme:- デストピア - GLAY

Momo: I'm home. -She entered the house as she was holding her bag and a bag of cake in it, she was sweating and is in a slight panic as Ling was outside and was still bleeding- I bought cake for everyone~ Oh and, Mikan-san~ Could I talk to you for a moment?

Mikan: Hmm? Sure? -She passed the cake to Rito as he went to the kitchen with Nana as Lala was playing with Celine in the living room as Mikan then went outside with Momo- What is it? You're sweating, are you all right?

Momo: I-I'm fine, but I have a friend who needs a little bit of help.. -She looked to the side as she laughed nervously as Mikan looked to where Momo was looking at and gasped loudly at the sight of Ling looking at the two as he was sitting on the grass as he waved at Mikan slowly- My, how cute.

Mikan: M-Momo-san? What's going on?

Momo: Uh...He's an Alien like me but I can't bring him inside the house because Onee-sama and Nana wouldn't really like it so I was wondering if you could distract everyone while I sneak him in?

Mikan: W-Why should I? Normally Rito would be a better choice.

Momo: If I asked Rito-san, he might cause even more trouble..

Mikan: I-I guess you're right.. -She'd sigh softly as she scratched the back of her head- Fine..

Momo: Thank you~ -Mikan went in ahead of Momo and Ling as Mikan distracted everyone who was in the living room as Momo snuck Ling in but noticed that he wasn't behind her, she would go back out to see that he wasn't there until she went back in again and looked up to the ceiling and saw that he was crawling in the ceiling- This is just so...Creepy.. Ugh.. -She went upstairs quickly and clicked on a button on her phone and was teleported to her room along with Ling with her as he was still bleeding-

Ling: Room..?

Momo: Yes, this is my room. Now don't move, I have to patch you...Up..? -She looked for the wound on his head and saw that there was no wound nor was he bleeding anymore- W-What just happened..? -She got up and went to her bookshelf and grabbed a book about Aliens as she saw the description about Xenomorphs having fast regenerative healing abilities, she would sigh in relief as she put the book back at the shelf and lied down on her bed with her legs facing Ling, he could see her underwear but he showed no reaction to the sight of it- Are you sure that you have no home?

Ling: Yes.

Momo: Queen?

Ling: Gone...?

Momo: You're not even sure about that, huh? Hmm..How about I give you a name? -Ling tilted his head slightly as Momo smiled softly- Ling..Ling.. Kaede Ling? How is that name?

Ling:... -He gave a blank expression-

Momo: No? Hmm~ Kei? Kei Ling? -At the sound of the name, Ling's tail could be seen moving around like a dog wagging its tail for being happy- I guess that name's okay for you? Kei..Kei-san? -She would giggle softly as she looked at him- It suits you. Well I'm gonna go take a bath now, you just wait here, okay? -Kei nodded slowly as he looked at Momo walked out of her door and then teleported downstairs. As she was in the changing room of the bathroom, she slowly undressed herself and took a bath- Ah.. I forgot to ask him what he would like to eat and drink, and also if he'll let me teach him how to speak the language.. Perhaps Yami-san would be a better teacher for him. Hmm..Nah, I'll teach him myself.

-A few minutes later after Momo had taken a bath, she got herself changed and went up to her room and as she entered her room, she dropped her towel and noticed that Lala was sitting in front of Kei and was talking to him as he did nothing but listen to her-

Momo: O-Onee-sama..?!

Lala: Ah! Momo! There you are! I didn't know you brought a friend over! You should've brought him downstairs and introduce him to all of us!

Momo: H-He's a shy person..Haha.. -She then thought to herself- "A-As expected of Onee-sama, she can be very unpredictably annoying." W-why don't you head back downstairs, Onee-sama? I-I need to talk to him and can you keep this a secret from the others?

Lala: Eh? Why?

Momo: It's...It's a personal problem. Yes! It's personal!

Lala: Oh? Oh! Okay~ Good luck, Momo~ -She winked at Momo as she gave a smug towards Kei as she left the room, Momo would blush madly as she realised what Lala meant-

Momo: I-It's not what you think! Jeez...

Kei: Sibling..?

Momo: Yeah, she's my older sister, Lala Satalin Deviluke. Ah, I'm sorry, I don't think we've introduced ourselves yet. I'm Momo Velia Deviluke. Pleasure to meet you, Kei Ling~ -She said as she seemed like she was joking but as she turned her head to Kei, she noticed that he was kneeling down to her on one knee like a knight as he was looking down, Momo would blush slightly and skip a heartbeat- I uh..Oh right. Are you hungry? What would you like to eat?

Kei: Blood.

Momo: Blood..? Just Blood?

Kei: Meat.

Momo: Why...Oh. I forgot that Xenomorphs are all carnivorous. Hmm, then let's go hunting and after that I'll teach you on how to speak and read. Now please go out, I'll be changing. Oh wait, if you go out, Nana will see you.. -She would sigh softly- I guess there's no harm in going out while wearing this since you'll be there. -She clicked on a button on her phone as the two teleported onto the roof of the house- Now, your objective is to seek out for blood and not flesh, you may drink but not too much and not eat whatever you see. This will keep you on a balance diet.

Kei: Trans...Form..?

Momo: Oh. Oh! You'd like to transform, huh? I'll make some spare clothes for you when you're done. I guess it's all right for you to transform.

-Kei's human body would mutate and transform into a fully sized Xenomorph as he would have a long head skull with spinal spikes down his back and tail with a skeletal like body as he was completely black. Momo was somewhat frighten at the sight of his true form but acted like she wasn't afraid as she watched him crawled on the roofs and and ground and went to the house that was in the opposite direction of their own. Kei would enter a dark room and saw a little girl sleeping soundly in her bed as Kei was about to drink her blood but he then noticed a Teddy Bear was standing on top of the little girl's blanket and had a knife in its little arm. Kei's striking pose just froze as he just turned away from the little girl and bear and crawled back to Momo as she was siting on the roof, waiting for him. She then noticed that Kei was crawling to her from the other house, as he returned he was sitting next to Momo in his Alien form-

Momo: How was your meal?

Kei: -He shook his head-

Momo: No? You didn't drink any blood? Why not?

Kei: -He moved his shoulders up as a sign as he didn't know why. Momo sigh softly as she clicked on a button as the two returned back to her room. Momo then looked back to see Kei as she blushed madly and had a slight nosebleed at the sight of Kei being human once more and was completely naked-

Momo: J-Just wait! I'll clone out a few copies of your clothes! -She then pressed a few button on her phone as a few male clothes were teleported into her room as Kei grabbed them and wore them as they were home clothes and she would think to herself- "He's just an Alien, why am I even blushing?! W-What's going on here?!" A-Anyway, I can't teach you on how to speak on an empty stomach and I can't exactly take the meat from the fridge because Mikan-san might get mad.. Oh~? How about this? -She would pull down one side of the sleeve of her shirt as her cheeks got red slightly and she looked at Kei- Why don't you drink my blood~? Just kidding~ Hehe-?! Eh?! -She was then pushed down onto the bed by Kei. Momo would blush madly and was confused by what Kei was doing as she didn't feel like pushing him away, her heartbeat was raising and her face got redder as the two looked into each other's eyes intently and closely. Momo looked into Kei's bright green eyes as Kei looked into Momo's dimmed yet beautiful purple eyes-

Kei: May...I..?

Momo: Mm.. -She nodded and said softly as she looked away from him as she blushed even more so as Kei sat up and brought Momo closer to her as he would then bite the side of her neck that was closest to her shoulder as Momo would moan and then cover her mouth and was getting teary as she noticed that her tail was caressing Kei's tail, causing her to be more sensitive than usual. Kei was sucking the blood off of Momo like a Vampire though Momo was wondering while didn't it feel painful but instead felt soothing and nice at the same time. Momo would hug him as she was breathing heavily through her hand as he continued sucking on her blood, in a second, he stopped sucking on her blood and let Momo go as her body was on Kei's- J-Jeez... You're just so...Aggressive..

Kei: I..Am..Sorry..

Momo: Don't be. As long as you're all right..Eek! Ah...-She moaned softly as she noticed that her tail was caressing itself on Kei's leg as blushed madly and grabbed her tail quickly and pulled away- L-Let's just get back to your study sessions.

-For a few hours, Momo was teaching Kei on how to speak and read Japanese. Though Momo found it annoying to teach Kei, she came to realise that he was a rather fast learner and is a smart Alien but also noticed that he's very shy and is not good in saying what he wants to say, which she found cute about him though she remembered about her feelings with Rito then came to an assumption that if she were to fall in love with Kei, it would be like she's cheating on Rito. Momo got slightly depressed for a moment but Kei sat closer to Momo and poked her hand slightly as she looked at him-

Kei: ... N-Nico(Smile)? -He said as he gave a moe peace sign with a blank expression on his face as Momo smiled and laughed. Kei was worried that he would not be able to help Momo in anyway possible as she was taking care of him, he assumed the best way to thank her was to make her smile in whatever best he can, later on that late at night as Momo was asleep on her bed, Kei was sitting down on the roof of the Yuuki household, he was looking up into the Moon and stars as he then said to himself- My..New.. Master..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3:- A New Possible Caretaker?

To Love Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 3:- A new possible caretaker?

Opening Theme:- デストピア - GLAY

-Within the next day in the morning as Momo was getting ready to leave for school early, she was at the front door, putting on her shoes-

Rito: Hmm? Momo? You're gonna leave so soon? It's still early though.

Momo: I have class duties to attend to~

Rito: I see. Well take care of yourself and be safe, all right?

Momo: Okay~ Bye bye! -She left the house as Rito watched her left from the door as he was waving at her goodbye and saw her left, he would then close the door and then enter the house once more- Ah~ Rito-san is so sweet~

Kei: Sw..eet? -He asked as he was walking beside her-

Momo: Oh yeah, you don't know what that means but you catch on quick, huh?

Kei: Catch...on..?

Momo: I find it interesting that you're a very quick learner, even more of a quick learner than I am. You can say a whole sentence, paragraphs, write and read and you learnt all of that in just one night.

Kei: Good..?

Momo: It's great! Though you still need a lot of training and taming.

Kei: Taming..?

Momo: You ask way too many questions..

Kei: S..-Sorry..

Momo: -She would look at him as his expression was still the same but Momo looked at his eyes from the side and could tell that he seemed slightly depressed, which surprised Momo to see that a Xenomorph has emotions- I-I didn't mean it in a bad way! Just that..Y-You know.. I gotta take care of you from now on unless I can find someone who can watch over you and is a better caretaker than I am, since I need to help Rito-san with his Harem.

Kei: Ri..To..

Momo: Hmm? Yes! Yes! That's his name! Yuuki Rito-san! You can say his name after all~! -She smiled happily as she seemed excited that Kei could say Rito's name- Come come. Say something else about him! -She said to Kei excitedly-

Kei: I...Don't like him.

Momo: Eh? -Momo stopped walking as Kei was walking ahead and looked back at her as he was wondering why she stopped walking but Momo was in shock to hear that Kei didn't like Rito but Momo came to an assumption that he said his words wrongly as she shook her head and then continued walking with Kei as she then thought to herself- "I need to ask Mikado-sensei if she knows anything about Kei or anything else about the Xenomorphs. Yami-san only knows about their instinctive movements and battle types but not their overall personality and studies..This is gonna be a problem if he goes berserk and kills Rito-san if he actually doesn't like him.."

-Hours later in school and after their homeroom session, Momo and Kei went to the infirmary to see Mikado and as they went, they saw Yami, Celine with Mikado-

Momo: Yami-san? I didn't know you were here.

Yami: Princess Lala asked me to bring Celine here.

Momo: I see. Well Mikado-sensei, I have a few questions that I need to ask you.

Mikado: Regarding your little pet?

Momo: Y-Yes but he's not my pet.

Mikado: But he belongs to you, yes?

Momo: Y-Yeah..For now.

Mikado: For now?

Momo: I'm not planning on keeping him with me for long, I just took care of him until he is capable of taking care of himself.

Mikado: What did you do for him? -She asked as she giggled softly as she saw Celine was sitting on Kei's lap and was playing with him as he was sitting on the floor and was next to Yami-

Momo: I'm just teaching him on how to speak, read and write along with communicating but so far he's only communicated with me.

Mikado: Perhaps he's more fond of you.

Momo: Me? I doubt it.

Mikado: Are you really sure?

Momo: Yes, I am- wait! Let's just get back to topic! I need to know, are Xenomorphs adaptable?

Mikado: Very. I've been studying them for nearly 3 years. Though I've only studied their personalities while Yami-chan studied their instincts and movements and Tearju studied on their swarm.

Momo: I just need to know their personalities. If a Xenomorph comes to dislike someone or something else and not see it as prey, what would it do?

Mikado: Kill.

Momo: Eh?

Mikado: Let's say that he(Kei) dislikes Yami-chan or despises her, he would have killed her in a second when you opened the door. Their intent to kill is very unstable.

Momo: What do you mean by that?

Mikado: They kill whatever they dislike to make their lives more better and it becomes less stressful for them to not see something they hate. Oh and what is his name?

Momo: Kei-san. Kei Ling.

Yami: Kei? Was it not Ling?

Momo: I gave him the name "Kei" because calling him Ling is just something I'm not fond of.

Mikado: You already gave him a name, huh? Doesn't that mean that he belongs to you~?

Momo: Eh? Does it?

Yami: It's the same way of naming an animal. You named him, he belongs to you and no one else.

Momo: Is that how this world works? It's much different than home..

Mikado: Your family names pets but then gets rid of them afterwards sometimes, that does not apply to the Human world. Though why are you worried that he might kill someone? He seems quite harmless, he's not even hurting Celine nor is he eating her.

Momo: T-The problem is that he said he didn't like Rito-san..

Yami: He said that?

Mikado:...H-He did?

Momo: Yeah, this morning. Though he didn't kill him, he just happened to say that he didn't like him when I asked him how he does he see Rito-san.

Mikado: Perhaps..He's jealous of Rito-kun?

Momo: What do you mean?

Mikado: It's obvious that you like him, right?

Momo: -She would blush madly and get nervous- W-What are you even saying?!

Mikado: You're not even denying it~ I can only assume that Ling-kun is jealous but he doesn't want to kill Rito-kun for himself but wants you to be happy. Am I right, Ling-kun? -She asked Kei as she turned to him as he would look at Mikado and nod slowly- Oh? He says I'm right.

Yami: He replied to Mikado-sensei..?

Mikado: So he sees me as a superior controller and a threat after Momo-chan, huh?

Momo: How can you tell if a Xenomorph is fond of something else that is not related to its kind?

Yami: Number 1 is that it won't kill you but will protect you from danger of any sort and number 2, if it is comfortable with the scent that the person or item is creating.

Momo: What do you mean by scent?

Mikado: Your own smell, it's the same with dogs when they track, they can smell your scent as each individual person has their own scent, you can tell from the clothes they wear or their bed where they sleep mostly.

Momo: Is that it?

Mikado: There's also Blood Transfers.

Momo: B-Blood Transfers?

Yami: It is when a Xenomorph had a taste of a person's blood or flesh, if it is very fond of the taste and flavouring, it would save it, if not, it would have ate it all in one go.

Momo: I don't understand..

Mikado: You shared your blood with him, didn't you?

Momo: E-Eh? N-No..?

Mikado: I can see a sort of hickey or a bite mark on your neck.

Momo: ! -She would blush madly as she covered her neck and look away- This is..Just..

Yami: Since you shared your blood with him and that you're still alive, it would mean that your blood is pure and he likes it. What else has he eaten or drink?

Momo: He drank a bit of water but he drank my blood last night.

Mikado: Ah yes, Xenomorphs can survive without eating for a week but they'll be get weaker if they don't eat once a day. Be sure to give him meat or blood once a day. Doesn't matter when, just once a day.

Momo: O-Okay.

Yami: Did he suck on your blood like a Vampire in those fantasy books?

Momo: He did..

Mikado: Oh? Rather aggressive. If he was a normal Xenomorph, he would have eaten you alive, though for some odd reason, he seems more friendlier and perhaps less aggressive than the Xenomorphs that we've been studying and the ones we saw.

Yami: I know that there are other clans of Xenomorphs, perhaps he belongs to a more friendlier part of the Xenomorphs.

Mikado: Or that he's just genetically different than the others. Is it okay if I have a sample from him?

Momo: A sample?

Mikado: Like a strain of his hair or blood? Though blood would be more efficient for scanning.

Momo: I don't mind but you would have to ask for his permission first.

Kei: I..Do not...Mind. -He said as he looked at everyone and the girls were quite surprised to hear him respond-

Mikado: I'm sure you have been stabbed before or something so I don't think this will hurt. -She got close to Kei as her cleavage was exposed greatly to him but he paid no attention to her breast but look at the needle that Mikado was holding as she pressed it on his arm and got some blood out of him- ...This is very strange..

Yami: Indeed.

Momo: What is?

Yami: The part that he has red blood like all of us instead of green blood like all other Xenomorphs.

Mikado: I'll do some analysis tonight. -She would then look closely into Kei's bright green eyes as she was trying to study him by learning from his eyes. From the sight, Momo was not pleased by it as she then walked over to the two and pushed them away from each other slowly as she was blushing slightly-

Momo: O-Okay! T-That's enough of you two, Kei-san. Let's head back to class, we're about to have our next class.

Kei: Yes..

-Momo and Kei then left as Yami was still in the room with Mikado-

Mikado: You're not gonna go?

Yami: The next lesson is PE. I'm not one to take part of that. So what is it that you have found out about him?

Mikado: Well, from his eyes, he is a pure Xenomorph all right but he is much more intelligent than the other Xenomorphs. Though I'm not completely sure if I am accurate but I think he has emotions.

Yami: I thought Xenomorphs do not have emotions but the intention to kill and eat?

Mikado: That's what I thought too, though he is much different. I suggest you keep an eye on him in case he does anything dangerous and ask Mea-chan to help you if you can.

Yami: Why must I ask for Mea's assistance?

Mikado: Yami-chan.

Yami: ?

Mikado: This Xenomorph could possibly be even stronger than a Queen, and you alone have do not have the power to stop him if he attacks anyone. Even if Lala-chan or Nana-chan were to help or with Oshizu-chan's telekinesis, I doubt it could do as much damage as you two sisters.

Yami: I..I understand.

-During PE lesson as Momo and Kei were sitting under a tree, watching the girls play volleyball while the guys were playing football, Nana would then join the two and sit next to Kei-

Nana: Jeez, it's so hot! So you're an Alien like us, huh? -She asked Kei-

Momo: ?!

Nana: What sort of Alien are you~? You look so cool with that long spiky tail of yours! It's almost like a Lizards! I love it!

Kei: I...Am just..

Nana: "Just"..?

Kei: A normal Alien...Like everyone...Else..

Nana: Oh~ That's nice, you don't talk much, huh? I guess it suits you, since you have that bad boy look with you. How come you're so close with Momo anyway?

Momo: Ah! I showed him around the town and school!

Nana: Really now? No wonder~

Momo: Nana?

Nana: Hmm?

Momo: Did Onee-sama tell you anything last night?

Nana: Nothing. Except for just sharing some cake with her, why?

Momo: Nothing, I was just curious.

Nana: Okay? Oh! And why were you stuck in your room during the whole night? It's like you didn't want to come down and hang out with everyone!

Momo: I-I had...I had homework!

Nana: No we don't. We're in the same class! We did not have any homework yesterday!

Momo: Well I was...

-Momo was panicking slightly as Kei moved his tail around Nana and poked the side of her stomach to distract her as it tickled Nana. Nana then noticed that Kei was poking her with his tail as she would then poke his side and Kei would flinch slightly, having Momo to realise that Kei had a ticklish side-

Nana: What's up with the poking?!

Kei: I...Was bored..

Nana: Oh~? So you wanna play that game, huh? -She then smirked as she started poking the sides of Kei's stomach as he was smiling softly and was giggling a little as Kei would then poke Nana's sides as well-

Momo: -She then thought to herself- "So...He can smile and laugh after all..He's kinda cute when he smiles and laughs.."

-The girls noticed that Kei was laughing and smiling as most of them just stopped playing and just screamed and squealed loudly at the sight of Kei smiling and laughing as they found him innocently adorable while most of the guys were slightly jealous that he was so close with Nana and Momo and were getting the attention of the other girls-

Momo: "Perhaps I can entrust his care with Nana, though I do not want to handle the fact that she might panic when she finds out that he's actually a Xenomorph, though she's taken care of many other Alien Beasts in her virtual world and are raising them, perhaps she's better suited to take care of him than me.., Eh? I don't feel comfortable with this decision..I wonder why.." -She thought to herself as she was looking at Nana and Kei playing with each other until Kei accidentally pushed Nana down as he was on top of her, Nana's face turned completely red. Momo knew that in that sort of situation, Nana would shout or scream and then push the person that was on top of her away immediately but for some odd reason, Nana was not pushing him away but instead was just looking away- "It's the same as me! Even when he's on top of me like that, I don't know why but I just can't and don't want to push him away!" -She thought to herself as she was slightly irritated to see Kei on top of Nana as Momo then grabbed Kei's shirt and pulled him away from Nana- Apologise to her.

Kei: I...I am sorry..

Nana: N-No! Don't be! Hahaha... -She was laughing nervously as then thought to herself- "He's no ordinary Alien! I don't know why but I can't get him out of my head now! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Why did I have to tickle him?! None of this would have happen if it I didn't go after him just because I thought it would be fun! Wait..Fun?"

-At the end of the day as Momo and Nana were heading home with Lala, Rito and Celine while Kei took a different path. Momo would walk next to Nana-

Nana: Too close..

Momo: Tonight after dinner, come over to my room, I need to ask you something.

Nana: Why?

Momo: Just come over, this is only between us sisters.

Nana: Then what about Onee-chan?

Momo: Not her. Just us younger siblings.

Nana: Okay then..?

-Later on that night after dinner as Momo was in her room with Kei as he was reading a dictionary. Nana then entered the room and saw Kei was in the room as Nana was about to shout but Momo quickly grabbed her and pinned her onto the bed-

Nana: ?!

Momo: Shhh! Be quiet! -She then moved her hand away from Nana's mouth-

Nana: W-Why is Ling here?!

Momo: Just be quiet! Jeez..

Nana: Care to explain?

Momo: You know that he's an Alien, right?

Nana: Yeah?

Momo: He's a Xenomorph.

Nana: A Xeno..Eh? What?

Momo: Our family's nemesis Alien race.

Nana: Oh. Wait! What?!

Momo: Shh! Look! He doesn't have a Queen and he has no home so I've been taking care of him for these past few days now.

Nana: What's your point?

Momo: You've taken care of other Alien beasts, before so I was wondering if its okay if you can watch over him?

Nana: Why me? You're already taking care of him, you can't just dump him to me...? -She said as she then looked at Kei who was reading the dictionary intently as Nana blushed slightly- L-Look! You should be the one that takes care of him instead! I just can't...I mean who knows what might happen if I put him in the virtual world!

Momo: You don't have to put him in the virtual world. I just need you to take care of him since you're better with animals and beasts than I am..

Nana: I guess that's true but.. Does anyone else know about this?

Momo: Mikado-sensei and Yami-san along with you and me, just the four of us know that he's a Xenomorph or maybe Mea-san knows too but she just didn't want to say anything.

Nana: Not surprised since she didn't say anything about him since he transferred. -She would then sigh as she then scratched her head softly and sit on Momo's bed with her legs crossed as she looked at Kei, who was sitting on the floor, next to Momo's bed- I guess I can take care of him but whatever happens, you're the one who takes responsibility of him, okay?

Momo: All right, I will! And thank you! Thank you so much!

Nana: What does he eat, drink and how much food does he need?

Momo: He eats once a day.

Nana: Once a day? Wow..

Momo: Only meat or blood is enough, not too much though.

Nana: B-Blood? Like a Vampire?

Momo: Similar.

Nana: What else?

Momo: That's it and he also needs to be watched over, just in case he goes berserk and starts killing people or something.

Nana: W-What?!

Momo: Xenomorphs are bug-type Aliens, they kill to eat and stuff or they kill to make their lives easier to get rid of something they dislike, is what Yami-san and Mikado-sensei said.

Nana: I see. Though he seems more attached to you since he's been with you since he transferred, are you sure you want me to to watch over him?

Momo: What do you mean?

Nana: I mean, look at him. He seems more comfortable here, with you. It'll be like throwing away a pet that you love so much.

Momo: I guess you're right but let's just try this for a day and see how it goes, perhaps he will like you?

Nana: -She would blush slightly as she got embarrassed- W-What do you mean by that?

Momo: Oh nothing~ Kei-san?

Kei: Y..Yes..?

Nana: Kei? I thought his name was Ling?

Momo: He only had one name so I gave him another word as a name, Kei Ling.

Nana: Ah all right then.

Momo: Tonight you'll be staying with Nana, okay? Let's see if you're comfortable being with her, though your routine to go to school and such and after school would still be the same, okay?

Kei: O..Kay..

Nana: He's cute, though I wish you'd tell me why you don't want to take care of him.

Momo: It's not that I don't want to..I just..I just can't..

Nana: Well..If you say so.. Kei? Let's go. -She got up from Momo's bed and went out of the door as Kei followed Nana as Kei's eyes showed a slightly depressed emotion though before the door closed, Nana came back in- Has he eaten yet?

Momo: Not yet, though I think it would be a good choice to just feed him with your blood for now.

Nana: M-My blood?!

Momo: Just let him do the work, it doesn't hurt. Trust me, he sucked on my blood. -She showed Nana where the hickey bite mark was on her neck as Nana was slightly worried- Don't worry, it seriously doesn't hurt. He won't do it for long, it'll be like a minute and he won't ask for anything else until the next day.

Nana: O-Okay then.. -She then left the room and went to her room and as she went into her room, she saw that Kei was watching the television in her room that she had left on. She would giggle slightly at the sight of him watching TV as she thought that he was like a child- Hey, Kei?

Kei: Hmm?

Nana: Are you hungry?

Kei: A...Little..

Nana: It's already 7pm so I guess it's a good time for you to eat. Y-You can have my blood but just d-d-don't make a mess out of it..! -She said as she sat down on her bed and was looking away from him as she was blushing madly as she was holding onto the sleeve of her shirt that she pulled down, a slight peek of her nipple could be seen but Kei ignored whatever distraction and was looking at her neck as he turned down the volume of the TV and went to Nana as he pinned her down on the bed as Nana was looking at him as she was surprised to see him pin her down like that. It was then he would sink his teeth into Nana's shoulder lightly as he started sucking a little bit of blood out from her as Nana was squirming a little and was shaking but was moaning loudly as he was sucking her blood, Nana's face turned even redder as she covered her mouth and moaned even more so and was getting slightly teary, though she didn't feel like she was suffering in pain but she felt arouse in so many ways that once Kei stopped and licked his lip from sucking her blood, she would breath heavily and look at him closely in the eye and noticed him showing some sort of emotion in his eyes- D-Don't get the wrong idea...I-I'm just doing this because Momo asked me..

Kei: I...See..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4:- Momo & Kei

To Love Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 4:- Momo & Kei

Opening Theme:- デストピア - GLAY

-It was 6:30 A.M. as Mikan was making breakfast downstairs with Momo while the others were still asleep. As Nana was still asleep, Kei was watching Nana sleeping and was waiting for her to wake up as he already took a bath and is already changed but is waiting for his new master to wake up, he was sitting on the floor as he had his head and hands on her bed as he looked like he was peeking over a hill but was staring at Nana sleeping as his tail was swinging around slightly but softly as he was trying to avoid making sound. Nana turned to where he was as she was hugging her pillow, she would open her eyes slightly as she saw his face close to hers. Her eyes widened as she blushed madly and quickly moved back and was about to shout-

Nana: W-What are you doing?! Why are you staring at me so c-c-c-closely?!

Kei: Go...Good...Morning..

Nana: Jeez... Why are you so...I blame Momo for all of this. -She scratched the back of her head as she looked away after hearing him greet her as she was blushing madly as she then thought to herself- "I can't stop blushing and my heartbeat is raising like mad right now! I-I need to wash my face or take a bath first! Y-Yeah! That's right! I need something to cool me down!" I-I'm going to take a shower, so you wait here and entertain yourself or something.

Kei: Okay..

Nana: Ah! You said "Okay"! Without stopping after saying "O"! That's great! -She would laugh and cheer happily for Kei as she was excited to hear him complete a word without stopping from a single letter- Even though I didn't teach you how to speak properly and stuff, at least you're learning without Momo or my help. That's a good boy~ -She said as she petted Kei's head like a little puppy as he gave a blank expression though he seemed pleased from what she was doing as Nana smiled energetically at him and got up from bed as she grabbed some of her clothes and went to take a bath as Kei was reading the school history text book to learn more about the history of Earth as he was waiting for Nana's return at the same time-

-In half an hour after Nana had taken a bath and changed, she was heading upstairs to get her bag until she heard Rito shouting from his room and heard Momo's voice in Rito's room as Nana sighed softly and ignored the two and went back up to her room, as she went to her room she saw that Kei was going through school textbooks, which surprised her to see that Kei was studying-

Nana: K-Kei..?

Kei: -He then turned and looked at Nana-

Nana: H-Here. -She passed him a little bit of cash as she knows that Kei is capable of buying things after learning- I'll be leaving in half an hour with the others, so you can go ahead to school first and if you're hungry or thirsty, use that to get what you want, okay?

Kei: Th-Thank..You..

Nana: Hmph! Seems like I'm more reliable than Momo! Without me, she wouldn't be able to do anything! Hahaha! -She laughed maniacally as a joke as Kei then joined her and laughed but his laughed sounded like a robot's laugh- O-Okay, you can stop it..I think you just killed it..

Kei: Kill..?

Nana: I-It's nothing! You can go now, okay? I'll see you in school.

Kei: Okay. -He then kept the books and tidied up the room quickly as he grabbed his back and opened the mechanical window and jumped out as he then walked straight to school as Nana watched him walked away from the window as she sighed in happiness as she smiled. She then blushed madly as she blinked a few times and shook her head quickly and smack her cheeks lightly-

Nana: I-I'm not in love! H-He's just a pet, that's all! Hmph! -She then closed the window and went downstairs to have breakfast with the others, she was sitting at the opposite direction of Mikan as Rito was sitting next to her sister and Momo was sitting next to Nana while Lala and Celine were in the center on each end of the tables as they all had their breakfast. Later after they were done, they got ready and left for school as Lala and Rito were talking to each other as Lala was holding onto Celine while Nana and Momo were behind the two and were talking to each other quietly-

Momo: So..Where is he?

Nana: He should be in school or somewhere close to the school, why?

Momo: You sent him to school alone?!

Nana: Shh! Yes! I did! What's the big deal?

Momo: He's like a little child, you know? What if he gets lost or gets himself into trouble?

Nana: You really don't trust him now do you?

Momo: N-No! That's not it, it's just that I'm a little worried because he's not used to this place yet.

Nana: I'm sure he's fine. I've already learnt about his abilities and such from last night.

Momo: You did?

Nana: He can track scent no matter where or how far he is, so even if he is lost, he can track our scent and just find his way back to school and/or home.

Momo: Well, if you say so. Though why did you send him out alone?

Nana: He's a big boy, he should be around our age, right?

Momo: Xenomorphs are like bugs. From a little hatchling, it takes them approximately 3-4 four months for them to grow into a 6-7.5 ft tall Alien! He could be a year old.

Nana: Well he's really smart for a 1 year old, just saying..

Momo: Ugh..

Nana: Why are you so worried about him? You're the one who did not want to take care of him and gave the responsibility of taking of him to me!

Momo: I..I just..Never mind..

Nana: Oh and also, he said "Okay" just awhile ago, isn't that great?

Momo: Doesn't he use that word often?

Nana: N-No no! I mean that he said "Okay" without stopping after saying "O".

Momo: Meaning, he completely a whole word without stopping and learning from another person?

Nana: Yeah! I was so hyped to hear him say it properly and he was studying math when I came into the room, I also saw some history textbooks too..

Momo: W-Wait..He was self studying and reading without other helping him?!

Nana: Yeah!

Rito: What are you guys talking about?

Nana: E-Eh? Uh..

Momo: W-We're just talking about Nana's animals in her virtual world!

Nana: Y-Yeah! Wanna see?

Rito: N-No thanks, I think I'll pass after that whole Octopus incident..

Nana: Hey, that was not my fault! They were babies and they were at a rebellious age! I can't fully control them when they're rebellious!

Lala: Haha! Sounds exactly like what Nana would do~

Nana: What's that suppose to mean?!

-Later as everyone head to their classes, Momo and Nana entered their class to see Mea was talking to Kei and Yami was watching the two from a distance, though it seems like Mea was interrogating him instead of talking to him in a friendly tone, the two sisters then approach them to see the situation-

Nana: Mea? What's going on?

Mea: -She spoke in a quiet tone- He's a Xenomorph, right?

Momo: No point in denying it, since you already know. Yes, he is.

Nana: Momo!

Mea: His race killed many of my allies back when I was fighting on Caldaris. Swarms came up to the mercenaries and killed them all. I'll slice his pretty head off for my friends- -Kei did nothing but look at Mea with his emotionless expression though his eyes was showing emotions that he was confused of what Mea meant but was also not pleased with the tone she is speaking to him, Momo and Nana saw the emotions through his eyes as they both pulled Mea back with their hands on her shoulders as Mea turned to see the two as she looked furious but then became frighten at the sight of the two Deviluke twins glaring at her fiercely-

Momo: He does not deserve any problem from you or anyone else as he had done nothing wrong.

Nana: Yeah, just leave him alone!

-Mea nodded in fear as she then went to her seat quickly and looked out of the window as the two sisters were still glaring at her but then turned their attention to Kei quickly-

Nana: Are you all right?

Momo: Did she do anything bad to you?

Nana: She's not the sort that would do anything bad to him...Right? -She asked as she turned her head to Yami but Yami said nothing but read her book quietly-

Momo: I'm not close with Mea-san as you are, so you have to ask her what had happened between her and the Xenomophs, Nana.

Nana: Right, I'll ask her after class. You know? Ever since Kei was transferred here, Mea has been silent for quite sometime now.

Momo: Is that so?

Nana: It's like all of her positive energy just disappeared in a heartbeat and just transformed into negative energy.

Momo: I see, and also. If you're not doing anything during lunch, come to the infirmary, Mikado-sensei will surely explain a lot of things to you and Mea-san about Kei-san.

Nana: Right.

Tearju: -She opened the door as she entered the classroom- All right everyone~ Back to your seats, it's time for class~

-Hours passed as it was time for lunch, Yami went up to the rooftop to have her lunch alone while Momo, Nana, Mea and Kei went to the infirmary to find Mikado as the nurse was feeding the little girl-

Mikado: Ah, Momo-chan. Just the person I needed to see and...Nana-chan and Mea-chan?

Momo: They already know so we might as well fill them in.

Mikado: Well okay. This is about the blood sample that I took yesterday.

Momo: What about it?

Nana: W-Wait.. You took Kei's blood? Was he okay with it?

Momo: He said it himself that he didn't mind. -They all looked at Kei as he was feeding Celine-

Kei: Hmm?

Mikado: Anyway, I found out that he's a Xenomorph XX121. Which is a regular Xenomorph like all others that have been existing on this world. Vicious, powerful, fast, adaptable, intelligently cunning and aggressive.

Mea: Then we should kill him before he kills anyone else!

Nana: Mea! Don't you dare! We are here to explain the situation to you and not have you kill him!

Mea: Tsk!

Mikado: Though he has different cells as well. I assumed he got more powerful and intelligent from Momo-chan's blood, allowing him to telekinetically communicate with any plant life. Which explains why he's so close with Celine-chan.

Momo: So you're saying, he gains some of the powers from the strains of DNA of the target he eats or drinks from?

Mikado: To be frank, yes. So let's say if he were to drink Mea-chan's or Yami-chan's blood, in 24 hours or perhaps a week, he will have a body that will allow him to self mutate his limbs into weapons. Though that is just a theory for now, he could have a limit to how many powers he can have.

Momo: Nana, did you give him your blood last night?

Nana: -She would blush madly and get embarrassed as she panic and covered her face with her hands- W-We didn't do anything last night!

Momo: W-What? I'm asking, did you feed him last night?

Nana: Huh? Oh! Uh..Yeah, he drank some of my blood.

Mikado: Let's try to experiment. Kei-kun?

Mei: Kei? Isn't his name Ling?

Momo: I gave him the name "Kei" since he only had one word for a name.

Mei: I see..

Kei: Yes..?

Mikado: Could you stand up, go to the window right here and see if you can get a bird to fly onto your hand without you having to catch it with your physical abilities?

Kei: Will...Try.. -He stand up as Celine was lying on his head as he walked to the window and stick his hand out of the window as the birds ignored him and did not come near Kei- Not..Hing..

Mikado: How odd. Did you try to communicate with the birds?

Kei: No..

Mikado: Do you know how?

Kei: -He shook his head slowly as he held Celine and sat back down on the floor as she was sitting on his lap-

Mikado: So I guess, after drinking Momo-chan's blood, he got a bit of her powers from her but did not get Nana-chan's as she was the second feeder after Momo-chan.

Momo: So he can only have one power, huh? If he were to suck on a normal human being's blood or eat their flesh?

Mikado: I suppose they will gain more physical strength but it's only hypothetical, so I can't confirm the fact that he may get anything else. Though I know one thing about Xenomorphs is that they breed from hosts.

Mea: What do you mean by that?

Nana: A hatchling from another relative of the Xenomorphs must be planted onto the host's face as the egg will be placed into the host's mouth and into their stomach, the digestion system will break the egg and awaken the hatchling in a matter of hours after the eggs absorb some of the host's cells of height and size.

Momo: How did you learn all of that?

Nana: I take care of other Alien wildlife, of course I would know~ Hehe~

Mikado: Nana-chan is correct, that is how they reproduce, though considering his current height, this is his form of transmutation for a Human being but how big was his actual form?

Nana: I've never seen it.

Mea: They're normally 6-7ft tall at least.

Momo: When he was in that form, he was at least 8-9.5ft tall..

Mikado: T-That tall?

Momo: Yeah, perhaps when he was born, the host was not Human but an Alien that was much bigger than normal Human beings?

Mikado: I guess that is true, since I scanned his cells thoroughly and saw no signs of Human-like cells, most are all Alien.

Nana: Though why is he so much different than what we all read?

Mea: He could be different now but in a few more months or years, he could become this planet's killer.

Mikado: Indeed, which is a good idea to keep a close eye on him. Just in case and for his own good. He seems harmless now but everyone and everything can change in a matter of seconds.

Nana: What do you suggest we should do to take care of him?

Mikado: Right now, who is taking care of him?

Nana: Me.

Mikado: Good, since you can control other wild animals of Alien species, Kei-kun would be in good hands, though from my perspective I suggest that Momo-chan should take care of him.

Momo: Why me?

Mikado: Because you have been taking care of him since the day he came here and you still are watching over him even if Nana-chan is feeding him. You got him clothes, food, water and a roof to sleep under, you are like his parent now while Nana-chan just happens to be the babysitter.

Nana: Well, it's true. You did start it first by bringing him back home and stuff.

Momo: I couldn't just leave him out there alone! He had no home, he was hurt after protecting from being harassed by some guys and he got his head smashed by a baseball bat.

Nana: Eh? You got your head smashed?! -She asked in a worried tone as she looked at Kei-

Kei: Yes.

Momo: Though I didn't have to worry about it for too much because Xenomorphs regenerate their wounds very quickly.

Nana: So they're immortal?

Mikado: They're not. They're tough to kill unless you can get a clean head shot or you cut their bodies to pieces, other than that, if you shoot their body once or twice or cut their arm off, it'll eventually regenerate back in a few minutes.

Nana: I can't help but feel jealous..

Momo: You know that they can still feel pain, right?

Nana: Yeah but still..

Mikado: Anyway, for now, when you girls head back home, I wanna see how would the response be if he stays with a new parent such as Nana-chan instead of his original, Momo-chan.

Nana: So I guess you'll be staying in my room, tonight, huh?

Momo: I'm surprised you're okay with a guy staying in your room~

Nana: -She would blush madly as she looked away and crossed her arms- I-It's not what you think! Don't get the wrong idea but I just have no choice because I feel bad for him and that you don't want to take care of him!

Momo: Oh? So you do care for him~?

Nana: Sh-Shut up!

Mikado: By the way, he sucked your blood, from the both of you, how did it feel?

Nana: I-It was... -She was blushing as she was looking away and was scratching her head-

Momo: How should I put this.. -She was looking down at her feet as she was twirling her hair slightly and was blushing madly-

Mikado: Lewd? Arousing?

Momo: O-Okay it is! It had this sort of strong beast-like feeling when he bites my neck, when he does it, my body temperature just increases and I get so tired after that and also, I start to lose control of my tail!

Nana: I have the same problem, the exact same thing!

Mikado: So..Him..Sucking your blood, makes you wet?

Momo & Nana: Yes!

Momo: Wait...N-No!

Nana: No! No!

Momo: It just feels like I was being kissed on a neck, which tickles my body in all parts~

Nana: It also did not hurt.

Mikado: It didn't hurt? Though was their blood?

Momo: It was quite clean after he sucked it, though for sure we know he did suck blood from us because we can feel the sort of scar or tiny little wound from our shoulders here and that he would have a little bit of blood drooling out from his lips a little.

Mikado: Oh? Is that so? Let's ask the man himself on how did it feel and who has the better blood? Kei-kun?

Kei: Hmm?

Mikado: Who's blood was the tastiest? You're an honest person after all~

Kei: -He would then stare at Nana for awhile-

Nana: E-Eh? EH?! M-M-Me?!

Mikado: Looks like it~ Now who do you like being around with more? -She asked but realised that Kei had heard the question but was still looking at Nana- Again, Nana-chan, huh?

Momo: ...

Mikado: Then I guess the better choice for him being taken care of is be with Nana-chan. Sorry, Momo-chan.

Momo: N-No. I-It's all right! It is.

Nana: Momo..

Momo: I uh... I'm just gonna go for now.. -She then quickly went to the door and left-

Nana: Momo!

-As Momo was walking out of the infirmary, she bumped into Rito as he controlled his footing from falling-

Rito: Ah! Momo? S-Sorry, are you all right-...? -Rito's eyes widened at the sight of Momo as she was looking up at him and was tearing up as she just turned away from him and walked down the stairs quickly as Momo was rubbing her eyes- M-Momo! W-What happened..? -It was then Rito turned to see Nana, Mea and Kei was running in the hall ways- N-Nana?

Nana: Rito! Where's Momo?

Rito: She ran downstairs..

Nana: All right, let's go.

Rito: W-Wait! What happened? Why was she crying?

Nana: Look, I wish I can be honest with you but I just can't! This is something only the three of us can and need to handle!

Rito: But I..

Mea: Senpai, trusts us and the guy behind me.

Rito: Eh? Y-You are?

Kei: Kei..Ling..

Rito: Right. Hi. Nice to meet you.

Kei: Like..Wise..

Nana: Are you kidding me?! Save the introductions for later! Let's go! -Nana, Mea and Kei then quickly ran downstairs to find Momo-

Momo: -She ran to the back of the school as she fell to her knees and started crying even more than before and thought to herself- "Eh? Why am I crying?" -The image of Kei and Nana being together popped up in Momo's head, picturing the two hugging and kissing and holding hands like an actual couple along with Kei smiling happily as he was with Nana. Momo couldn't help but cry even more so as she felt heartbroken. It was then the three appeared behind Momo as Nana got close to Momo and tried to comfort her but Momo quickly pushed Nana away-

Nana: W-What's your problem?! I didn't choose to take care of him! You did! But you threw him to me instead and now you're crying because he chose me over you?! You're more of a baby than I thought! -From the shouting, Rito, Lala and Yami ran to the back and wanted to stop them but Mea stopped them-

Mea: This is something the two sisters need to handle and we must not meddle.

Rito: But what is it about?

Mea: You'll find out soon enough.

Momo: I didn't think that I would feel like this! All right?! -She would then look at Kei as he was looking at her with his usual emotionless expression but the two were looking at each other's eyes as Momo could hear a voice as it was Kei's voice as he was telekenetically speaking to her from the powers he got from her-

Kei: "Is it my fault that you are sad?"

Momo: "Eh? N-No! It's not your fault.."

Kei: "Then..Can you tell me what is the problem?"

Momo: "My problem-" -She got interrupted by Nana as her sister grabbed her by the shoulders-

Nana: I'm talking to you, Momo! What do you want?!

Momo: I...

Mea: Tsk! This is all because of him! -Her long braid turned into a knife as she charged towards Kei but Yami blocked Mea's path but Mea then quickly grabbed Yami by her stomach and chest and tossed her to the side, causing Yami to hit the wall but before she could hit the wall, Rito ran in and jump and caught Yami and hit his back onto the wall as he held onto Yami's body-

Yami: Yuuki Rito...

Rito: You okay..?

-Mea tried to cute Kei but he dodged each swing that Mea tries to hit him with as Nana and Momo panicked while Lala does not know on what to do. It was then Mea made a cunning attack by using her arm as a giant claw as she pinned Kei down, making him unable to move as he struggles to get out of Mea's grip-

Mea: -She laughs maniacally- Ahahaha! Now I can finally get rid of you! This is for my friends that you have killed! -She had her braid close to Kei's head as she was ready to stab him in the head but was interrupted-

Rito: Mea! You shouldn't be doing this! You're turning into the person you don't want to be! A murderer!

Mea: Shut up! I've always been wanting to kill his kind for years and I never had a chance since his race overwhelmed us all with sheer numbers! Now I can pay my respects to my friends and kill this young Xenomorph in exchanged!

Lala: A...A Xenomorph?!

Keke: Took you awhile to realise that he was a Xenomorph, huh?

Lala: How I know?! I didn't know that they can transform into Human beings!

Nana: Mea! I told you to not attack him!

Mea: Nana-chan, this has nothing to do with you!

Nana: And he has nothing to do with you! He did not kill your people! His race but not him! You can't avenge your friends by killing the one Xenomorph that had no part of that battle!

Mea: Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear anything else!

Momo: K-Kei-san.. -She was tearing up again as she was looking at Kei who was being pinned down as his body was slowly being crushed, her eyes widened at the sight of Kei looking at her with despair and fear as he was tearing up as well. She then saw his lips moving as it was mouthing to her slowly "Mo...Mo..", Momo skipped a heartbeat and blushed as she then teared up even more, she covered her mouth with her left hand as she grabbed her phone from her pocket with her right hand and clicked on a few buttons as the ground around everyone started shaking as large vines with thorns on them rose up from behind Mea as they grabbed her and tangled her up tightly, disabling her from moving as Momo quickly ran to Kei and hugged him tightly as he passed out from the immense pressure of having his body being crushed by Mea's claws. Momo was crying loudly as she was hugging Kei tightly in her arms as she was constantly apologising to him- I-I'm sorry for letting you..G-Go! I'm sorry! I-I'm so sorry, Kei-san! I-I'm not letting you go...A-A-Anymore..! -She said loudly as Nana, Lala, Rito and Yami got around Momo and comforted her-

Nana: I guess I'm not allowed to take care of him anymore, huh? -She asked as Momo was still hugging him tightly as she shook her head and was sniffling and crying still-

Rito: So uh...What's going on?

Nana: Maybe when we go home, I'll explain everything to you guys along with Mikan there.

Rito: Fair enough.

Lala: Momo?

Momo: W-What..?

Lala: N-Never mind.. I'll ask when we get back home..

-Hours during school hours, Momo had skipped class during the rest of the day as she was with Kei in the infirmary. As it was time to head back home, Mikado had offered to send the two back home by car, after Mikado had dropped Momo and Kei off at home, Momo set Kei on the living room couch as she then grabbed a little cloth and wet it in cold water and placed it on his head as he was resting, Momo was sitting on the floor and was watching Kei as she seemed very depressed still as she looked like could cry any moment. Mikan and the others were watching them both from the kitchen as Momo skipped dinner while Nana explained the situation to everyone as Rito came to a conclusion that Kei should live with them and be taken care by Momo and Nana-

Nana: H-How come I have to take care of him?

Rito: It's like you said about Mikado-sensei. He's comfortable being with you, so why not? You two can like take tuns and stuff.

Nana: Easy for you to say! I don't see you having to feed an Alien!

Rito: -He thought to himself- "Mikan and I already have to feed 4 Aliens in the house originally.."

-Hours later as it was late at night as Momo had eaten a little bit already, Momo brought Kei up to her bedroom with Rito's help as Kei was on Momo's bed, Momo lied next to Kei as she was reading a book about Xenomorphs that she borrowed from Yami, she then heard a voice as she sat up and looked at Kei as he was speaking to her through his powers-

Kei: "I'm sorry...But is it okay for me open my eyes, now?"

Momo: -She giggled softly as she put the book aside and sat on top of his waist as she then whispered to him and got close to his face as she leaned down on his body- You can open your eyes now~

Kei: -He opened his eyes to see that Momo was lying on top of him- I...Don't...Under..Stand..

Momo: Why don't you speak with your powers instead? It's easier.

Kei: -He used his powers to speak to her- "W-Why are you on top of me?"

Momo: Because I want to keep you warm with my body..

Kei: "Do...You not feel uncomfortable..?"

Momo: Not at all. Are you hungry? You hadn't eaten since this morning, right?

Kei: "A little bit but no, I can't drink your blood.."

Momo: Why not..? -She got worried as she asked-

Kei: "I don't want...To see you suffer..."

Momo: Hehe. I won't suffer from you biting me~ Now come on, just drink before you'll regret it, okay?

Kei: "A-As you say.."

-Momo got off of him as Kei sat up and held Momo by the shoulders as he bit on the other side from where he bit her from before and started sucking her blood slowly as Momo covered her mouth and moaned ever so gently as she was blushing madly and her eyes were getting teary, her tail and her entire body was twitching from having him to suck on her blood, it was then she grabbed her tail with her friend and and started rubbing her tail. She pulled her hand away from her mouth as she was breathing heavily and lewdly as she was extremely aroused by what Kei was doing to her as she would slowly unbutton his shirt as she would slowly pull lift her shirt up, exposing her bare breasts. After Kei was done sucking her blood, he noticed that she was showing her breasts yet he does not know why she is doing such a thing nor was he turned on by it. Momo then pushed him down on the bed lightly as she was on top of him and was breathing heavily-

Momo: -She thought to herself- "I can't..Control myself. This is so much different than the time with Rito-san, It's like I'm not afraid of Kei-san at all, I just...I just...Want him..For myself..." -She moved her face closer to Kei's as he seemed confused and concerned at the same time but before she could actually set a kiss on him, Nana entered the room as she was hugging a pillow tightly-

Nana: W-What the hell are you two doing?!

Momo: N-Nana! Knock! Knock! Next time knock! -She blushed even more so as she got embarrassed that her sister caught her doing sexual acts to Kei, Momo would then pull her shirt down and cover her chest quickly as she was not pleased by Nana for entering the room without knocking- What do you want?!

Nana: I came to check on him but it seems like he's all right-?! -She blushed madly as she got a nosebleed from the sight of seeing Kei being topless as she could see his muscles and packs, which are much different than Rito's-

Momo: G-Get out!

Nana: What?! Why?!

Momo: Now that you know that he's all right- Get out!

Nana: You're so selfish! Let me talk with him at least!

Momo: You can talk with him tomorrow at school!

Nana: It won't be fun!

Momo: What do you mean, it won't be fun?!

-In the other room as Lala was making her inventions as she could hear the two arguing-

Lala: Those 2 sure are close, huh?

Peke: Maybe a little bit too close for comfort..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5:- Better than I thought

To Love Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 5:- Better than I thought

Opening Theme:- デストピア - GLAY

-In the early morning in Momo's bedroom, she was comfortably sleeping soundly as she was hugging onto Kei's body as he was asleep as well, the two were being watched by Nana who was extremely jealous by the sight of the two sleeping together as Nana then shook Kei and tried waking him up but only to find out that he was a heavy sleeper, which Nana then woke Momo up, just to annoy her-

Momo: W-What..?

Nana: It's time for you to get up!

Momo: You're so noisy..Why aren't you waking up Kei-san?

Nana: He seems to be very tired and I wanted to wake you up to annoy you because you were sleeping with him!

Momo: Oh~? You wanna sleep with him~? He has a nice body temperature that keeps me nice and warm and sometimes cold if the weather is hot~

Nana: Wha-?!

Momo: But there's still 2 hours before we go to school so we'll let him rest for an hour first.

Nana: You spoil him too much..

Momo: I do? Hmm~ Says the person who gives him money and praises him so much~

Nana: ! -She would blush madly as she got embarrassed-

Momo: But anyway, I'm gonna go take a bath, I'd feel bad if I wake him up now so if you can, why don't you try and wake him up? Maybe he'll listen to you during a certain time?

Nana: W-What? Eh? -She was confused as she looked at Momo as she was walking out of the room with a towel in her arm as it was only Nana and Kei in the room as they were alone- K-Kei...Wake up..Please? -She would then notice his tail was swinging around as it would slowly wrap around her thigh as Nana would blush madly from what he was doing though she assumed it was unintentional as she knew that Kei was not the sort who would do lewd acts as he showed no signs of sexual or romantic interest of the opposite sex, Nana would then get down to her knees and got close to his sleeping face as he was facing her as she would poke his cheeks softly and shake him lightly- K-Kei..? Wake up..! -As she was looking at his face closely, she blushed slightly in surprised as she looked to the side to that his tail had moved from her thighs to her tail as she saw that both of their tails were tied up lightly together, though Nana's tail is sensitive to touch like her sisters, she did not feel sensitive from having her tail being tied up with Kei's tail. She couldn't help but giggle softly as she blushed and smiled as she looked at him and thought of how different of a person he was, she would then rub his head lightly and feel his soft hair, it was then Kei opened his eyes slowly as he tried to clear his vision by blinking a few times as he then saw Nana's face close up, though the girl was not embarrassed, she smiled at him sweetly- Morning~!

Kei: Good..Mor..ning..

Nana: Come on, it's time for you to get up. We'll have to go to school soon so you gotta get ready.

Kei: Okay. -He sat up as he stretched his body, as he stood up from the bed, both of Nana's and his tail were no longer tied up together as Nana would then feel a strong throb in her body as she looked at Kei and blushed slightly but then turned away and went to her room quickly as he was making up the bed-

-An hour later after everyone got ready and were having breakfast downstairs, Kei was in the living room with Celine as they were watching TV while the others were having breakfast-

Mikan: I-Is it okay for him to skip a meal?

Nana: Yeah, he only has to eat once a day and he can only eat meat and drink blood and water.

Rito: So..He's carnivorous?

Momo: To sum up, yes. Very carnivorous.

Rito: Should I be worried that he might eat one of us?

Lala: Rito! You let him in and let him live here, why are you worried now?

Rito: You can't blame me! I get paranoid sometimes!

Momo: Oh right, what was the question that you wanted to ask me, Onee-sama?

Lala: Ah yes! I nearly forgot about it! My question was, do you like him?

Momo: -She blushed madly as she panicked a little while Nana just stopped eating and was listening to the conversation intently- I...I can't really say.

Lala: Aww why not~? After what happened yesterday in school, you were hugging him tightly, you didn't want anyone to actually touch him and you've been with him during the whole time as well!

Momo: A-Ah! N-No! I was just..I got worried! T-That was all! I-It's not like I'm in love...Or anything.. -She started twirling her hair a little as she looked away and blushed, it was then Kei got up from the couch with Celine in his arm as he walked over to Momo and Nana and stood behind the two as he got down to them and put his face in between them and pushed their heads with his as the two siblings would blush madly while Kei seemed to be doing something- K-Kei-san? W-What are you doing?

Nana: W-What's going on?!

Rito: He's quite aggressive..

Lala: Just like Rito~!

Rito: W-What?!

-Mikan watched everyone as she was eating as she was used to this sort of situation. In a second as Kei stood up, he looked at Nana with concern shown in his eyes as she looked at him in the eye though he still had a emotionless expression on his face-

Kei: Na..Na..Are..You..Okay?

Nana: Eh? You..

Peke: Oh my, it seems like he can sense disruptive emotions or perhaps more.

Rito: What does that mean?

Lala: It means that Kei can sense emotions of any being and tell if the person is sad, angry or happy. Though I'm not so sure about the whole thing to be honest.

Kei: An...Gry?

Rito: Angry? You're angry, Nana?

Nana: N-No I'm not. I'm just over my head...T-Thanks for the meal.. -She got up, grabbed her plates and went to clean the dishes as everyone was worried about Nana for a moment. It was then later that everyone went to school. As Momo and Nana are walking next to Kei, some of the students were wondering why Kei was so close with the two siblings though most others did not care, as they got to class, Kei was resting for awhile as Nana was talking to Mea while Momo walked around the halls to see the guys from her fan club surround her as they started asking her questions-

Fan 1: Momo-sama! That man you were with! Ling or whatever he is! Is he your boyfriend?

Momo: B-B-Boyfriend?!

Fan 2: Relative?!

Momo: H-He's not a relative.

Fan 3: Lover?!

Fan 1: Hey, I asked that question.

Fan 3: Can boyfriend and lover be the same though?

Fan 1: They should be.

Momo: H-He's just a friend..

Fan 1: Really? Because you two seem awfully close who just met like 3 days ago?

Momo: D-Does it seem that way? -She would blush slightly-

Fan 2: Most people say that you two look like a couple!

Momo: A-A..A couple, huh? -She blushed slightly as she nervously looked away- I-I mean that we're just friends who got to know each other and have a lot in common, that's all.

Fan 3: All right then. What is up with his freakishly long tail? It's kinda creepy. -From that one sentence, Momo twitched for a second as she got a little angry- It's not like Momo-sama's tail or her sisters, you know? Where they aren't that long but are cute too but his tail is just so long and freaky- Eek! -The fan just stopped talking as the other fans moved back quickly at the sight of Momo glaring at him with the intent to kill, she was about to yell at the fan until Kei came up behind her as she quickly turned around to see him with his eyes slightly closed though he had them opened a little as he was still half-asleep as it also looked like he could fall down due to drowsiness. Momo looked up at him as she blushed from the sight of him as she found him adorable the way he was acting-

Kei: Cla...ss..Time..

Momo: Oh right! T-Thank you for reminding me.

Fan 3: Momo-sama!

Momo: Don't talk to me, you disgusting pig. -She said as she glared at the fan as he felt heartbroken and fell to his knees as Momo turned away from the fan and walked with Kei but held his arm to make sure he wouldn't fall. As soon as the two got to class, Tearju was already there as all of the girls squealed at the sight of Kei's tired and sleepy face while the guys were jealous of him along with some other girls found Momo and Kei to look cute like-

Tearju: My~ How adorable!

Momo: I-It's not what it seems! H-He was just very tired so I'm making sure he won't fall or something..

Tearju: He's a smart student and he deserves a lot of rest, so why don't you send him to the infirmary for now and come back when you're done? I'll start the class first though.

Momo: O-Okay. -Momo did as she was told as she sent Kei to the infirmary as Mikado was doing some paperwork while was watching over Celine-

Mikado: Oh my, what happened this time?

Momo: Nothing, he's just tired. I don't know why though, normally he'll be very energetic but ever since we left the house, he's been yawning and he walks slower than usual too.

Mikado: Hmm.. I'll check up on him so why don't you go to class first and come back with Nana-chan? If I find anything, I'll let you two know.

Momo: R-Right. Thank you. -As Momo left the infirmary, Mikado was examining Kei if he had any illness until she saw that Celine was pointing at Kei's tail end as it was glowing bright red, green and pink as the colours changes through each second as Mikado took a blood sample from his tail and examined the problem, while Momo and Nana was in class, the two were continuously distracted as they were worried about Kei, thinking that he might be sick. Later after class, during their break, the two sisters quickly got up from their seats and went to the infirmary and as they entered the infirmary, they saw that Mikado was reading some notes while Kei was still asleep- I-Is he okay?

Mikado: Yeah, he'll be waking up any minute now.

Nana: Was he sick?

Mikado: I can't say that he's sick, it's more like he's going through a phase like all Xenomorphs. He's evolving forms.

Momo: From what form?

Mikado: Right now, he's a Drone but he'll turn into a Warrior Xenomorph with much greater strength when he wakes up, though his personality along with everything will still be the same, and also, did anyone of you connect tails with him?

Momo: I-I did..Once.. Last night.

Nana: This morning for me.

Mikado: Is that so? Because the tip of his tail, the scythe part was glowing in colours just awhile ago and I saw some DNA cells from you two as it were slowly changing him.

Nana: Is that a good thing?

Mikado: I'm not so sure because this is the first time I've studied a Xenomorph with my own two hands but let's just say that when he transforms into his true form, he'll most likely look more different than regular Xenomorphs.

Momo: Though he's all right, right? I mean is he sick? Is he dying? Please don't say he's gonna die.

Mikado: He's not dying. It's just that he had 2 types of blood as his constant meal and its on alternating days as well, it wouldn't be a good idea to give him blood from a different person now. Who fed him last night?

Momo: I did.

Mikado: You're lucky that all Devilukes have a strong body system that allows their body to recover new cells when they lose something.

Nana: Wait..So you mean, if we lose blood, we'll get it back in a few minutes?

Mikado: Yeah, new blood cells will be created to flow in your body once more after he sucked out what you have, though as I said, I need you. Momo-chan, to feed him when he wakes up.

Momo: R-Right! Okay.

Mikado: But not here.

Momo: Eh? Why not?

Mikado: With his growing stage, he needs to be in direct sunlight as he needs more Vitamins from the sun to give him a little strength to move while your blood will give him enough energy to keep him awake for the rest of the day.

Nana: T-Then what should I do?

Mikado: We'll do this through schedule. Momo-chan will feed him every 5 days a week, meaning only from Monday to Friday, Momo-chan will feed him while Nana-chan will feed him during Saturday and Sunday, this will most likely allow him to get used to your blood a little more as Nana-chan's blood interrupts the body and digestive system of Kei-kun's body because he gets his energy flow from Momo-chan as she was the first one to give him, her blood.

Nana: So you're saying that he's more used to Momo's blood instead of mine?

Mikado: I'm sorry but yes. Momo-chan would have to be his constant caretaker while Nana-chan would take over for 2 days and let Momo-chan rest for awhile. I hope the idea is okay with you two?

Momo: Of course, it's nice, thank you, Mikado-sensei.

Nana: Yeah, t-thanks..

-Kei was waking up slowly but was still tired as he was yawning. Momo would then blush but hesitate to hold his hand but she then grabbed his hand tightly and walked out of the infirmary with Kei as he was still sleepy, the two then went to the back of the school where there was a large field for the students to use as an area for PE as the Momo was sitting under a tree while Kei was standing outside the tree with his eyes closed as he was slowly getting his energy back, in a minute as Momo was having her bento meal, she finished as Kei walked back into the shade and stretched his arms and body along with his tail as he took a deep breath and exhaled as he seemed to have more energy than before, as he would then sit beside Momo-

Momo: Are you still tired?

Kei: A...Little..

Momo: Here. have some of my blood before we head back to class. -She said as she unbuttoned the top of her uniform and took off the bow tie she wore as her neck was completely exposed as she was blushing as well and was nervous about doing it outdoors. Kei did not hesitate as he pinned her down to the ground and bit her neck softly and started sucking her blood as Momo moaned loudly as she was embarrassed but was extremely aroused as she would then cover her mouth as she wondered what would happen if they got caught for doing such an act on school grounds- Ah...Kei-san..Hng! Ha...Ah..Ah! -Her tail was being wrapped by Kei's tail as she felt even more sensitive than usual, she would wrap her arms around Kei's neck as she was breathing heavily and erotically next to his ear as he seemed to be sucking more blood than usual which made Momo happy that he was being more energetic than usual. In a few seconds time after Kei sucked enough blood, he sat up as Momo was still lying on the ground with her arm covering her eyes as she was sweating and was still breathing heavily and was blushing madly-

Kei: Mo..Mo?

Momo: I'm okay...I-I just...Need a minute to cool down. -She then thought to herself- "I can't feel my body, it's like I feel too lazy to even move an inch, the amount of adrenaline of what just happened was too great for me that I can't even move my fingers.."

-By surprised, Kei got up and carried Momo like a princess from a fantasy book as Momo blushed madly and looked at him, as she would also notice that her bento box was on her stomach as she assumed that he placed it there, as she was being carried, Kei started walking back to the class as Momo said and did nothing as she just looked at him and gaze upon him as he was carrying her through the crowd of students as they were watching, as he was carrying her, he made sure that her underwear was not visible to others, so he had his one arm under her skirt. Many of the girls squealed loudly at the sight of the two as the found how cute the two were. Momo then thought of why she was being submissive when she's normally the dominant one when it comes to these sort of situation, though she didn't mind if it was Kei who seemed like a dominant person to her until they came across Yui along with Haruna and Rito with Lala as the four were shocked to see Kei carrying Momo until Yui protested quickly-

Yui: You! Yes you! S-S-Stop what you're doing and put her down this instant! What you are doing is a shameless act!

Rito: K-Kotegawa, why don't you lay them off just this once-

Yui: Yuuki-kun, be quiet!

Rito: O-Okay...I'm sorry.. -Lala would pat Rito's back lightly-

Kei: Hmm? -He looked back and saw Yui but then turned around and continued walking as he then ignored Yui as she got angry and pulled his shirt but was unable to pull him back as he was still walking with Momo in his arms-

Yui: M-Momo-san! Stop him!

Momo: I-I wish I could but I don't have the energy to even move but...Kei-san..? Why don't you let me down for now? I think I could walk for now..

Kei: Okay..

Yui: Finally! Why were you carrying her...Um..

Kei: Kei...Ling..

Yui: Kei-kun!

Kei: -He would then slowly set Momo down and as she set foot down, she fell onto his body as he held her to make sure she wouldn't fall as the female bystanders squealed loudly once more- She...was tired..So I carried her..

Yui: To the infirmary?

Kei: To class..

Yui: Wha-?! To class?! You should send her to the infirmary-... -She blushed slightly as she saw that Momo and Kei looked cute together as Momo was holding onto Kei's hand to avoid falling- ...Y-You know? I'm sorry, why don't you just go and pretend this never happened, okay?

Kei: Thank...You..

Yui: N-No! Not at all, I'm just sorry for bothering you two..

Rito: K-Kotegawa? What's up?

Yui: -She quickly turned to Rito as she was tearing up- I can't believe that I was ruining such a good moment for such an adorable couple!

Rito: Eh?!

Lala: You know? I don't think they're dating unless they are dating behind our backs..

Girls in the background: WHAT?! THAT CHICK IS LUCKY!

Other girls in the background: They still look cute though!

-As Momo and Kei were walking back to class while holding hands, Momo would blush from being embarrassed that she is constantly being watched while Kei did not care as he ignore everyone in the area but kept attention to where he was going while making sure Momo was okay, she would look at him as she blushed and smiled happily as she clinged onto Kei's arm and embraced him happily as she ignored everyone watching them as well and acted like she was his boyfriend as Momo then thought to herself "I'm sorry Rito-san but you just lost a girl for your harem, seems like you're gonna have to fight for me if you want me but I've already made my decision and there's only one person that I want to be with now and that would be him!", she thought to herself as she stared at Kei as it was then he looked down at her as he smiled innocently at her for the first time as Momo skipped a heartbeat and blushed madly as she then thought to herself again, "Darn...He's better than I thought.."-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6:- She'sHere

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 6:- She's...Here..

Opening Theme:- デストピア - GLAY

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 5:- Better than I thought.]

-At the end of the day as School had finished as Nana and Momo were packing their stuff, Mea got up from her seat and approached Kei and as the two girls saw Mea at Kei's desk, they quickly went to where she was as Mea then bowed down to Kei and apologised to him after what had happened yesterday-

Mea: I'm sorry for what I did yesterday!

Kei: Hmm?

Mea: I shouldn't have blamed you for something you didn't do as I realised that you came from a different hive instead of the one I fought against. I'm really sorry..

Kei: Sad..?

Mea: Eh?

Nana: Hehe. He's asking if you're sad about what had happened during that time.

Mea: I guess I'm still a little bit traumatised by it still but I'm not that sad anymore...-?! -Her eyes widened as she blushed slightly as Kei grabbed both of Mea's hands and rubbed them softly as he looked up at her as he gave his usual emotionless expression as Mea looked into his eyes saw the emotions in his eyes that says that he was sorry for what had happened as Mea then blushed even more so and got nervous as she pulled her hands away from him quickly- D-Don't worry about it, Kei-san..

-Within the next few hours as the group were at their own homes. The Deviluke sisters along with Rito, Mikan, Celine and Kei were in the living room together as Rito and Kei were playing chess against each other as each male has their number of supporters. Rito had Mikan, Lala and Peke's support whilst Kei had Celine, Momo and Nana's support, though through the game, Rito took the longest to think of strategies while Kei was very aggressive in chess as he thought of strategies straight after made his move and through each passing minute, Rito only had his Queen left while Kei had only lost 2 Pawns during the game as Rito forfeited it and gave up as it was obvious that Kei would have won no matter where Rito placed his Queen at-

Peke: He's very intelligent for a Xenomorph..Is he able to speak a whole sentence?

Momo: Yes but it's not really the best, because he stops on certain words or says it slowly but through telekinesis, he can think of the whole sentence without stopping, so it's his speaking ability that is slowing him down in learning while he's quick in everything else.

Peke: Amazing, throughout the history of Xenomorphs, I've only heard that the Queens are the most intelligent but it seems some other Drones and Warriors can be just as smart.

Nana: Maybe he's a new species of Xenomorph? -She said as she looked Kei who was playing chess against Lala this time but played a more defensive role and strategy as he was having his pawns move up one step at a time as he had most of his pieces surrounding Lala's pieces as he took out her chess pieces one-by-one as he had not lost a single pawn yet- Could be physically tougher, mentally better and much much more smarter than others. -As Nana was talking to Peke, she would get tickled softly on the sides by Kei's tail, Nana would then smirk as she then hugged Kei from behind and pull him to the side with her as they both fell to the floor together as Nana would laugh joyfully while Kei then poked the side of her stomach and continued tickling Nana- N-No! Stop! Ahaha!

Lala: Aww~ How cute! -Momo was jealously watching the two get really close to each other as she did nothing but pout as she looked away from them-

Rito: Tomorrow's a Saturday, huh? I'll be going out with Mikan and Lala to buy some groceries and stuff, you guys wanna join us? -He said as he was asking Momo, Nana and Kei. Momo and Nana said that they wouldn't mind as Kei gave a thumbs up as he was still on the floor with Nana- I guess we're all going out then, great!

-As the hours passed as everyone was asleep while Kei was on the roof of the house as he was looking at the moon directly as it was shining brightly at him, with the moon's bright light shining before Kei, the tip of Kei's tail turned from pure black to and edge of dark green as Kei took a deep breath and exhaled as the sight of warm air could be seen coming out from his mouth as the weather was cold during that night. Kei closed his eyes for a moment as he was breathing quietly but was taking deep breaths as his back spine was glowing bright red for each following moment of 10 seconds. After his back had stopped glowing he quickly pointed his tail closely into the face of someone who was behind as it was girl with black armor and long blonde hair-

Yami: Kei Ling. The Ravager and Warrior Xenomorph. It seems that you have completed your evolution and became two classes of Xenomorph. Now that you are complete, I suggest you answer, since I know that your speech cords are much better than before.

-Kei turned around to look at Yami as he walked up to her and glared into her eyes as he was threatening her while having his tail right behind her neck, though he said nothing as he still has his quiet personality-

Yami: I have found a total of 25 hives in this city and are all deep in this city, though I was scene by a few of your siblings and was even caught but was not attacked, why was that?

Kei:...My..People..

Yami: What about your people?

Kei: They seek no battle but...Only a quiet life.

Yami: Why were there no Queens in those hives?

Kei: We are a rogue species.

Yami: Rogue Xenomorphs?! Meaning... You have a-

Kei: King Xenomorph. Are...You going..To kill my brothers...And sisters?

Yami: No. If they are not causing harm to anyone in this country then I will not kill anyone of your people.

Kei: Thank you.. -He said as he bowed to her slightly as he withdrew his tail from her neck- And please...Momo and...The others must not...Know of my new forms..I want them..To learn on their..Own..

Yami: As you say, but I will make no such promise if they do not like the idea of keeping secrets about you if they were to ask by force.

Kei: So be it. -Yami then sprout out wings from her back as she flew up high into the sky as Kei climbed back to the window in Momo's room and closed the window as he saw her sleeping soundly as he did not sleep with her on the bed but slept in the living room downstairs-

-In the sewers of Japan, the sound of tapping, growling, screeching and crawling could be heard echoing throughout the sewer pipelines as there were many more other Xenomorphs crawling through the pipelines of the sewers of Japan as many were Drones and Warrior Xenomorphs. During the next day in the morning as Kei was soundly asleep, he woke up to see that Momo was on top of him as it surprised him, though it was still early in the morning as it was 6 in the morning and Mikan had just woken up to make breakfast, Kei wanted to get out of the couch but did not dare move Momo away as he was afraid that he might wake her up until he saw Nana walk by as he then used his tail and poke her back softly as Nana turned to see Momo sleeping on top of Kei, which annoyed her slightly as Kei would then use his tail and point at Momo, asking Nana to help him move Momo so he can get up from the couch as Nana nodded and asked her sister Lala who was in the kitchen to help as well. The two sisters then tried to pulled Momo away but she was holding onto Kei's body tightly. It was then Kei would just get up as Momo was still hugging him while she was asleep-

Nana: Damn...She's...Oh forget it!

Lala: Momo! It's to wake up!

Momo: J-Just a few more minutes..

Nana: Oh..It's quite warm outside now so maybe Kei is producing warm heat from his body, making it feel nice for her.

Lala: Let's tease her! -She got down to Momo's ear and whispered into her ears softly- Kei is hugging Nana's hand right now~ -In that instant, Momo's eyes widened as she fell to the floor and woke up but before she hit the floor, Kei grabbed her hands to make sure she wouldn't hit her hand on the floor-

Momo: Nana!

Nana: What? I did nothing!

Momo: Where's Kei-san?!

Kei: Right here.. -Momo would look up to only realise that her hands were being held by Kei's hands as she blushed madly and let go as she turned and walked away as she would look down and got embarrass-

Nana: That's what you get for taking him all for yourself.

Kei: Taking..him?

Momo: S-Shut up! Besides, it's the weekend, so do your part and take care of him, for these 2 days, okay?

Nana: Sure~ Of course I will~ I'll do an ever better job in raising a Xenomorph than you, because you can only raise plants when I can raise other lifeforms that are beasts and monsters~

Momo: Nana..!

Nana: In. Your. Face!

Lala: They're very close, now aren't they?

Kei: Very..

-An hour passed as everyone was awake and started having breakfast together while Kei was sitting in the living room as usual as he was studying through the dictionary to learn the words and translations once more until he came across two words that caught his attention as the words were "Darkness" and "Nemesis"-

Kei: -Kei thought to himself as he placed a bookmark on that one page that he stopped reading- "Golden Darkness, translated as Konjiki no Yami along with her sister Kurosaki Mea and her master Nemesis that I have been seeing in Momo's documents in her computer. The only information I have about Nemesis is her ability to be a weapon like Yami and Mea along with the ability to teleport and her super strength. With history from what my King and older brothers have told me, Nemesis has a big history against us Xenomorph race, which are much bigger than the history we have with the Deviluke Empire. It also seems like Yuuki Rito attracts a lot of people to him, Yuuki Mikan, Momo, Nana, Lala, Celine, Peke, Yui, Yami, Mea with a lot more along with Nemesis as it was written in Momo's documents, if I cannot find Nemesis myself then I'll have Yuuki Rito be the bait and have him bring me to Nemesis, so that I can end her myself." -Kei thought to himself as he glared while looking outside while the others were looking and were a little worried about what was wrong with Kei. Later on in a few hours time after everyone had taken their baths and changed, they were all leaving the house to head into the city, Nana was clinging onto Kei as it was her turn to watch over him while Momo gets to relax for the day and the next day, though from the sight of Nana and Kei chatting and were bonding closely, Momo was feeling jealous as she got slightly teary as Rito would poke Momo's cheek softly as she turned to see Rito trying to cheer her up-

Momo: R-Rito-san..?

Rito: There's no need to cry, you know? Perhaps you've changed your motives from me to him, which is what I can assume from seeing that you've been visiting my room a lot less lately and that you don't sneak up on me when I'm taking a bath now, though you don't do the same to Kei-san but sleep with him.

Momo: I-I'm just trying to raise him like any parent would raise a child!

Rito: I know he's like at least 4-5 months as Nana had told me but through the eyes of others, he seems like a 16-18 year old with a normal life while has the physical appearance of a very muscular and kind person. Though I have to admit that he's way smarter than everyone else in the whole house, he might be even smarter than Yami.

Momo: Eh? S-Smarter than Yami-san?

Rito: You could see the difference of how the two would read books as Yami reads for pleasure while Kei-san reads to learn. There's a difference between dedication and pleasure after all.

Momo: W-What are you trying to imply here about Yami-san with Kei-san?

Rito: Well to sum up, I do not like the idea or what I am gonna say but if something were to happen between Kei-san and Yami, the chance of who would win the fight would go to Kei-san as he seems very decisive, unpredictably cunning, incredibly fast and powerful and he's also very intelligent for an Alien species that everyone says are not very smart.

Momo: I guess you're right about that, as he is very different from his other counterpart relatives, though even if he were to fight, it does not look like he has any experience in fighting unlike Yami-san who has years of experience in fighting all sorts of creatures and Kei-san is still considered a baby, plus I've only seen him in his true Alien form once..

Rito: You never asked to see it again?

Momo: I never liked that form of his, it scares me and no matter what, even if I know that the Xenomorph is Kei-san, I always get the feeling that he would have the intention to kill me without a second thought but...

Rito: But..?

Lala: Momo likes him, that's why~

Momo: Onee-sama!

Rito: Really now? How surprising? Though that's nice, that you've really fallen in love with someone who you may have a chance in going after.

Lala: But Kei shows no signs of interests of the opposite sex! Though he's quite naughty since he's not more than 6 months old after all~

Rito: In a way, he's still immature in most sense but he knows when to play and when not to, I guess that's why Nana is so fond of him, because he can be tamed and controlled easily at this age, I assume?

Peke: That is correct! And with Nana-sama's abilities, Nana-sama can listen and control Kei-san at ease due to the fact that he still has the pure genes of a biomorph beast known as the Xenomorph within his instinctive cells.

Rito: We should really thank Nana for helping us by communicating with Kei-san. I don't know what would've happen if it weren't for her powers.. Right, Momo? Momo..?

Momo: Why? Why..? -She had stopped walking as she was looking down at her feet as she had clenched her hands into fists as she seemed furious. Tears could be seen dropping down from her eyes as she then look up at everyone as Nana, Kei, Mikan and Celine along with Rito and Lala looked back at Momo with concern- I was the one that brought him back and started to properly raise him on my own! I was the one that was willing to sacrifice what I have for him and I did most of the work but no one even thanked me but you're gonna thank her when she only has to take care of him for 2 times a week while I have to watch over him for the rest of the 5 days of the week?! It's like I'm not getting the love and respect that I want from you all!

Nemesis: My~ My~ Princess Momo~! Don't make such a scene in public, you'll make a fool out of yourself and ruin that face of yours as you'll look more older than you are right now~ -She said as Nemesis appeared right next to Rito as the short little dark skinned girl with a black yukata and golden eyes spoke out to Momo as an insult as Nemesis would smirk at Momo, which made Momo even more furious than before as she glared at Nemesis-

Kei: Nemesis..

Nana: Kei..?

Kei: She's...Here...

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7:- Learning

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 7:- Learning

Opening Theme:- デストピア - GLAY

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 6:- She's...Here...]

-From the moment Nemesis had appeared as she wanted to speak to Momo but was hiding behind Rito, Nemesis was then stabbed right in the chest as Lala pulled Rito away quickly as Nemesis was shouting in pain and was vomiting blood as she looked back to see Kei, being surprised to see a Xenomorph-

Nemesis: Ugh...How many years has it been since I've last seen a Xenomorph, not to mention, one who looks like a Human- -Before she could finish talking, Kei swung his tail up high and slammed Nemesis' body onto the concrete floor as everyone watched and was afraid, Kei would then pull his tail out of Nemesis' chest as he walked over to her as he seemed furious, his arms would then mutate into Xenomorph claws with large sickles down from his elbow. As Kei was about to grab hold of Nemesis' face, Nana would stop him before he could kill her, it was then Kei did as he was told and not attack but Nemesis' wounds regenerated as she then jumped kicked Kei and flew up to the building- Not bad for a mere Xenomorph, though you're no ordinary Xenomorph. Perhaps I'll-...?! -Nemesis was in shock to see Kei's human body transforming quickly-

Rito: Momo! You gotta clear the area, make sure no one can see this, we'll get everyone in the area to safety while you and Nana stop Kei-san from going berserk!

-Lala would press the buttons on her phone as giant flowers appeared behind her as sprayed a powerful powder around the area as it made all Humans except Rito and Mikan to fall asleep, it was then, Lala, Mikan and Rito quickly ran and gathered as many people as they can to safety. As Momo turned to see Nana in shock and was afraid, Momo's eyes widened at the sight of Kei's new Xenomorph form as it was twice the size than before, as his whole body was faded green with bloody red outlines as he had long fangs with long and sharp spinal spikes with diamond-sharp blades on his forearms like a mantis. The Xenomorph would screech powerfully, causing everyone's hearing to hurt for several moments and as it was hurting Nemesis' ears, he was climbing up the walls of the building to quickly go after Nemesis as he would try to sunk his teeth onto her face but she dodged the attack quickly as Kei spitted out acid from his mouth and caught a little bit of acid on Nemesis' clothes-

Momo: K-Kei-san! P-Please! Stop this now!

Nemesis: Now why should you stop him? After all, you're the one that raised him to be what he is right now~

Momo: Eh? I-I did not- Ah! -Nemesis kicked Momo right in the stomach as she teleported close to the girl as Momo flew to Nana as they both hit each other and had passed out-

Rito: Momo! Nana! Tsk! Nemesis! Stop this!

Nemesis: Don't be a fool, my Servant! You have no right to command me! Ahaha-?! -She was then pinned to the ground by Kei as she kept moving her head to avoid getting bitten in the face by Kei- Not surprised, even if you are intelligent, your fighting techniques are the same like all other Xenomorphs, brute force, though you can never beat me if you're...Alone...? -Nemesis started to panic slightly as she looked behind Kei to see a few more Xenomorphs as most are Drones and Warriors as she also saw Momo and Nana standing next to Kei as they looked down and glared at Nemesis with the intent to kill in their eyes-

Rito: T-There are more of those Xenomorphs..

Lala: H-How..?

Peke: It must be because of that screech or roar he did after he transformed, he was calling out for help but I thought he was the only Xenomorph on this planet?

Rito: Maybe he's not telling us things that we should know.

Nemesis: H-How are you two still conscious?! H-H-How are there more Xenomorphs on this planet?!

Momo: Listen here, little girl. The two of us sisters have developed powerful regenerative replacement cells that was given to us by the man who is pinning you down.

Nemesis: You don't mean that..H-He...Gave you his traits through blood?!

Nana: And more~ -She said as she rubbed the head of one of the Drones-

-Kei opened his mouth widely as the sight of his smaller jaw could be seen within his mouth as he was about to bite Nemesis' face off but before he could, Nemesis used her hair and attacked everyone that was surrounding her and teleported to one of the buildings as she retreated and flew away quickly-

Momo: Tsk! She retreated!

Nana: We'll get her next time. Kei? -Momo and Nana turned to Kei as they saw him communicating with the other Xenomorphs as they returned back to the sewers as Kei turned to the girls and walked up to them but did not transform back-

Momo: You can transform back into your Human form now if you want.

Nana: Uh...He said that he can't do that.

Momo: Why not?

Nana: He'll be buck-naked if he did that... -Nana whispered to Momo as the two were blushing slightly, Momo would press on a few buttons on her phone as a pair of male clothes were telerported into her arms as she gave the clothes to Kei as he would then go to an alleyway and transformed and get himself changed, the two sisters looked back to see Lala was using her inventions to repair the damage of the city- I wonder what happened to us..

Momo: What do you mean?

Nana: I never had a problem with Nemesis but when I saw her, I can't help but feel like beating her up into a pulp.

Momo: I don't know about you but I never liked her at all, though my hatred for her just got worse. Though I think I know why we dislike her so much.

Nana: And that is?

Momo: I think we got some part of Kei-san's blood within us to follow what he dislikes? Though I'm not sure.

Nana: That makes no sense..

-In a minute as Kei came back with normal clothes as he approached to everyone and got down to his knees and apologised sincerely-

Kei: I...Am sorry for my...Rude behaviour.. -From hearing him apologise, everyone smiled happily at him and accepted his apology but Momo and Nana were blushing as they looked at him and smiled happily at him, everyone then continued with what they had planned out and forgot about the other civilians that were sleeping on the roadside as Momo clinged onto Kei's arm tightly while Nana just walked beside Kei-

Rito: Kei-san? Why were there more Xenomorphs here?

Kei:...I will explain...Every...Thing at home..

Rito: Why can't you explain here?

Momo: Rito-san! This is a personal thing! You're being insensitive!

Rito: Oh right! I-I'm sorry!

Mikan: He looks cool in that Alien form of his though~

Nana: I can totally agree~

Kei: Thank...You..?

-Hours later as Rito, Lala and Celine went to walk around the mall while Momo and Nana went out to buy some clothes for Kei while Mikan was shopping for groceries and Kei was helping her carry the bags. Mikan was standing on tip toes as she was trying to get a can of soup from the shelf but couldn't reach it, it was then Kei grabbed the can for Mikan as the two started to get close and communicate amongst each other and try to get to know each other a little more-

Mikan: How about tonight, I'll roast a chicken just for you?

Kei: Chicken?

Mikan: You never ate it before right? Though you have heard of it, I'll let you try something different for once, you can't always have Momo-san and Nana-san's blood everyday, you need more nutrients with meat instead of just liquid after all.

Kei: Thank you, Mikan..

Mikan: Don't mention it~ Besides, you're a nice person after all, you're not as pathetic like my brother but you can be very dependable and sweet like him. Oh! How about this! Do you want to learn how to cook tonight?

Kei: Would...Momo and Nana...Let me?

Mikan: Even if they won't let you cook, but if you want to learn, I'll still teach you even if they don't allow it! I'll take the responsibility in teaching you on how to cook, clean and take care of everyone if I'm not in the house. Momo-san and Rito could cook but sometimes I can't really rely on them because Momo-san would do unnecessary things to my brother and Rito...His cooking skills aren't that great, but he can do the laundry, cleaning and watering the plants well.

Kei: Rito...Useless?

Mikan: -She would giggle softly and smiled happily- In a way, I guess you can put it that way but he's useful when you need it for simple things that you can't do alone. Besides, you're a quick learner and you're very smart, since that's what Momo-san and Nana-san keeps bragging to me about it, so why don't we make use of that intelligence of yours and teach you the ways of household supplements in Human nature?

Kei: Cleaning, cooking, washing...Eating, sleeping, learning..?

Mikan: There's also taking care of Celine-chan if I'm too busy to take care of her, she's very fond of you because you have a bit of Momo-san's genetic cells of being able to communicate with plants, so she'll trust you~

Kei: Fun to learn..?

Mikan: I like doing chores but you should at least just learn from it and if you like it, then we can do it together!

Kei: -He smiled at Mikan as he gave a thumbs up and his tail was swinging around lightly as a sign of happiness. From the smile, Mikan's eyes widened as she would blush and turn away from him quickly and went to get more food as Kei followed. After Mikan and Kei were done with their grocery shopping, they sat on a bench, outside of the market together as Mikan was drinking a tomato juice and shared with Kei, though he did not want to share as he was afraid that he couldn't drink it, Mikan insisted him to drink as well, which Kei then obliged and took a sip of the tomato juice from the straw, after drinking a little, he licked his lips and smiled softly as he enjoyed the taste of tomato for the first time- It's...Deliciously..Sweet..

Mikan: Aha! So you like it?

Kei: Very much. -An older couple were walking by Mikan and Kei as they were chuckling softly at the sight of Kei and Mikan as they said to each on how cute two were as Mikan would blush and look down to her legs and drank her tomato juice nervously- Those two...

Mikan: Hmm? -She looked ahead to where Kei was looking at as they both saw a couple with red hair and purple eyes. Mikan found the male to really handsome as he has the similar bad boy look to him just like Kei while the girl was extremely beautiful with her short hair as the couple then walked passed the two-

Maki: Where do you think we should go next?

Shinji: Go have lunch and then watch that movie that everyone has been crying for, Koe no Katachi or whatever is it.

Maki: Sounds like a great idea!

Shinji: I brought a tissue box with me, just in case too.

Maki: It's not like we'll be crying that much, you know?

Shinji: It's not just for crying, if you know what I mean~

Maki: Wha-? -Her eyes widened as she blushed madly and smacked Shinji's arm lightly as she smiled softly- How shameless of you..

Mikan: They were quite gorgeous, huh?

Kei: Very, but...They are...Siblings..

Mikan: Huh?! No way! How can you tell?

Kei: It's hard...To...Explain..

Mikan: Buu! Rito and the others are taking quite awhile, huh?

Kei:...Shall we go...And find them?

Mikan: Yeah, sure. -The two got up from the bench as Mikan threw the empty cup into the bin as Kei held the bag of groceries and walked beside Mikan as the two were walking around the mall together-

Kei: Mikan..?

Mikan: Yes?

Kei: How does...It feel..To be in love?

Mikan: Eh? A-Are you in love?

Kei: I am...Unsure of that.

Mikan: Well.. I'm not really sure myself because I've never fallen in love with anyone before.

Kei: Not even..With Rito?

Mikan: He's my brother! Blood-related brother, I can't fall in love with him even if I wanted to. Though I'm sorry but I can't really answer your question, maybe you can ask Momo-san or Nana-san? They might know a bit more about love than I do.

Kei: I see.

-In the passing minutes as Mikan and Kei found the others, they would all head back home. As everyone was at home, Momo was in her room while Nana was in the living room with Rito, Lala and Celine as they were playing games together while Mikan was teaching Kei on how to cook-

Mikan: So what do you think of cooking?

Kei: It is..Fun. -He said with a little smile as he had finish roasting a whole chicken, after cutting it into smaller pieces as Mikan would blush a little from his smile-

Mikan: You never had chicken before so have a little bit before we get to the cleaning and stuff.

Kei:...N-Nana..?

Nana: Hmm? What?

Kei: Can I...Eat?

Nana: -She would smiled widely and happily as she loved how he's asking her permission to eat a chicken- Of course you can~ It's meat after all~ -Kei would smile happily as he took a small piece of the chicken meat and took a bite as everyone in the room watched him eat, in a second after he ate, he smiled widely and happily as he gave off a very innocent look on his face as he looked like a baby. Nana and Mikan would blush and stare at Kei as they watched him smile happily, it was then Lala yelled out loudly-

Lala: Momo~! Kei is smiling happily and innocently! -The sound of the floor banging from upstairs could be heard as Momo ran downstairs quickly as she held a camera in her hand-

Momo: Where?! Ah! -She gasped loudly as she blushed madly and smiled happily as well as she drooled a little and took pictures of Kei smiling in all directions as he was eating the chicken. Momo and Nana took out their cells and took a picture of Kei eating as well as Rito then noticed what the three girls were doing and did not say anything but thought it was weird- Wait! W-Why is he eating chicken?! Shouldn't he be drinking Nana's blood if he's hungry?

Mikan: I wanted him to try something different than to always have to drink blood out from you two, it's not healthy to only drink blood and not have proper meals!

Nana: I kinda agree, I think he needs to eat something different at least. He's still a child after all, it's good that he's trying something different.

Momo:...Mikan-san, what else have you let him drank or ate?

Kei: Tomato..Juice.. -He said as he eating happily and innocently-

Momo: T-T-TOMATO JUICE?! It's a fruit! How can you let him drink from a fruit when he's carnivorous?! It might make him sick! Oh no, what if he gets diarrhea or a stomach ache? K-Kei-san? Are you feeling all right? Is your tummy okay? Are you feeling dizzy or do you have a headache?

Mikan: Momo-san! You're being too paranoid, he has a human form after all, maybe he retains the digestion form of both Human and Alien. Besides, when I gave him the juice to drink, he seemed to enjoy the sweet taste.

Momo: Really?

Nana: Hey Kei. How are you feeling?

Kei: Happy..! -He said as he was still eating the chicken-

Lala: Seems like he'll be eating all of that chicken in one sitting.

Rito: He has a big appetite, huh?

Nana: Maybe he won't want my blood for tonight after this meal.

Mikan: I'm gonna have him cook with me for dinner tonight and have him join us for dinner, hopefully he can eat what we're eating, vegetables and other things.

Momo: I-I won't allow this! For his own safety! -Kei's tail dropped as he seemed a little bit depressed that he's not allowed to eat with everyone else for dinner as everyone felt bad for him and stared at Momo for making him sad. Momo would feel guilty for doing such a thing to him as she would then sigh softly- Fine...He can eat dinner with everyone.. -His tail stood up and started waving slightly as he seemed pleased to hear that as Momo then thought to herself- "I have the absolute need to pin him down and do immoral things to him right now because of that adorable face of his! But if I do such a thing in front of Rito-san and the others, I'll get yelled at.."

Lala: Mikan? The juice that you mention, was it his own or yours?

Mikan: It was mine.

Nana: So you two...Shared..?

Mikan: Yeah? Was that a problem?

Rito: M-Mikan...You just had an indirect kiss with him!

Nana: ! -She was cringing slightly as she was extremely jealous while Momo passed the camera to Rito and walked over to Kei and pulled him away from Mikan as she held onto his arm tightly and was glaring at Mikan-

Momo: Mikan-san, you are now my enemy!

Nana: Mine too.

Mikan: E-Eh?! W-What are you two talking about?

Kei: -He then took a piece of the chicken and fed Momo and Nana. The two sisters smiled happily as they were fed by Kei. He finished eating as he then went to the kitchen and washed the plate, as it was then Mikan and Kei went to the bathroom and cleaned up the place as the two were cleaning up the whole house neatly while Rito was watering the plants while Nana and Momo watched the two do their chores as Lala was playing with Celine, the two younger sisters looked outside to see that Kei was hanging the clothes up outside neatly and swiftly as Mikan watched him do the work-

Mikan: He's so dependable~! It's nice to have a little more help, apart from someone.. -She said as she looked at Rito-

Rito: What..?

Mikan: Oh, it's nothing..

Kei: -He was done hanging the clothes as he then looked back Mikan- Now..What?

Mikan: Now we relax until 5 o'clock. Then we'll start by making dinner by then.

Kei: Okay. -The three would then enter the house as Kei sat down on the floor and leaned back on the couch as Nana petted Kei's head lightly and praised him for all of the work he did, while Momo sat next to him on the floor and leaned on his shoulder and held his arm tightly as she praised him as well. Kei's tail started swinging around under the coffee table slightly as he was happy for getting praised-

-Hours later as it was time for Mikan and Kei to cook dinner, Momo would not let go of Kei's arm as she was extremely attached to him as Nana would pull Momo away from Kei's arm as she did not want her to bother him as he was cooking curry while Mikan was cutting the ingredients for the curry he was making, in awhile after Mikan had finished cooking the rice and Kei was done with the curry, everyone sat around the dining table and ate. As everyone except Kei had a taste of his curry, everyone smiled happily while Momo along with Nana and Mikan were over exaggerating on how good it tasted but wondered why Kei did not touch his plate of food-

Mikan: Why aren't you eating?

Kei: M-Momo might...Get mad..At me..

Nana: Momo! What did you do now?!

Momo: Eh?! Y-You can eat though! I didn't say you can't! I'm just a little...Paranoid..That's all..

Kei: Okay..-He then grabbed the spoon and took his first bite of rice and curry along with potatoes and other vegetables as he smiled happily and innocently, thus making the three obvious girls smile and blush happily as they watched him eat-

Nana: -She thought to herself- "Even though he looks like a monster when he transforms, he's very cute and innocent. Though I hope he'll get hungry tonight..W-Wait! What am I saying?! I-It's not like I like it when he drinks my blood or anything! Stupid me! That is so lewd!" -She thought to herself as she was blushing madly and continued eating as Mikan and Momo saw how Nana was reacting-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 8:- Nana & Kei

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 8:- Nana & Kei

Opening Theme:- デストピア - GLAY

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 7:- Learning.]

Kei: Nana..?

Nana: Y-Yes?

Kei: Your...Face is red.

Nana: I-It is? I'm just a little tired, I guess. -She's nervous as she was alone in the room with Kei as he was leaning on her bed while reading a book as he was sitting on the floor while she was sitting down on the bed and was watching him from behind as she was blushing- A-Are you hungry?

Kei: Not..Really.

Nana: Ah, all right then.. -By surprised, Lala entered Nana's room as she was holding a little round metal ball-

Lala: Nana, Kei! Look at what I made!

Nana: A ball?

Kei: Big ball.

Lala: Let's see how it works! Click! -She pressed on a button on the ball as he sprayed some sort of gas around the whole room as Nana and Lala shouted as they were surprised- W-Well! It doesn't work.. It was suppose to spray cold air but it only came out some sort of gas! I'll be right back! -She said as she left while Nana was coughing and was swinging her arm around her face lightly as she then turned to Kei-

Nana: Kei. You all right? ...Kei? -She asked if he was all right as had his book closed and he was not moving- K-Kei? You're kinda scaring me, are you all right? -Kei would turn to Nana as he seemed somewhat more different than usual, it was then Kei would pin Nana down on the bed as she blushed madly and was confused of the situation until Kei bit Nana's neck softly and started sucking her blood and had used his tail to wrap around Nana's tail as Nana would squirm and moan softly as her face turned completely red- Ah..Ah! K-Kei..Y-You're being too aggressive-ah! Ha...Kei... I...Please... -Kei would slowly undress Nana as he was unaware of the situation and had no idea what he was doing as he pulled Nana's shirt off as she was completely topless, though Nana was embarrassed, she did not resist nor covered her chest as it seemed like she did not mind having Kei to do what he was doing to her and let him be. Nana would then put her hands in between her crotch as she was moving her leg around as he seemed like she was rubbing between her legs. Kei would stop sucking her blood as he gain conscious of what he was doing as he moved away from Nana as he licked his lips to only taste Nana's blood until he saw Nana was completely topless and was touching herself as Kei saw, for the first time in his life, Kei was blushing and was embarrassed as he crawled back and away from Nana until she opened her eyes and was breathing heavily as she crawled over to Kei erotically as hearts could be seen in her eyes as she sat on his leg and wrapped her arms around his neck as she licked her lip and whispered to him- One night, okay~? Just this once...Just for you.

Kei: Eh? I...N-Nana.. -Momo then entered the room as she came to check on Kei but saw what Nana was doing to him-

Momo: Kei-san-?! W-What is going on?! Nana! Nana!

Nana: Be quiet and leave us be. I want to have this one night with the two of us to be special..

Momo: Not when you're that erotic! I'm the one who should be more sexier than you are! -She said as she pulled Kei away from Nana as Momo held Kei's hand and walked out of the room quickly with Kei. As the two left, the hearts in Nana's eyes disappeared as she then blinked a few times to clear her vision as he then wondered why her chest felt cold, she looked down to see she was completely topless as she would blush madly and cover her chest and wonder where Kei went and why she was topless. Momo and Kei then entered Momo's bedroom quickly as Momo took a deep breath and asked Kei what had happened- W-What was going on?

Kei: I..Lala's..Inventions..

Momo: Onee-sama's fault, huh? It must be one of her failed and weird inventions again...? Kei-san? Your face is red! You're blushing! Kyaa! That is so cute. For the first time, you're blushing! -She said as she got close to Kei's face and hugged him as Kei blushed even more as he was embarrassed by the situation he is in and Momo thought to herself- "I'm trying my absolute best to not assault him like a maniac, jeez! I have such a strong urge to just eat him up! Eh?! W-What am I even saying?! T-That's not what I should be saying! I should be saying that I want him to eat me up instead! Yeah, that sounds much better~" -She was thinking as she seemed to be dreaming and drooling at the same time-

-In a second as Kei lost conscious of himself as he became the same person as he was just awhile ago with Nana, he would then stare at Momo and lifted her chin up as he hugged her and looked at her in the eyes as Momo blushed madly and got embarrassed as she wanted to push him away but also did not want to at the same as she wanted to be with him, Kei would slowly move his face closer to hers as Momo thought that he wanted to kiss her, which she obliged and closed her eyes and let him kiss her. Kei would set his lips on Momo's lips softly as Momo screamed internally as her heartbeat was raising and her face was completely red as Kei would let go of her slowly as Momo would then hug Kei's body tightly and rub her face on his stomach and did not want to let go of him as Kei gained his consciousness once more and looked down to see Momo hugging him so adorably as he blushed at the sight and was wondering why was he being hugged-

Momo: "Kyaaa! He kissed me! Right on the lips! On the lips! I want to scream so badly! I don't even dare let him see the grin on my face, it'll disgust him that I'm smiling like an absolute pervert! But his lips was just so soft that I...That I just.." -She thought to herself as she was starting to daydream and drool slightly as Nana came into the room and pulled Kei away from Momo and dragged Kei back to her room while Momo fell into her bed, grabbed her pillow, hugged it tightly and screamed into it as her face was completely red as she was tearing up due to so much happiness-

Nana: You're mine for today and tomorrow! Momo is not allowed to have you until then!

Kei: O-Okay..?

Nana: This time, I'll go on the offensive, you got it?

Kei: I...Don't understand..

Nana: Watch and learn from your Onee-sama(Implying herself)! -She wrapped her arms around her body as she pushed him onto her bed and snuggled against his chest as Kei was blushing, Nana would look up at his face and saw him blush as she blushed madly as well as she found how adorable he was with that blush of his as she then thought to herself- "I don't know why I'm doing but I don't feel embarrassed at all, I feel happy that I'm doing it instead. He has this nice scent on him that feels a bit addicting...W-What the heck am I even saying?!" -She just stopped thinking as she saw Kei's lips as she crawled to his face as she was on his body and gently kissed her lips as Kei did not resist but let her do what she wanted, after the kiss, the two would look at each other as Kei was blushing slightly while Nana smiled and then blushed madly as her eyes widened as she planted her face on his chest to her embarrassed look and thought to herself- "W-Wait! I-I just gave him my first kiss! M-M-My first kiss! A-A-And I initiated it first! W-What's going on?! W-Why did I do that to him?! Though..He has very soft lips, which are like marshmallows. I kinda want- wait! I'm turning into Momo! Damn her! I blame her for making me do something I do not like doing! Lewd and shameless acts!" -It was then Kei pulled the bands out of her hair slowly as he let her hair down and stared at her as Nana was wondering why he did that- W-Why did you do that?

Kei:...I like it...When your hair..Is down.. -Nana would blush madly as she rolled to the other side of the bed and grabbed her pillow as she was too embarrassed to look at him in the face but was so happy that he finds her attractive with her hair down(He said no such thing but only said that he likes it with with her hair down).-

Nana: Kei? Were you hungry when you sucked my blood?

Kei: Not...Really..

Nana: So what you did..Was it intentional?

Kei: I have...Self control but...I could not control...Myself from wanting..Your blood.

Nana: ! -She'd blush even more and roll around the bed as she covered her face with the pillow and screamed internally- You know? Uh..Why don't you go downstairs for awhile? I'd like to be left alone for awhile..I-I'm sorry..

Kei: Okay.. -He did as he was told and went downstairs to the living room as Nana was in her room and was thinking about Kei. As Kei was downstairs, he saw Mikan was with Celine, as the two were watching TV-

Mikan: Oh hey, I thought you'd be resting, what brings you here?

Kei: Nana..Asked me to come down..Here.

Mikan: She kicked you out?

Kei: I...Think so..She may be..Angry.

Mikan: W-What? Why? What did you do?

Kei: Nothing..

Mikan: -She would sigh softly as she sat next to Kei on the couch and patted his back lightly- Nana-san has always been like that so don't be so hard on yourself, okay~?

Kei: Okay..

-The weather was nice and cool during the night as Celine was enjoying herself with TV as Mikan leaned on Kei's shoulder and yawned softly as she was feeling sleepy, Rito came downstairs as the two sitting together as Mikan was leaning on Kei's shoulder as Rito thought that it was cute of what Mikan was doing as they looked like a normal couple from behind, he would sneak to the kitchen and get himself a glass of water until he walked passed the living room and saw that Kei had his head leaned onto Mikan's head as well as the two were soundly asleep as Celine climbed up the couch and sat on Mom's lap and watched the TV, it was then Momo came down to check on Kei as she saw the two acting all lovey dovey, Momo got a little jealous but was somewhat happy for Mikan as she took a picture of them both sleeping and giggled softly, Rito then went upstairs as Momo then looked around to see if the coast was clear as she would then get close to Kei and was about to kiss him as she was caught in the act by Nana-

Nana: Don't you dare, he's mine now, remember?

Momo: ! F-Fine..Whatever..-She pouted as she went upstairs to her bedroom-

-Nana sighed in relief and did the same as what Momo just did, as Nana quickly kissed Kei on the lips softly and smiled happily as she blushed slightly and thought to herself "I think I just found my true love..Or maybe..More than that."-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 9:- Innocence of Mikan & Kei

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 9:- Innocence of Mikan & Kei

Opening Theme:- デストピア - GLAY

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 8:- Nana & Kei.]

-It was the next following day as it was 5:38 in the morning as Mikan was waking up slowly as she noticed that she was sleeping in the living during that whole night. She blinked a few times to clear her vision as she then stretched and turned and looked up to see Kei's face, as she realised that she was sleeping on his lap during the whole time as Mikan would blush madly and get up as she took a few steps back from Kei as she was embarrassed for sleeping on his lap-

Mikan: W-W-Was I sleeping on your lap the whole night?

Kei: Yes.

Mikan: A-And you were okay with it?

Kei: Yes.

Mikan: Were you able to sleep?

Kei: Yes.

Mikan: Did you even sleep?

Kei: Yes.

Mikan: Stop saying "yes" and say something else!

Kei: Okay.

Mikan: W-Where's Celine-chan?

Kei: With Lala.

Mikan: O-Okay then.. Did you get enough sleep?

Kei: A little. I was...Making sure...If you were...comfortable or were..Able to sleep.. -Mikan would blush slightly and skip a heartbeat as she did not know that he was that caring and was being so kind to her-

Mikan: A-Anyway, I-I think I'm just gonna go take a-a...Uh..Bath..Yeah! I'm gonna go take a bath, c-can you prepare breakfast for everyone?

Kei: American..Breakfast?

Mikan: Hmm~ Yeah, sure, why not? Something different once in awhile. -Mikan went upstairs to her room to get some clothes and her towel as she took a deep breath and sigh softly as she got nervous for being too personally close with Kei for the first time-

-The TV was on as Kei turned it on to hear the news but saw that there was a Disney movie being played as it was the movie called "Moana" that released not long ago was being played on TV and the song "We Know The Way" was being played as well while Kei was cooking with an innocent smile on his face, and as he was cooking the eggs and bacon along with toasting the bread and getting the milk and juices ready with a choice of coffee as well, he was singing along with the song and was being watched by Momo as she was hiding at the side of the door and was peeking out at Kei as she was blushing and was smiling happily to see Kei singing for the first time and was smiling and cooking at the same time. Hearts could be seen popping out of Momo's head as she was shaking her butt slightly and had her hand covering her mouth as it looked like she was controlling herself to not pounce on Kei as she was being watched by Mikan who happened to come downstairs to see the situation-

Mikan:...I-I'll let her be, just for today.. -Mikan said quietly as she went to the bathroom to take a bath. As Mikan was taking a bath, the others were already awake and could smell of Kei's cooking from upstairs. As the others entered the kitchen, they could see Momo drooling at the sight of Kei, as Nana was disgusted at the sight of what Momo was doing but then ignored her after that, as soon as Mikan was done bathing and changing, she joined everyone for breakfast and ate together but Kei only had bacon and eggs with a cup of orange juice-

Rito: So, Kei-san? Is it okay for me to ask why were there other Xenomorphs apart from just you?

Kei: -He placed his glass down after he drank his juice as Momo wiped his mouth with a tissue- The Xenomorphs that are here..Are more friendlier than others.

Rito: Friendlier?

Kei: They only want...A quiet and peaceful life.

Nana: To sum up, they don't want to be part of battles and such, so they wanna be kept hidden in the sewers while avoiding any contact with Humans, am I right?

Kei: Yes.

Rito: How many other Xenomorphs are there in this country?

Kei: 25 hives.

Rito: ...So nearly a million or more?

Kei: Yes.

Nana: Oh and today, I'll be going out to meet Mea.

Rito: I'm going out with Lala and Celine-chan to help find some books with Yami.

Momo: I'm gonna visit Haruna-san today.

Rito: S-Sairenji?

Momo: Yes~ Though I'm just going there to get some stuff from her and maybe chat a little~

Mikan: I'm staying at home.

Kei: Same.

Rito: All right then? You two watch over the house?

Mikan: Sure.

-After breakfast as everyone went out while Kei had gotten out of the bath and Mikan was watering the plants as Kei would then help her with the chores and hang up the laundry. After Kei was done hanging up the laundry, Mikan would fling some water at Kei to tease him as Kei obliged as he chased after Mikan as the two youngest members of the household started playing with each other like little children, as Kei caught up to Mikan, he grabbed her from behind and held her like he was hugging her as she was laughing happily as Kei lost his balance and fell on top of the grass with Mikan on his body, he would chuckle softly for the first time as Mikan blushed at the sight and laughed as well. Minutes later as the two were inside as Mikan was doing her homework while Kei was helping her. After the two were done with their chores, Mikan wanted to go out as she was bored at home and she wanted to show Kei around the city, so she called her brother to let her know as the two got changed and went out together as Mikan had worn a cute outfit while Kei had worn something simple yet suitably perfect for his look as Mikan chose the clothes for him to wear. As the two were walking together in the city, Mikan held hands with Kei to "make sure he wouldn't get lost" and brought him to a cat cafe as people were looking at the two as many were envious of both Kei and Mikan as they look like a very natural couple and are adorable together. The two would enter a cat cafe as they saw Yui there as she was playing with the cats-

Mikan: Kotegawa-san!

Yui: M-Mikan-chan! And...Kei-kun?!

Mikan: Wow! I didn't know you two were that close.

Yui: We're not, what do you mean?

Mikan: You called him by his first name.

Yui: Eh?! I am? -Kei nodded as Yui blushed madly and was embarrassed as she bowed to Kei and apologised as Kei would then pat Yui's back lightly as he didn't mind it, since he likes being called "Kei"- So why are you two together?

Kei: Date.

Yui: W-What?!

Mikan: H-He's joking! He's only joking!

Yui: It's hard to tell with that poker face of his..

-Mikan was playing with the cats and kittens as she was hugging onto a black kitten with golden eyes while Yui and Kei were chatting together-

Yui: So, Kei-kun? Where's Momo-chan? I thought she would be the one that hangs out with you more often, and also Nana-chan.

Kei: Nana went out...With Mea. Momo went...To see some other..Person.

Yui: Is that so?

Kei: By the way.

Yui: Hmm?

Kei: How is your relationship..With Rito?

Yui: ! -She started coughing loudly as she would then quickly close her mouth with her hand as Kei handed her some tissue as she thanked him and coughed into the tissue as she blushed and looked back at him as she was embarrassed- Y-Yuuki-kun? W-w-w-what are you even talking about, Kei-kun?

Kei: Don't you...Love him? -He asked as he tilted his head-

Yui: I-I do not! B-Besides, how would you know that I'm in love with him?

Kei: You're both very...Obvious in facial...Expressions.

Yui: Wha-?! -She'd blush madly out of embarrassment but she did not yell at him as she just scoffed, looked away from Kei and drank her drink, as Mikan then came over to the two as she sat on Kei's lap and was carrying the same black little kitten that she was playing with awhile ago- You two are really close..

Mikan: We are? Can't really tell.

Yui: Well yeah! You're sitting on his lap, you're comfortably drinking off from his drink when you have your own drink and when you two came in, I saw you two holding hands! How shameless!

Mikan: -She'd blush slightly after what Yui had just said- W-Well..When I was holding his hand, I didn't want him to get lost since he's still new to the country!

Yui: Okay, that I'll understand but what about the others?

Mikan: T-That was...Uh.. -She was panicking as Kei hugged her like a pillow as he put his chin on her head lightly-

Kei: We are cousins.

Yui: Eh? Really?

Kei: We are blood related.

Mikan: Y-Yeah! That's right, he actually lives in Hong Kong, which is why his name is very different from ours.

Yui: Yeah...I guess you're right. Though for cousins, sitting on laps, hugging closely and sharing drinks like that is awfully shameless.

Kei: No one will ever know~ -Mikan giggled softly-

Yui: Well it doesn't matter, not like anyone will know you two are relatives since you guys look like an actual couple.

Mikan: I-I'm 12 years old..He's 16.. There's a four year difference..

Yui: Though it isn't illegal. If you were 11 right now and if you two are actually dating, then it would be a crime, but seriously though, I really doubt anyone would know that you're 12 years old since you look more mature than your age says.

Kei: Mikan is...A big girl. -Mikan would blush as she looked down with an embarrassed look on her face after what Kei said as a joke-

Mikan: K-Kei! E-Even if that was a joke, it can be embarrassing! -She said as she yelled at Kei as he got slightly scared and was a little paranoid as he apologised, Mikan then felt bad for yelling at him for over a joke as she then sit sideways and apologised to him as she put the cat near his face as it licked his cheek softly as Kei smiled softly-

Yui:...F-Feels like I'm actually watching a drama.

Mikan: What do you mean?

Yui: You two are very entertaining as Kei-kun is very innocent along with you Mikan-chan.

Mikan: W-What do you mean by him being innocent?

Yui: I don't know but there's just something about him that makes him very innocent, he's not like Yuuki-kun or most other boys, you'd just feel comfortable being around him.

Mikan: Exactly how I feel! That must be the reason why Momo-san and Nana-san are so attached to him!

Yui: Kurosaki-san and Yami-chan are quite attached to him too in school.

Mikan: Eh really? You were close to Yami-san? Why didn't you tell me earlier? -She asked Kei as she leaned on his chest as she looked up at him-

Kei: We only talk..About books and stories.

Yui: Normally Yami-chan would ignore others to avoid a conversation with people since she's quite antisocial but she willingly follows Kei-kun sometimes when he's in the library and the two would read together.

Mikan: With Momo-san and Nana-san there?

Yui: Sometimes Momo-chan will be with the two but not that often. Yami-chan even smiled at someone she just met for the first time!

Mikan: Eh?! No way! She rarely smiles! Especially to a guy!

Yui: I was in the school library one day and I saw the two together and heard them talking about some book called "Re:Zero" or something and Yami-chan laughed and smiled!

Mikan: Eh~? Is that so~? Well this is news to me.. -She said as she looked up at Kei as she glared at him as she was jealous that he was hanging out with Yami instead of her- Though how close is Mea-san with him?

Yui: Kurosaki-san just so happens to be slightly similar to Momo-chan, obsessive and protective. If a guy provokes him or accidentally bumps shoulders with him, Kurosaki-san or even Momo-chan would glare at the person with the intent to kill. Which is kind of a problem for me, since I don't want people to fight in the school..

Mikan: So you're always hanging out with girls, huh? -She repeated what she did before as she glared at Kei once more-

Yui: Mikan-chan?

Mikan: Yes?

Yui: Do you not like him to be around women?

Mikan: Eh? I-It's not like I don't, it's just that..I get a little paranoid. It's like with Rito, most of his friends now are all girls while his only closest male friend is Kei, and that goes to the same for Kei!

Yui: Ah I see your point, you're afraid that he might turn into a playboy.

Mikan: Yes- wait no! No! I don't! I just...

Yui: Hmm~?

Kei: -He hugged Mikan tightly as he turned her away from Yui- Do not bully...Mikan.

Yui: Aww~

-Mikan would blush madly from having him to embrace her in such a way as her heart was raising rapidly. Soon afterwards Mikan and Kei left the cat cafe while Yui stayed there a little while longer to play with the cats and as Mikan and Kei were walking down a park, they saw Nemesis standing right in front of them as she said hi to them both-

Mikan: N-Nemesis?! Y-You're making Kei angry..!

Nemesis: Do not fret, Yuuki Mikan. I am not here to fight. I came here to do something that I have never done in my entire life. -She walked to Kei as she quickly got down to her knees and apologised sincerely to Kei- I am truly sorry for what I have done to your people as I wished I had not done such a thing and I came to realise that I underestimated your kind! I am so sorry!

Mikan: Ah..She apologised..That's new..

Kei: -He sighed softly as he got down to Nemesis and patted her head softly as he spoke to her telekinetically- "I will never forgive you for what you have done to my people but you could change my opinion of you by becoming someone else, by changing yourself. And also, please get up, you're embarrassing yourself and Mikan.." -He would smile to Nemesis as the dark skinned girl would blush slightly as her eyes widened as it looked like she became a little girl for a moment as Mikan was confused of the situation as Mikan did not know that he was speaking to Nemesis through his powers-

Nemesis: To think that you were such a kind person. Though I must admit that you are a little naive like Yuuki Rito but a much better person than he is. So be it! You shall be my master! Ahaha! -She said as she clinged onto Kei's left arm as his right arm was occupied by Mikan-

Mikan: Eh?! W-What?! Y-You just got another girlfriend?!

Kei: Girlfriend?

Mikan: I forgot that you're more innocent than I am...

Nemesis: Yuuki Mikan! From now on, you are my enemy and my rival for the master!

Kei: Do not...Bully Mikan.

Nemesis: O-Okay..

Mikan: -She thought to herself as she was a little worried about Kei- "I-It's like he's creating a harem full of Aliens.. He's just as bad as Rito!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	10. Chapter 10:- Nemesis & Kei

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 10:- Nemesis & Kei

Opening Theme:- デストピア - GLAY

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 9:- Innocence of Mikan & Kei.]

-Kei was walking through the park with Mikan and Nemesis on both sides of his arms as they were clinging onto him closely. Though Kei was not bothered by what they were doing, he was worried about the attention as the three are being looked at by many people as they walked by. Mikan was holding onto Kei's hand tightly as she was slightly afraid of the attention while Nemesis ignored everyone around her and got even more comfortably more close to Kei-

-In the Yuuki residence as Momo returned home from Haruna's home. She would open the door loudly and energetically to call out Kei-

Momo: Keiiiiiii-saaaannnnn~! Oh? He's not home? Mikan-san too. Maybe they went out to- -She'd gasped loudly- A POSSIBLE DATE?! MIKAN-SAN YOU SLY! -She turned on her phone and pressed a button as a tracking screen could be seen as Momo got out of the house to find Kei- Thank goodness I placed a tracker on all of Kei-san's outfits to make sure I wouldn't lose him~

-The three were in a cafe together as Mikan was having a cheese cake with a milkshake while Kei had a warm cup of tea while Nemesis also had tea. Mikan cut a small slice of her cake and fed it to Kei with an innocent smile on her face as Kei obliged and took a bite of his first cake and enjoyed it while Nemesis watched and got a little jealous-

Nemesis: Ah yes, Master. I forgot to clarify one thing.

Kei: What is it?

Nemesis: Since Mea and Konjiki no Yami belong to me, and that I belong to you now, it means that they also belong to you.

Mikan: W-What does that even mean? It sounds so mean..

Nemesis: It is fact. My Master will have whatever that I have. It's most basic of many Master-&-Servant rules.

Kei: First time...I've heard of this.

Nemesis: Then I shall take this as a point! And what has happened to my servant?

Kei: Your..Servant?

Nemesis: Yes. Yuuki Rito. He's my servant after all.

Mikan: Rito went out with Lala-san and Celine.

Nemesis: Ah, I see.

-In an hour or so after they had their tea break, Mikan and Kei went back home while Nemesis followed them as Momo was still tracking Kei's movements and as soon as the group was heading home, Momo was in the city as she would get irritated slightly and went back home again. As the three were at home, Mikan was in her room while Kei and Nemesis were talking downstairs-

Nemesis: There is no need to act anymore, my Master. I'm sure everyone knows you can speak without stopping.

Kei: I have low blood pressure. As a Human, I must maintain my character.

Nemesis: You're already speaking without stopping. -She giggled softly-

Kei: T-That...Oh forget it..

Nemesis: But back to the actual subject, I am actually sorry for what I did. Had I not know that the Xenomorphs are much different than I thought.

Kei: Yami and Mea. They killed thousands...Of Xenomorphs that belonged...To the Queen. You killed millions of Rogues.

Nemesis: Yes. I am aware of the fact that the Rogues are exceptionally more stronger and intelligent than the ones that belong to the Queens but the Queens have more numbers.

Kei: What...Are your plans?

Nemesis: In terms of?

Kei: Domination? War?

Nemesis: Awakening of Darkness.

Kei: Yami's...True power?

Nemesis: So you heard of it?

Kei: I've been...Researching.

Nemesis: Ah, so you've studied enough to know what the Darkness does.

Momo: What is this Darkness that you're talking about? -Momo was breathing heavily and was sweating slightly as she just got back home-

Nemesis: Ah~ Princess Momo~ This is only something that he and I can talk about.

Momo: I don't care, first of all, why are you here?! Secondly, why aren't you dead and third, what is this Darkness that you're both talking about?

Kei: Momo...Sit..

Momo: W-What?

Kei: Just..Sit..

-Momo would then sit on the couch and next to Kei as she listened to them talk-

Kei: Explain to her.

Nemesis: As you wish. When the Darkness Transformation is activated, Yami's personality changes quite drastically. In fact it can be inferred that her personality becomes the complete opposite of her normal one in that she becomes hyperactive, perverted, and less bothered by slimy things. Her feelings for her friends, which she would regularly try to hide, are laid so out in the open that it becomes a complete and total obsession.

Momo: What does that have to do with Darkness at all?! Explain it properly and not act like some 8 year old!

Kei: That is more..Than enough for an explanation.

Momo: Eh? Kei-san...

-Nemesis would change her clothes as her yukata transformed into a sleeveless black dress as she wore it to feel more comfortable, she would get up from her seat and it on Kei's lap and leaned on his chest as she used him like a chair, though he did not mind, Momo was somewhat jealous and irritated at the sight of her doing such an act to Kei as she should be the one that sits on Kei's lap and not Nemesis-

Momo: W-Why are you sitting on his lap?

Nemesis: It's hot today so I'd like to feel cold today~ Besides, he can change his body temperature, since the weather is hot, he would make his body nice and cold~

Momo: T-That doesn't mean that you could just sit on your master's lap without his permission!

Nemesis: I did ask him~ Through telepathic powers~

Momo: Eh? Did she? -She asked Kei-

Kei: She did.

Momo: And you didn't mind her sitting on your lap?

Kei: She is being...Kind and she did say "please".

Momo: And here I thought that the mighty Nemesis is domineering but here she is, getting dominated by Kei-san~ How sad~

Nemesis: -She'd blush slightly and got embarrassed a little- I-It's not like I like getting dominated by men..I-I just..Did not mind that it was him as he is my new master after all..

Momo: Then what about your main target, Rito-san?

Nemesis: He's just my servant~ I'd want him to please me whenever I seek for pleasure~ He's good with women after all~

Momo: Stop abusing Rito-san! He is not your plaything!

Nemesis: But he's my servant, thus being my servant, he is my plaything.

Momo: But that...That is just so...

Nemesis: Unfair?

Momo: Yes! No fair! You have the more domineering personality compare to me!

Nemesis: Oho~? Princess Momo trying to be domineering but failed to do so? How sad~

Momo: S-Shut up!

-As the hours passed as Kei went outside to bring the clothes back in, Nemesis was inside the living room as she was reading a book that Kei passed to her to pass time. It was evening time as Kei was in the kitchen with Mikan as the two were making dinner while Momo was watching Nemesis, making sure she wouldn't do any harm to anyone or to the house as Rito, Nana, Lala and Celine returned home and was surprised to see Nemesis. Nemesis would get comfortable around Rito as she tries to seduce while Nana asked Momo why Nemesis was there-

Kei: Mikan.

Mikan: Hmm?

Kei: I won't be...Having dinner for today.

Mikan: Eh? Why not? Is it because she's here?

Kei: I must watch over her and...Learn something about..Her.

Mikan: Well all right but don't get into too much trouble...Okay?

Kei: Okay. Sorry...For the trouble.

Mikan: No. It's not your fault. Don't push yourself too hard. -She rubbed his arm lightly as she comforted him-

-After dinner as Kei was in the living room alone with Nemesis while the others were in there room, Nana was playing her games in her room while patiently waiting for Kei as she is to watch over him today, though she remembered that Nemesis was downstairs with Kei. Momo was watching the two from a distance as she was hiding. She saw that Nemesis was coming onto Kei as she was being aggressively erotic towards him for some odd reason as she was sitting on his lap while facing him and was looking at him closely with her arms around his neck as Kei did nothing but let her do what she wanted as it seemed like he was spoiling Nemesis from Momo's perspective. Momo was cringing at the sight of the two but Kei had told Momo to not do anything that would disrupt his relationship with Nemesis as he had planned on having her to be his ally in case of future occasions. Kei was blushing slightly as Nemesis was slightly aroused during that moment, considering of what she was wearing as she was breathing heavily into his ears softly and her face was turning red slowly-

Nemesis: M-Master...Just for today, can I call you my servant? Please?

Kei: For...What purpose?

Nemesis: Affection or perhaps something a little more..?

Kei: You may.

Nemesis: My Servant, how does it feel to be dominated by someone of the opposite sex? Knowing that she is older, much older than you are?

Kei: It feels...Worrisome..

Nemesis: Exactly, though exciting~ What turns you on, hmm~? -She asked as she nibbled on his ear softly and kissed his neck a little, though Kei said nothing and was expressionless. Nemesis was not amused that he showed no sexual feelings for her as Nemesis would strip herself down slowly and got close to his lips and tried to kiss him until Nana came into the room and pushed the two aside as Nana seemed furious at Nemesis- Oh my, that was rather rude of you, Princess Nana.

Nana: Rude? You want to talk rude? You're the one who barged into someone else's home, you got comfy before anyone said you could, you shamelessly tried to seduce Kei in the living room and with the others awake! I don't need a dark skinned loli to tell me what is rude and what isn't! Now get out before I'll rip your neck apart!

Kei: Nana...

Nemesis: Oh? So be it then. Though, I'll return soon, my Master.

Kei: I see.

Nemesis: For now~ Let me have a little fun~ -She would change her voice slightly as she then sounded like Momo- Mikan-san! Onee-sama! Rito-san! Help me! I'm in big trouble right now!

Rito: W-What?! MOMO!

-Nemesis then disappeared into thin air as everyone else came down to check on Kei and Momo but only saw Nana and Kei in the living room while Momo was in the kitchen as she was still hiding-

Rito: M-Momo...? What are you doing?

Momo: I...Uh...I need to pee..

Mikan: ?! D-Don't do it here! Do it in the bathroom!

Momo: O-Of course I know that~ J-Just let me pass through the crowd here~ -She said as she slowly and awkwardly walks pass everyone-

Nana: Kei? Are you all right?

Kei: Yes.

Nana: Are you sure? Did she bite you neck? Eat you out? Or do anything horribly shameless to you?

Kei: N-Not...Really..

Nana: R-Really? You better not be spoiling her behind my back because she's very mean!

Kei: I-I'm not..

Nana: Good boy. -She said as she petted Kei's head lightly-

-As the night went out, Nemesis was watching the house from a distance as she was wondering what would have happened if she managed to seduced Kei to the max-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	11. Chapter 11:- Broken heart

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 11:- Broken heart

Opening Theme:- デストピア - GLAY

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 10:- Nemesis & Kei.]

-During the next very day as it was on a Monday in school, everyone was heading to school as usual. During the class session as Tearju was teaching the class, Momo threw a little piece of paper to Kei and as Kei opened it and read it, it said that Momo wanted to have lunch with him later after PE lesson, she would look back from her desk as Kei nodded slowly as Momo would blush slightly with an innocent smile on her face. Kei would then speak to Yami through his telepathic powers as he seemed concern about something-

Kei: "Yami."

Yami: "What?"

Kei: "Did you get any strange feelings when you stepped into the school grounds?"

Yami: "I did, but the source was coming from the classes above us. I can only assume the problem would either be Princess Lala or Yuuki Rito. The usual shameless and perverted acts that may be sprung upon anyone of the girls in this school."

Kei: "Perhaps, though I do get the feeling that Momo will be in a problematic situation. Do you sense any intruders? Such as Nemesis?"

Yami: "Nemesis would not step foot into the school unless she's desperate enough to find someone she wants to personally meet here."

Kei: "The next class is PE, could you do me a favor and keep an eye on Momo? The boys will be in a separate area to the girls."

Yami: "Not at all."

Kei: "Thank you, Yami," -As Kei thanked Yami, she would smile softly and listened to Tearju in the class while Kei looked at Momo's back and was thinking of what problem that might occur as he was extremely concern for her safety along with Nana's though Nana is more luckier than her sister, is what Kei thought-

-As the hour passed as Kei was playing basketball with the other guys while keeping the safety of his two masters in mind, he managed to keep his score from being the top, Kei looked to the side of the court and saw Mea and Nana watching him, as the two waved at him cheerfully, Kei was slightly relieved that Nana and Mea was there as Mea could provide excellent support if anything happens to Nana and he was able to watch over Nana while he's playing but he was worried about the situation with Momo and Yami. In the outdoor court as the girls were playing badminton, Yami was sitting under a tree as she was reading a book while watching over Momo as Momo had went into the gym storage room to get something as she then saw Rito walking by the storage. Momo was playfully fooling around Rito as a joke as she was flirting with him, though with her acts, she overdid what she had done and made Rito pin her down onto on the cotton boards in the the storage room, Yami was about to enter the room toe quickly stop but before she could, Kei had arrived and pulled Yami back with both of his hands and hugged her from behind as they both hid in the shadow of the tree and listened-

Yami: W-What are you doing...? -She asked as she was blushing and was getting embarrassed-

Kei: I apologise.. Your feelings..With Rito...Are still strong..

Yami: How did you know that I-? -Yami then realised that her back was being touched by Kei's tail, as she then found out that Kei used his tail to see through emotions of a person but having a little bit of Momo's powers, he could tell if Momo's heartbeat was raising or decreasing, the two would then quickly jump onto to the storage's roof as Kei used his Alien eyesight to see through the ceiling as his eyes widened at the sight of Rito kissing Momo on the lips, from the sight, Yami was in shock to see the same thing as they saw Rito running away after that- Y-Yuuki Rito.. -Yami was in pain as she felt like her heart could explode with pure rage but at the same time, she was saddened, she then turned to Kei as her eyes widened and was surprised to see Kei was tearing up slightly, Yami would try to comfort him but does not know how as Kei would turn to Yami and pretended like nothing happened as the two saw Momo walked out of the storage room with a big blush on her face. Yami turned to see Kei once more but when she turned, he had disappeared as Yami began to worry about Kei's mentality as he is still considered to be a child among most other Aliens. Yami got down from the roof of the storage room swiftly and quietly as she went to find Mea-

Mea: Yami-onee-chan?

Yami: Where is Kei?

Mea: Not that you mentioned it, I can't sense him in the area though. What about Kei-kun?

Nana: What's this about Kei?

Yami: P-Princess Nana.. I-it's nothing.

Nana: Eh? Really? But if it's about Kei, it should be important, right?

Yami: I guess it is okay to tell you..

Mea: What about Momo-chan?

Yami: This only between the three of us, if Princess Momo knows about any of this, Kei may possibly go berserk and kill one of us.

Mea: I-It must be important then...

-The three then went behind the school building as they skipped a lesson before PE as Yami told Mea and Nana what had happened and told them that Kei had disappeared-

Mea: M-Momo-chan kissed Rito-senpai, huh?

Nana: I'm not all that surprised by this.. Though you're not mad, Mea?

Mea: N-No. Not really. Just a little surprised to see hear that he would do such an act to Momo-chan and coming from Yami-onee-chan, you know she's telling the truth.

Nana: So Kei's missing, huh? Maybe I can use one of my animals to track him down.

Yami: Don't.

Nana: Eh? But we need to find him!

Yami: If you release one of your animals out to find Kei, there will be a possibility that Princess Momo will find out about this situation and the school may panic in the process.

Nana: I guess you're right, but even with my powers, I can't sense him anywhere in the school grounds..

Mea: Neither can I..

Yami: I can only assume that he's left the school or is hiding somewhere underground.

Nana: Maybe with his other relatives.

Yami: It's a possibility. Mea. Distract Princess Momo while Princess Nana and I go and find Kei and bring him back here.

Mea: Roger~!

-Yami and Nana ran through the school halls as quick as they can. As Nana was running through the halls, flashing of electricity and faces could be seen, which was scaring Nana in a way, though she could hear Kei's voice in her head as it seemed like he was speaking to her telepathically as Nana heard Kei's voice, she could also see images from Kei's mind as he was having the intention to kill Rito-

Yami: P-Princess Nana?

Nana: Hold on.. Wait here. I know where he is. -Nana quickly ran up to the roof of the school block as she ran up, she saw Kei along with another alien that has not been to school in a long time, Run Elise Jewelria, a girl with hot pink eyes and has long light green hair with two points sticking out at the top of her head, Nana saw that Run was talking to Kei for the first time- R-Run.. -Though she quickly ignored Run and ran straight to Kei's back and hugged him tightly as the two would fall to the ground and Run would look at them-

Run: A-Are you two okay?

Nana: He's not okay! Can't you see that he's suffering so much that he could cry like a little baby?!

Run: E-Eh?! I just came up here to get some fresh air and I saw him up here and it was my first time seeing him here in the school along with the tail.

Nana: He's not an Alien! He's a normal Human who likes...likes...To dress up in weird fantasies and stuff! He's a complete weirdo! Don't talk to him or you'll get his cooties!

Run: N-Nana-chan..You're being a bit mean to him!

Yami: Princess Nana! -She yelled from the door as she saw that Nana was worried sick about Kei as she looked at the two and saw that Nana was swinging Kei from side to side as well as she was scolding him-

Run: Ah, Yami-chan!

Yami: R-Run..?

Nana: Kei! Kei! Kei! Are you all right?! Y-You better not kill yourself just because of one thing! Or possibly more than that but still!

Kei: I...I am not going...To kill...Myself..

Nana: You're not gonna cry, are you?

Kei: I am not..

Nana: I hate to admit this but, Run! Let him lie on your chest and let him cry on it!

Run: Eh?! W-What?! Why?

Nana: He's very sad and depressed and I don't have big breasts like you do to make him comfortable-...? -Before she could finish her sentence, Kei had hugged Nana tightly in his arms as he was tearing up slightly. Nana would blush madly and get embarrassed but she would then hug him back and rubbed his back lightly as she tries to comfort him-

Run: Aww~ He's quite cute. Though would someone explain to me what's going on? -Kei would then put the tip of his tail onto Run's head as it gave her the memories that he had to explain to Run- Oh. I-I didn't think Rito-kun would...Kiss Momo-chan- Oh crap! -Without realising what she just said, she looked down to see Kei even more sadder than before- I-I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean it! It was by accident! I should be going "Damn that Rito-kun!"! Though...Actually...Damn him, he knows that Lala and I love him but he went to kiss Lala's little sister, talk about being a pig. Disgusting- Oh..Damn me for speaking out loud.. -She would then try to comfort Kei too as she petted his head lightly-

-Later on during lunch as Momo and Kei were having lunch together under a tree as Momo was acting like nothing happened with the kiss while Kei was also acting like he knew nothing. Though from a distance, the two were being watched by Yami, Mea, Nana and Run-

Run: That girl should get some scolding from him! She should tell him the truth! I mean, isn't she his girlfriend?!

Nana: S-She's not.. Momo and I are Kei's caretakers. We do our part and be his parents.

Run: W-What? Wait..What?

Mea: Allow me to explain. -For about 10 minutes, Mea explained the situation about Kei to Run as the green haired girl listened intently-

Run: Now it makes sense. Now I can't help but feel bad for him.

Mea: Exactly! I feel bad for him too, which I wanna just hug him, feed him and just take care of him~ Aha~

Run: I just got the same feeling too~

Nana: I-I thought you liked Rito..?

Run: Why would I like a man who would cheat on me when I can go after a man with the mind of a little innocent boy~?

Mea: Why would I want a Human lover who's p**** is overly exaggerated and go for the male Alien with a possible larger-

Yami: That's enough of you.

Mea: Buu.. Oh wait! This has been crossing my mind for quite sometime now~ What is it that you like about Kei-kun? Yami-onee-chan~?

Yami:...-She acted and pretended like she heard nothing-

Nana: She likes him because she found someone who she can talk about books with and argue with while having fun. -Yami then got irritated as she blushed madly- Right on target too.

Mea: Oh~! That's a very simple reason to like him! Though, you know what they say, when you two people have the same interests, they tend to like each other.

Run: Ah! I've heard of that and its true!

-Under the tree as Kei was quiet while Momo was thinking about what she should do about Rito while worrying about Kei as he seems awfully quiet. Momo would remember about the kiss she had Rito just awhile ago as she would blush and feel uncomfortable at the same time. Later on after the two had their lunch and went back to class, the two walked passed Rito as Momo was glancing at Rito while Kei did nothing but just walk and ignored Rito as Kei was controlling himself from killing Rito until he heard Rito calling out to Momo-

Rito: Ah hey, Momo!

Momo: R-Rito-san~! W-W-What is it?

Kei: Tsk! -He turned quickly after walking so far as he was about to run to the two and beat up Rito but Kei was being pulled back by Nana, Mea, Run and Yami. The four girls would forcefully pull him back to class and have him sit on his seat in class as they all scolded Kei for nearly going out of control. Though the girls came to a conclusion that Kei is still a child so they can't really blame him but blame Momo and Rito but they had no choice but to keep what they know as a secret. Later at the end of the day as everyone went home. Momo, Lala, Celine and Rito went home first as Kei was asked to hang out with Mea, Nana, Yami and Run, though the 5 are actually stalking Momo and Rito as they walked home-

Yami: Remind me..Why are we doing something like this to them?

Nana: So that Momo won't fall into the hands of a perverted pig!

Kei: He...Smells like a pig too. -Mea and Run were trying not to laugh as they were holding back their laughter after what Kei had said-

Mea: M-Maybe he tastes like one too! Bwahaha!

Run: And when he snores, h-he...Uh..He'll sound like one too! Ahahaha!

Nana: Shut the hell up! You two are are like the Hyenas from Lion King!

Kei:...Does that mean...Rito is Pumba?

Nana: -She scoffed softly as she laughed a little while Yami smiled a little as she found what Kei said was funny but as Nana turned to see that Mea and Run were laughing loudly, she immediately got angry- S-Shut up! There's no time for jokes!

Mea: You're a joke.

Nana: What did you say?

Mea: I said that our jokes are funny~

Nana: Yeah..Sure they are..

Kei: I just remembered...

The girls: Hmm?

Kei: The cat paw toy...That Rito bought..For Celine the other day..

Nana: What about it?

Kei: It was...Actually a...

Mea: Vibrator~!

Nana: Wha-?! W-WHAT?!

Yami: H-How shameless of him..

Run: He bought an adult "toy" for a child?

Kei: He thought it was...Cute..He said..

Run: Bastard..

Mea: Pfft! "Pumba".. Bwahaha!

Run: Ahahaha!

Nana: You two laugh over the dumbest jokes.

Yami: You were laughing too.

Nana: I did no-! S-Shut up!

Kei: They're talking to each other now.

Nana: I just realise something, how are we suppose to hear what they're saying?

Run: I got it! -She took out her phone and pressed a button as the sound of Rito's voice along with Momo's could be heard-

Nana: H-How?

Run: I planted a sort of speaker phone on his uniform when I was with him awhile ago.

Kei: Good acting.

Run: Thanks!

-The five would then listen to what Momo and Rito were talking about through Run's phone-

Momo: U-Um...Rito-san..?

Rito: Hmm?

Momo: A-About this morning..

Rito: This mor-! -He would blush madly as he looked away from Momo-

Momo: Was it intentional? Even though it was an obvious joke that I was playing with you..

Rito: I...I was just...I...

Kei: That damn...Piece of...

Run: Piece of what?

Mea: Pumba!

Kei: Piece of farts..

Run & Mea: Pfffttt! Ahahaha! Bwahaha!

Nana: Oh, my god..

Momo: You were just..?

Rito: L-Let's just not talk about it, but I'm sorry though..

Momo: For what..?

Rito: For what I did this morning but at this point, I don't think I could go on with your plan anymore, Momo.

Momo: Eh?

Rito: I know you're trying to make everyone happy, but I don't want to be the bad guy, I'll just stick with Lala for now and perhaps Sairenji. If that ever happens between us.

Nana: Phew.. At least he apologised and now knows what he did was wrong, so we can't get mad at him anymore.

Nemesis: Ah yes, but you all should get angry and Princess Momo for initiating the joke towards my servant, which then turned him into a beast for a moment, thus making him kiss her!

Nana: W-Where the hell did you come from?

Nemesis: Home.

Kei: Nemesis is right. This is Momo's fault.

Run:... That bitch!

Nana: Hey! You're talking about one of my dear sisters!

Run: I'm sorry, but I don't care anymore, because I have him! -She said as she snuggled against Kei's arm- This bad little boy needs to be taught a few "lessons" from his sister~

Nemesis: Indeed, there is still so much to learn for him. -She was hugging him from behind as she had her head on top of his while Yami pulled onto his shirt slightly as Mea grabbed his other free arm while Nana got in front of him-

Kei:...T-Too many...People.. -It was then Kei would laugh innocently and joyfully for the first time as he was happy to be around this group of people as they were taking it easy for Kei and were lightening up the mood even though he was angry. Kei would then held all 4 of the girls in his arms as he smiled innocently- Thank you...For cheering me up. -The girls would blush upon sight and smile at him-

-In the few hours time as everyone at home while everyone in the Yuuki household had finished their dinner, Kei was sitting on the computer chair as he was staring at Momo while Nana was next to Kei, the two would stare at Momo as she was sitting on the bed and was blushing due to the fact that Kei is staring at her intently while Momo look displeased with the fact that Nana's in the room-

Momo: W-What..?

Nana: Just so you know, I got more points than you do now.

Momo: What? Eh? What are you talking about?

Nana: Hmph!

Momo: W-What's your problem..?

Kei: You.

Momo: Eh?! -She got worried when Kei replied as she was afraid that Kei knows about the kiss she had with Rito, though Kei did not mention anything about the kiss, he would sigh and got out of the chair and left the room as Nana followed- W-What's..going on..?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	12. Chapter 12:- Knowing you too well

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 12:- Knowing you too well

Opening Theme:- デストピア - GLAY

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 11:- Broken heart.]

-Within the next morning on Tuesday as Kei was sleeping on the couch instead of sleeping with Momo, he woke up in the early morning of 5 A.M. He stretched his body as he was still lying in bed but he felt a little heavier than usual, he looked at his stomach and saw that Mikan was lying on top of him, Kei was surprised to see Mikan awake this early along with sleeping on his body. Kei would pat Mikan's head softly but saw that she was breathing heavily and her face was completely red as it also seemed like her breathing was off. Kei would place his hand on her forehead as his eyes widened as Mikan was having a fever. Kei would slowly get up from the couch as he held Mikan in his arms as Mikan would then hold onto him tightly and spoke softly-

Mikan: D-Don't...Move..Feels like I could vomit..

Kei: I-I'm...Sorry..-He held her in her arms, not knowing on what to do, as he would just hug Mikan, keeping her safe, he then remembered about the phone that Lala gave him to contact anyone. He reached out to the coffee table and grabbed his phone and called Momo. Before Momo answered the phone, the sound of door slamming and footsteps could be heard from upstairs as Momo was running downstairs, thinking that Kei was in trouble-

Momo: K-Kei-san!

Kei: I'm right here.

Momo: Oh thank goodness. W-Why did you call me?

Kei: Mikan..

Momo: Oh my...She has a fever. I need to let Rito-san know.

Kei:...Okay. -Kei was unsure of letting Rito take care of Mikan, considering that he can be a bit too irresponsible of his decisions and is not very decisive. Though Kei knew that he can't talk back as Rito is Mikan's older brother-

-As Momo went upstairs, she yawned softly as she was still tired. She stood in front of Rito's door as she her hand was on the doorknob, she would shiver slightly and blush a little after remembering the kiss Rito gave to her yesterday. Instead of opening the door directly, she would then knock on his door instead as Rito got up from his bed as he was still half asleep and opened the door and was surprised that Momo knocked on the door instead of entering the room directly-

Rito: M-Momo? What's wrong?

Momo: M-Morning..Um..K-Kei-san is in a bit of trouble right now.

Rito: Eh? What happened?

Momo: Mikan-san has a fever.

Rito: What? -Rito then went down quickly to find Mikan as he saw Mikan was sleeping on the couch as her head was on top of a pillow and her forehead was covered by a wet cloth as there was a little bucket and another bucket of water right next to her on the floor as Kei was making breakfast in the kitchen, as Momo went to the kitchen and helped Kei to cook while Rito watched over Mikan- M-Mikan? Are you all right?

Mikan: D-Don't talk..The sound...Of people talking is giving me a headache..

Rito: R-Right.. Sorry.. -Rito scratched the back of his head as he went up to find Lala, wondering if Lala knew a way to help Mikan feel better, though Rito did not want to bother Lala this early in the morning before she wakes up, so he would then head upstairs, grab his towel and uniform as he went to take a bath first-

Kei: Source of her sickness?

Momo: I'm examining it with my plants right now... -She was going through her phone- Ah, here. Apparently it's just a fever that is caused by the sudden change of the weather's temperature.

Kei: It's only Spring though..

Momo: Even if its Spring, it can go from hot to cold or the other way around. The weather is more unpredictable than anything else after all.

Kei: I see..

Momo: I assume that you're gonna stay here and take care of her?

Kei: Yes.

Momo: Because you know for a fact that the rest of us aren't capable of taking care of her due to the lack of chores we do?

Kei: Yes.

Momo: And is because you love her?

Kei: Yes.

Momo: Eh? W-Wait..? Y-Y-You do?

Kei: No.

Momo: But you just said "Yes"!

Kei: B-Because...I kept saying "Yes" for...Awhile already.

Momo: So are you in love with her?

Kei: I cannot...Say for sure..

Momo: Is that so? -She was slightly concerned for Kei as she was also a little bit afraid and depressed that Kei might actually be in love with Mikan as in terms of age wise, Momo knows for a fact that Kei and Mikan would be good together in terms of Human knowledge of housework and because of the fact that they're both really young as well. Momo was cringing slightly as she was staring at Kei with an intense look on her face-

Kei: Whatever you are...Thinking.. It is wrong.

Momo: I-I'm not thinking about anything!

Kei: Shh! Mikan..Is sleeping.

Momo: O-Oh right..Sorry..

-In a few minutes time as everyone was awake, Lala, Celine, Momo, Nana and Rito were eating breakfast together while Kei was sitting on the floor besides the couch Mikan was lying on, as he was reading a book called "Re:Zero" that he borrowed from Yami-

Rito: So he'll be staying here for the day to take care of Mikan, huh?

Nana: He sure spoils her a lot..

Momo: I'm sure Mikan-san would feel more comfortable and relaxed, knowing that the person who is watching over her can take care of her better than her brother..

Rito: I-I..I'm sorry.

Momo: You can't apologise to me, Rito-san~ You need to apologise to Mikan-san~

Nana: Does she know that he's staying?

Momo: I don't think so, but let's not tell her but let her find out on her own, that'll surprise her~

Rito: H-Hey, you shouldn't scare a sick person. It's considered a crime.

Lala: But it's only frowned upon.

Rito: Yeah but still..It's kinda rude.

Nana: Says the one that can't look away from a girl's underwear and apologies, even if he saw it by accident..

Rito: W-What are you talking about?

Nana: Hmph!

-Mkan would open her eyes slowly to see that Kei was sitting on the floor beside her and was reading a book, she would weakly but slowly move her hand and put it on his shoulder as Kei turned to her-

Mikan: W-Why aren't you in your...Uniform?

Kei: I am...Staying here.

Mikan: For...What?

Kei: To take care of you. Why else? -He said as he held her hands and changed his body temperature as he kept her hands warm-

Mikan: N-No..You need to go to school..I can take care of myself.

Kei: I refuse...To go to school...Knowing that you are sick.

Everyone that is eating on the dining table: Aww~

Mikan: But I...

Kei: No buts..-He placed a finger on Mikan's lips, asking her to be quiet as Mikan would blush softly as she smiled softly and nodded slowly-

-Minutes later as the others left for school, Momo pretended to be sick so she can stay back and be with Kei but was forced to leave the house by Nana. Kei was waving goodbye to everyone as they left for school, he would then enter the house and went to the living room to check on Mikan as he noticed that her body temperature was decreasing greatly. Kei would think of a way to keep her body warm without using his powers, he would then look at the bathroom and thought of the solution. Kei would carry Mikan like a princess as he walked to the bathroom, he then set Mikan down slowly as she was weakly standing on her feet and was maintaining her body's weight to avoid falling but lost control as Mikan fell onto Kei's chest-

Mikan: W-What...Are you going to do..?

Kei: I am sorry..But would it be...Okay for me...To clean you up?

Mikan: S-So...Y-You'll...Bathe me...? -Her face got redder as she was blushing slightly and was getting nervous but was too weak to react properly and push him away but she knew that Kei would do no harm to her as she trusts him with her life. Though Mikan was extremely embarrassed about the fact that Kei would be able to see her whole naked body, though the only person who has seen her nude was Rito, she then considered that Kei had no choice but to do this as he is taking care of her as Mikan nodded slowly as she was breathing heavily. Kei would slowly undress Mikan from top to bottom, after he had taken all of her clothes off, Mikan would cover her chests and crotch with both of her hands as she was embarrassed but Kei showed no emotion of being interested in a girl's body, as he would slide the bathroom door open and walk Mikan in, he took of shirt but left his shorts as he turned on the shower and was cleaning Mikan's back, arms, legs and her frontal body as it seemed like she was exposing everything to him until Kei would set his forehead on hers to see if her fever got any better, from what Kei was doing, Mikan would blush as her heartbeat rose even more so until Kei walked behind Mikan and was gently washing her hair as he was using his powers to make his hand warm, after he was done washing her hair, he would poor warm water over Mikan's head as he carried her and set her down on the bathtub as Mikan then speak out to Kei- A-Are not...Embarrassed...?

Kei:...I am..

Mikan: T-Then..Why are you doing this..?

Kei: So that...You'll be safe..If you bathe..On your own...You might fall and collapse..

Mikan: Kei-kun.. -She looked up at him from the bathtub as she was blushing while feeling touched at the same time as she didn't think that Kei would be that considerate of others compare to Rito- You're very different from Rito..

Kei: Hmm? How so?

Mikan: He's not honest like you.. You look away from unnecessary things such as girl's underwear or from anything shameless but when they express it to you, you'd pretend that you're not interested but you're actually curious..

Kei:..How did you..

Mikan: I'm more...Sharper than my brother after all. I know that you really care for everyone in the house and you treat them like family. You've changed since then.

Kei: W-What...Do you mean?

Mikan:...-She looked at him as her eyes were slightly teary but with an innocent smile on her face ,she'd blush- You were more quiet, shy and more antisocial than you are right now. You wouldn't smile nor talk to anyone when I first met you but now you smile, laugh and talk to everyone and even take care of them. When you first moved in, you wouldn't talk to anyone and you'd stay away from all of us except for Momo-san and Nana-san but after awhile, you got close to everyone that even Lala-san was willing to make you your own room but you declined.. You never told anyone why you don't want your own room.. C-Can you tell me?

Kei: That...Is a secret that no one...Will ever know. -He said as he petted Mikan on the head lightly as Mikan pouted slightly-

-Later on after Mikan was done with her bath, Kei helped her get dressed as he brought some clothes down from her room and changed her, Mikan was feeling slightly better than she was earlier as she would rest downstairs in the living room while Kei was doing the chores by cleaning the house and by doing the laundry along with feeding Celine. Kei then went back inside the house to check on Mikan's body temperature as it was increasing to normal temperature as Mikan was feeling better. Though Mikan had not realised that Kei was absorbing the sickness from Mikan's body whenever he would touch her. In was past noon as Kei had finished all of his chores as he sat down on the chair and noticed that Mikan was nowhere to be found until Mikan would hug Kei from behind the chair-

Kei: I can assume...That you are feeling...Better?

Mikan: It's all gone. Thanks to you.

Kei: W-What are you...Talking about?

Mikan: You used your powers to absorb the fever from me, didn't you? Knowing that you can't get this sort of sickness.

Kei: How...Did you know?

Mikan: I know you too well to know for a fact that you'd go all out just to make someone better, but I bet when you absorbed my fever, it hurt you a little..Right?

Kei: It did..A little..

Mikan: I'm sorry that you had to do that..-She'd blush softly as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek as a thank you as she went to the kitchen to make some tea for the two of them-

-Mikan thought to herself-

"Maybe...Maybe Rito wouldn't mind...If I told him that...I like Kei-kun...Right?"

-Mikan would blush slightly as she smiled a little from making the tea as all she could think about is Kei-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	13. Chapter 13:- Kei's Trust

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 13:- Kei's trust

Opening Theme:- デストピア - GLAY

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 12:- Knowing you too well.]

-At night after everyone had eaten their dinner on the day Mikan got sick as Kei made dinner for everyone instead of Mikan. Kei was reading a book on the couch as Momo was lying on the couch as she had her head on his lap while Nana sat at the opposite of them and saw Momo while Mikan was sitting next to Nana as Mikan and Nana got irritated at the sight of Momo getting to sleep on Kei's lap-

Mikan: M-Momo-san..? A-Aren't you being a little rude? He's trying to read peacefully but you're just lying down on his lap like its none of your business.

Nana: Yeah! You're being rude, Momo!

Momo: But..Kei-san doesn't mind..Right? -She asked as he did not say anything but read his book quietly as he is still not pleased about the kiss that Momo had with Rito- K-Kei-san..?

Nana: Ha! It's obvious that he's annoyed by you!

Momo: E-Eh?! N-No! Really?

Kei: I don't...Know..

Momo: A-Are you angry? Because of...Me?

Kei: You are very...Intelligent. Find out..Yourself.

Nana: Oh~~ You just got told on~ Get wreck!

Momo: S-Shut up! W-What is is that I do wrong-Oh... -She then remembered about the kiss she had with Rito as she blushed and got up as she turned away from Kei as she panicked and got worried- Y-You know...Don't you?

Kei: Of?

Momo: You know about what happened...Don't you?

Mikan: W-What's going on?

Nana: Momo will say the truth after all~ Since Kei entrusts his care, attention and life to Momo and I after all~ Though I don't bare the responsibilities of Momo's failures~

Momo: Nana... -She glared at Nana as Nana would then stick her tongue out at Momo- I-I swear! I had nothing to do with Rito-san!

-Kei would shut his book loudly as he sat crossed legged and put the book down on his lap as he closed his eyes for a moment and kept quiet as Mikan and Nana were slightly afraid and curious to see Kei's emotion of anger in his Human form. He would then turn his head to Momo and open his eyes as he stared at her as it seemed like he was glaring-

Momo: I...I was just playing around with him and he took it too seriously...

Kei: You.

Momo: Eh?

Kei: With the fact that you used your own body and personality to "play" with someone just disgusts me.

Nana: Ah, his cords just got better.

Mikan: Yup~ During the whole afternoon, I was teaching him how to read whole sentences while speaking loudly. Now he can say anything without stopping like before.

Momo: D-Disgusts you..?

Kei: You are aware of the fact that Yuuki Rito is a person who would not go on the offensive of pinning a girl down unless it was by accident.

Momo: W-What do you mean?

Kei: Your judgement in teasing him was a bad mistake, Momo. Rather than just teasing him to just see his "cute reactions", what you got out was the man's inner instinct from him.

Nana: Inner instinct?

Kei: I am a Xenomorph, he is a Human being. There is a lot of differences when it comes to abilities, knowledge and control. We Xenomorphs have the ability to control our own sex drive from the day we were born. If you were to do such things to me, I would have done no such thing to you as to pin you down and kiss you but Yuuki Rito has no control over himself if a woman were to approach him erotically and turn his innocent mind into an animal.

Mikan: You mean...Momo and Rito did..-She'd gasp loudly-

Momo: W-We did not! H-He just planted a kiss on my lips..But how did you know about this?

Kei: I had suspected that something would go wrong on that day, so I had Yami to help me keep an eye on you. If I had not, then perhaps you would have gotten raped? If that is the word, by Yuuki Rito.

Momo: I...Don't...

Kei: Let this be a lesson to you. -He would pin Momo down on the couch as he glared into her eyes as he had his tail slithering across her cheeks as it was pointing directly at her head- If you do anything to get yourself into possible danger that could lead to death, so be it that I will end your life for you. Caretaker or not, it is for your own good and safety.

Momo: Y-You're just over exaggerating... There's no way I could die by sex..

Kei: You may think that you won't but there are those who are killed because of constant sex throughout the world.

Nana: H-How..?

Kei: Everyone has a limit in what they can do but if 10-20 men were to rape one single woman in a day?

-The girls gulped slightly as they were sweating a little and were afraid-

Kei: Though what I speak now is all hypothetical but considering Yuuki Rito, who is the next descendant to lead the Deviluke Empire, there could be a possible chance that he gained some super strength from Lala's abilities as the two had shared their first kiss together before. If he were to have sex with you, he may be a possible sadist, thus wanting you to suffer severe pain to turn him even more so. Or if you two were caught having sex by Lala or even your own father, there's a possibility that you two will get executed for having sex with your brother-in-law. Even if the rules of the Deviluke empire states that the King is allowed to marry more than one girl, that does not mean the former king or his Queen would allow such a thing.

Momo:...

Kei: Your Harem Plan is your own downfall, Momo.

Mikan: Harem plan?

Kei: Momo. You are absolutely beautiful like all the girls in this house but your planning of what you seek just leads you to possible death. Even if you do not mind the Harem, do you think the others would? Why would they want the man they love, to be around another woman?

Momo: I just..

Kei: You are very intelligent, beautiful, cute, funny, nice and gentle but because of your own selfishness, you could have gotten killed or may have killed Yuuki Rito. Even if your parents aren't here, Nemesis, Yami, Mea and I along with the swarm of Rogues have authority to such matter.

Nana: Momo.

Momo:...? -She'd look at Nana as she was tearing up and was in despair-

Nana: I hope you'd realise that Kei loves you the most out of everyone. He thinks about your safety and health along with your happiness but because you won't just give up on Rito, you just lost Kei's trust.

Momo: Eh?

Kei: I entrust my care upon both Nana and Mikan for now, until you understand what you have done and change yourself.

Momo: C-Change myself?

Kei: I do not want a person with such impure thoughts to raise me. Even if you are a great caretaker, you are still irresponsible.

Nana: Hmph! Kei! Let's go, she needs to think this through on her own. -She said as she got up from the chair as she held Kei's hand and went up to her room as Mikan then went upstairs to her room as well as she felt a little bad for Momo-

-An hour later as Kei was in Nana's room as the two were playing games together, Momo entered the room furiously as she was crying at the same time, as she entered the room, the two would look at her as Nana got annoyed with the fact that Momo barged into her room without knocking while Kei did not want to see Momo but it was then Momo shouted really loudly-

Momo: Keeiiiii-saaaannnn! You idiot!

Kei: Eh?

Momo: I didn't ask Rito-san to kiss me or to pin me down! I was too afraid to even ask for "it" from him! I made this Harem plan because I wanted all of the girls that loves him to be happy! Though I will admit that some will not share the opinion as I do but I was just trying to do my absolute best! And I do not need some baby Xenomorph to tell me what I did wrong! I am very sorry that I made you angry but I just...

Kei: Just...What?

Momo: I was just...Madly in...Love..

Kei: With Yuuki Rito?

Nana: Why do you call him by his full name now?

Kei: I...Don't like him.

Nana: Oh yeah.

Momo: N-No! I realised that my emotions for Rito-san were just crushes. I liked him because everyone liked him as well but the more I came to notice that Rito-san was not all that perfect for me except for Onee-sama and when I met you, my opinions...Of him changed..

Kei: So...You changed your taste?

Momo: Yes...Wait! No! No!

Kei: I do not understand what you are trying to say.

Momo: J-Just...Close your eyes..

Kei: Why must I do so?

Momo: S-Shut up and just do it, all right?!

-Kei would close his as Momo got down to his face as she held his face with her hands as she sets her lips on his and passionately kisses him as she was blushing, Kei would blush for a moment from the kiss as he then held Momo's shoulders and pushed her away lightly as he was breathing heavily and was confused as his face was bright red-

Momo: T-That is my answer! Hmph! -She then got up as she walked out of Nana's room, after getting out, she put both of her hands on her face and started shaking her whole head as she was embarrassed for what she did to Kei and was in front of Nana as well but she was so happy at the same time for being able to express her feelings to Kei but was also worried that he might get angry for surprising him with that kiss, she would then head into her room and jump into bed as she stick her face on her pillow as she was still overly embarrassed-

-Kei just for froze for a moment as he did not know on what to do after the kiss as Nana sat next to him and poked his cheek and blew into his ear softly as Kei turned away from Nana quickly as he was shock from what she did to his ear as he was blushing madly and was extremely embarrassed-

Nana: -She thought to herself- "T-This is my first time seeing him reacting this cute. Even cuter than Rito when he gets embarrassed, he's obviously very innocent like an actual child so I guess a direct kiss on the lips will catch him off guard, huh? How cute~!" Why don't you just go and see her now?

Kei: W-What?

Nana: You love her like a mother, right? She's also the one that took care of you ever since you transferred to the school, maybe you should thank her before you regret it.

Kei: W-What about...You?

Nana: Me? Oh! Eh?! -She'd blush madly as he knew that Nana likes him as well as he isn't as dense as Rito or most other guys, Nana would blush embarrassingly as she looked away from him- S-Shut up and just go and see her! She's my dear sister too! Even though she annoys the hell out of me, she's still sweet so you better go! Don't do it for my sake...Or Mikan's sake either, do it for Momo's sake. Okay?

Kei: I-If you say so..

Nana: Hey! I said: "Don't do it for my sake."! Now go! You dummy! -Kei nodded as he got up and left the room as he went to Momo's room. Nana would sigh softly but in relief- So he knows already, huh? Though I doubt he'd want to get into a relationship when he's this young still. Oh well..

-Kei would then enter Momo's room as he saw her lying down on the bed as he thought that she was crying, he would sit down next to the bed quietly as he said nothing but was blushing because of what had happened just awhile ago. In a minute, Momo notice that he was sitting next to the bed as she would then hug him from behind as Kei held her hands and spoke softly-

Kei: I am...Sorry for yelling...At you.

Momo: And I'm sorry for making you angry while yelling at you too. This means we're even, right?

Kei: I guess so..

Momo: Then let's sleep, okay? We need to get up early for school tomorrow.

Kei: R-Right..Of course..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	14. Chapter 14:- Swarm's motives

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 14:- Swarm's motives

Opening Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 13:- Kei's trust.]

-In the early morning on a Wednesday, Kei was watching TV peacefully as he was watching a group of idols called Aqours singing together in a concert as Kei was listening to their songs and was enjoying music. Momo woke up to see Kei watching and listening intently as she smiled happily and squealed softly as she found him to be very cute as he was listening to it like a little child, Mikan was in the kitchen as she was making breakfast for everyone. When time passed as everyone had gotten ready and eaten, they would all leave for school but before they left the house, Mikan pulled Kei's shirt lightly as he turned around to see Mikan as it seemed like she wanted to ask him something-

Mikan: K-Kei-kun!

Kei: Yes?

Mikan: Later after school, would you come over to my school and pick me up? We'll go buy some groceries together after that.

Kei: Of course.

Rito: Y-You know, you could've asked me.

Mikan: No. You have bad luck!

Rito: Eh?!

Kei: I'll leave after school is done and come by and pick you up, then we can go.

Mikan: Yay~!

Momo: H-How about me?!

Nana: You and I have class duties to attend to!

Momo: Tsk!

-Everyone then left the house and went to school, soon later when Kei and the others arrived to school, they went to their classes and did their own work before classes started. Kei was reading a book while the girls were watching him from a distance as Momo was also watching him as she was daydreaming at the same time while Nana was doing her homework in class with Mea's help, in minutes time, Tearju came into the classroom as everyone started to learn their subject through the passing hours until it was break and as break hit, Kotegawa Yui went to Kei's class to find Kei. Kei would then follow Yui up to the roof as Momo, Nana, Yami and Mea wanted to follow but were pushed back by the other student council members as the conversation with Yui and Kei were private-

Yui: Kei-kun?

Kei: Hmm?

Yui: What is your relationship with Mikan-chan?

Kei: Sister. She's like a sister to me.

Yui: Is that so? Then about with Yuuki-kun?

Kei: A pest.

Yui: Eh?

Kei: An animal.

Yui: W-What? Why?

Kei: I do not like him.

Yui: May I ask why?

Kei: Personal reasons. Now, ask what you want. I assume that what you wanted to ask me is very important, since you did not want Momo or Nana up here.

Yui: W-Well this isn't something that I'd personally do but I was wondering if you would like to be the vice president for the student council?

Kei: Why must I be part of the council?

Yui: Well. A lot of the students, mostly girls were saying that you're very obedient, intelligent and physically strong and sociable to most standards unlike Yuuki-kun and you respect everyone apart from Yuuki-kun in this school along with the fact that 98% of the girls in the school trust you the most, even though you didn't really do anything..

Kei: So you're doing this on their behalf?

Yui: I guess you can say that..

Kei: I decline.

Yui: Eh? How come? It's a big offer though, normally you'd have to have votes to be the Vice President.

Kei: I am no leader of any sort and I do not believe that I'll be fit as the Vice President, if you want efficiency, your best choice would be Momo or perhaps Yami. They are more reliable in terms of paperwork and all sorts of related law work.

Yui: I guess you're right but are you sure you don't want the part?

Kei: No, thank you, Kotegawa. -He said as he turned his back to her and opened the door and walked down as Yui looked at his back and saw that his back is quite large and manly-

Yui: He's very...Mature...Perhaps more mature than the 3rd years in the school and me combined..

-The school radio was on as it was playing the theme song to Pacific Rim while Kei was walking through the hallways as the girls were all staring at him and were dreaming about him as Kei went to find Momo and Nana and have lunch together with them. As he was having lunch with the girls, he was being fed by Momo as hearts could be seen coming out of Momo's head as she seemed really happy that everything is back to normal with Kei though Kei had a sort of itch on his head as it felt like something might happen but he does not know what, though Kei ignored the problem and just laid back as he relaxed with Nana and Momo. Later on after break and the classes as Kei was leaving to go pick up Mikan, he came across the same couple he saw the other day with Mikan, the two redhead siblings as the male spoke to Kei-

Shinji: Hey there.

Kei: Yes?

Shinji: What's up with the tail?

Kei: It's...Cosplay.

Shinji: Damn. Had not seen a good cosplay in years. Are you gonna cosplay Bahamut from Final Fantasy or something?

Kei: N-No..

Shinji: You'd look cool in it for sure though.

Maki: Shinji~ I'm back- Who's this?

Shinji: Just some student, take care of your tail man, you're gonna need it.

Kei: Thank you..?

Maki: How many times you think you can do it tonight?

Shinji: Once.

Maki: What? Don't be stingy!

Shinji: Okay, two.

Maki: You're an idiot, Shinji.

-In a few minutes, Kei was at Mikan's school gate as he was waiting for her until he saw her walking out of the locker entrance with her friends, Mikan saw Kei as she smiled happily and ran up to him and hugged him tightly until she remembered that she was in public as she would then stop hugging him and blush as she got embarrassed as the girls were all staring at Kei while the boys were somewhat jealous of Kei. Mikan and Kei then left and head to the market to buy some stuff together-

Mikan: What else do we need? We have carrots, eggs, some other vegetables, beef, pork..

Kei: Milk and juice?

Mikan: Ah yes! And coffee and tea too!

Old lady: My my, kids sure get together at such a young age now~

Old man: Tell me about it! He looks 25 and she looks 16!

-Kei would blush slightly as he was slightly embarrassed but as he looked at Mikan, her face was completely red but she smiled softly and innocently as Kei found her smile and blush to be somewhat adorable as he petted her head lightly as Mikan would look up and blush even more so to see Kei smiling at her. After the two had finish their shopping, they went straight back home as Mikan started cooking while Kei was bringing in the clothes and was also helping out with Mikan by setting up the table but as Kei was setting the table up halfway, he fell onto his knees as he was unable to breath through his mouth for moments as he was panicking and was sweating as Mikan was beside him and was worried as she stopped whatever she did and had Kei sit down on the couch as she sat beside him and rubbed his back slowly but Kei was having a vision. A Xenomorph Warrior was standing on top of a building in Tokyo as it was drooling, the Xenomorph would look up into the sky to see a giant mothership that belongs to the Deviluke Empire and the city was swarmed with over trillions of Xenomorphs, at that moment, Kei was able to breath normally but was afraid for his life and his friends as Mikan seemed like she could cry from worrying about Kei as Kei would then hug Mikan tightly in his arms and rubbed her head softly as he was trying to comfort her while Mikan was trying to do the same for Kei as she tries to comfort him by rubbing his back slowly-

Kei: I-It is okay...I am all right..All right..

Mikan: You sure? Because you just stopped breathing and your heartbeat stopped beating for about a few seconds and you did not blink for nearly a minute while you were sweating a lot. W-What happened?

Kei: I-It's...It is just a phase that I am going through..

Mikan: A-Are you sure? It looked really painful..

Kei: I am fine..Thank you.. -Mikan then set her forehead on his as a tear drop could be seen coming out of her closed eyes as she was worried sick about Kei as she thought that he might have died for a moment, Kei blushed and got slightly teary over how much Mikan cared as he held her hands and whispered softly- I am sorry for making you worry about me..

Mikan: Just...Don't die on me..

Kei: I promise..

-Kei then considered on what had happened on why the Deviluke mothership was in Earth and was wondering why was the Swarm awake, he got worried but he tried not to think too much about it for Mikan's sake as he did not want her to get sad, though he now has doubts of his own abilities to protect his new family from the upcoming danger-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	15. Chapter 15:- Sports event

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 15:- Sports event

Opening Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 14:- Swarm's motives.]

-A day had passed as it was the next following day after Kei had seen the vision but he cleared his mind from the school's sports event and enjoyed himself with his friends. The song "Crow Song - Girls Dead Monster" was heard as the music team was playing the song on the school radio while the students were preparing for their part of the event-

Saruyama: Hey! I am Saruyama! The lead announcer of our annual Sainan Sports event! Yeah, baby! All right~! Let's head to the scavenger race! First of we got our fastest runner in the school! Koyama Hitomi! Then we have the second fastest runner for the girls! Hitachi Komachi! And then we have the rookie of the runner ups who participated for fun~ Kei Ling~!

"Behind me is a wall of shutters

My fingertips reek of iron

Keep going and burst out; Every road is packed

Find a way out of here

We'll find it out

Rock out!

Look far ahead!

You can't ever take a breather in the city

The starry sky is the best stage

The crows loudly caw

I always wonder when am I sleeping

I'll find a way too

I'll sing a song for you

Shout out that rock!

I'll sing with the crows

How long will you be in this sort of place?

I felt you were that kind of guy

If whining is all you do

Then let the jet black wings take you away into nothing

Even with all my power it's collapsing

Wearing out my fingers hurts

But you know what? I'll keep playing; Tonight will also be a big story

Find a way out of here

We'll find it out

Rock out!

I'll sing for luck

I'll continue to be here

Where the people pass by

On the stage closed off by the darkness

Now I'll sing a song of hope

You must be tired too

I want this song to reach you

From within such a darkness

The song of light shines with hope

This very song"

-The song Crow Song was being played in the background as it excited everyone in the running court. Momo, Mikan, Nana, Yami, Mea, Run and Nemesis along with Rito and the others were watching Kei as Tearju was holding the gun and was about to fire as she asked everyone to get ready and as the other two runners got ready and were in position, Kei crossed his arms and did not get into position but asked Tearju to continue either way. As Tearju fired the gun, the two seniors started running while Kei was still standing, Kei would then take a deep breath as he then ran and as he ran, he was was already next to two of his seniors and was running backwards with his arms crossed, he waved and said hello to the seniors as the girl would blush and get distracted as she slowed down while the male got angry but tripped and fell as Kei turned and ran further ahead, as he ran ahead, there was a table with pieces of paper on the table, he took a little piece of paper and opened it up as it said "An attractive person of the opposite sex", Kei got a little nervous from what it said as he would then look around and scratch his head slightly but then walk over to Momo and grabbed her hand as he was flustered slightly while Momo was smiling happily and was blushing as he chose her. Later on it was Nana's turn to race and as she raced and reached the finish line, she went to the table and took a piece of paper as it was also a scavenging event and it said "A hero". Nana then walked over to Kei and held his hand and dragged his arm while blushing-

Kei: W-What did the paper say?

Nana: "A hero"...

Kei:...Batman?

Nana: No!

Kei: But I don't like Robin. I think...He's gay.

Nana: Anyone would think he's gay because of his underwear!

Kei: Please...Don't be Superman..

Nana: Then who would you want to be?!

Kei: Gilgamesh. (He was referring to the Gilgamesh Archer from the Fate series)

Nana:...He's a...Oh whatever.

-Later on it was the Tug-of-war as it was Yami, Mea, Kei, Momo and Nana against the Body building club. Kei's group used one hand to hold onto the rope as they seemed very relaxed about this while their challengers were pulling with all of their might until Momo and Nana pulled back slightly and won instantly. Within the next couple of hours, everyone took a break and had lunch together as Mikan came to visit and brought bento for everyone, though Kei was the only person who was unable to eat as he can't move his arms due to the abuse of muscle stress from the event, which will take about half an hour to heal, Mikan then offered to feed him as she asked and blushed slightly while Kei blushed a little and obliged to have Mikan feed him-

Kei: -He would open his mouth for a brief moment after Mikan fed him slowly as the two were flustered slightly while the others watched but Mea, Momo, Nana and Run were slightly jealous the sight of Mikan feeding Kei though Momo came to a conclusion that Mikan is like a second mother to Kei as she took care of him in many way than Momo did and has taught him many things about Human ways of work and chores- T-Thank you.

Mikan: N-Not at all..

Rito: Mikan and Kei-san would look cute together if Mikan was a little older. Ahaha!

Mikan: R-Rito!

Momo: Rito-san! Stop encouraging them!

Mea: That's right, Senpai! If they actually got together, Kei-kun might get into jail for being a pedophile!

Mikan: Wha-?! H-He's not a pedophile and I'm not that young to not have a boyfriend!

Nana: Would be better if you just said that he's a lolicon.

Lala: Ahaha! That would be better!

-After their break, Kei and Rito are to climb a wall and get across the wall to get to two girls-

Yui: W-Why am I one of the two girls?!

Saruyama: It's fun after all~! Nyahaha!

Momo: 1st girl here~

Saruyama: Screw the timer~! Climb the wall, sons!

-Rito went ahead and climbed the wall first as Kei was calculating the height and was planning out a way to climb the wall up and get down without hurting himself. He then thought of using his powers as he altered the muscles of his hands to Xenomorph muscle as he started climbing the wall as he was accelerating past Rito instantly, as he reached the top, he noticed that he had to climb down again, though instead of climbing down like climbing down a ladder, he climbed down like a lizard by using his Xenomorph powers and sped down and once he reached down, he ran to Momo and as Momo saw him running towards her, she smiled happily as she could cry in happiness as she would then blush as well, when Kei reached to where Momo was, he would then hold onto both of her hands and smiled at her sweetly as Momo skipped a heartbeat and blushed madly as hearts were coming out of her head while she was blooming flowers on her head. The radio then started playing the song "Thousand Enemies - Girls Dead Monster" on the speaker as everyone then got excited-

"Spending time with you when you're in a bad mood

There's one thing I've found out

You're just pretending while fighting frantically

Like a block of ice don't ever change

Even in the heat of the summer sun stay with me and don't melt away

I'm sure that there's a beautiful glacier ahead

If only they'd realize; Everyone has a heart that takes that form; You have one too

Becoming so hungry that I'm unable to walk

There's one thing I've found out

I've been postponing what I have to do and doing only the things that I want

We eat and prepare for battle

I want to hold onto this steel will forever

Nothing can penetrate it

I'm sure that even now I'm standing firm under its protection

There are countless paths to take

There are enemies waiting for me; They're waiting for you too

When I'm lost I want you to show me the heart's map

If you do that I'll understand where I am right away

I won't understand just by myself

Come on! Let's cross the numerous bridges

We'll be together forever just like a couple

Even in the heat of the summer sun we'll never be separated

I'm sure that a magnificent scenery awaits us ahead

At that time I'll listen to all of those feelings you've collected

I have them too; I'll let you listen to mine too; I'll let you listen to them all"

-As time passed for everyone as it was time to head back home, Kei and the others returned back home soundly while Momo was clinging onto Kei's arm as she was giggling happily and was blushing slightly as she was so happy to be with him-

Rito: Momo has changed a lot.

Lala: Yeah. She's showing her age more than before.

Rito: She used to be more...Uh...

Lala: Less cheerful and more lady-like for someone her age!

Rito: Yeah!

Nana: She's acting like a 10 year old, I think it's weird.

Rito: Really? I think its cute that she's happy.

Lala: Yeah, I think so too. She's still quite mature but she's so much more happier now!

-Rito and the others would look back at Kei and Momo and smiled at them and see how much they bonded, though Kei was worried about his vision still but had put up a smile on his face as he tried not to think too much about it-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	16. Chapter 16:- The Emperor's callback

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 16:- The Emperor's callback

Opening Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 15:- Sports event.]

-The sound of Lala's phone could be heard in her room as Lala was busy making her inventions, she would stop what she was doing and answered her phone as she received a call from her father-

Lala: Dad? What's wrong? -Inaudible dialogue from her father could be heard from the other end of the phone call- About the wedding with Rito? Okay..? Uh huh.. Eh?! Y-You want Rito to go over to the planet?! H-How come? Oh! I guess that makes sense.. -Nana then entered the room as she wanted to pass Lala a book that Nana had borrowed but before Nana spoke out to her older sister, she noticed that Lala was speaking to her father on the phone- R-Right..I'll let him know. Bye bye! -She would shut her phone off and sigh softly as she then looked at Nana and smiled innocently and happily-

Nana: Was that Papa?

Lala: Yeah.

Nana: What was it?

Lala: He...Uh...He'll bring the Mothership along with a large army to transport us back to planet Deviluke.

Nana: "Us"? As in "The Last of Us"? or...?

Lala: Haha! He means that he wants you, Momo, me and Rito to go back to planet Deviluke, he wants us to show Rito around the planet before the wedding.

Nana: Okay? W-Wait! Why do I have to go?!

Lala: Dad insisted it.

Nana: I-It's just a tour! And why does have to bring the Mothership and an army?!

Lala: You know Dad..He likes to showoff sometimes.

Nana: Yeah..I guess..But when is he coming?

Lala: Most likely next week.

Nana: Next week, huh? I guess we should tell Momo, knowing her, she wouldn't want to leave Kei behind.

Lala: Yeah. I guess you're right but I think we should leave Kei here with Mikan and the others.

Nana: If Papa found out there's a Xenomorph here, he'll destroy this planet without a second though.

Lala: Dad is lazy after all~

Nana: Oh and I'll be going out in a moment, need some fresh air and the tonight is a cooling night after all.

Lala: Okay, you're not gonna bring Momo or Kei with you?

Nana: Momo is busy playing a game in her room while Kei...I don't know where he is.

Lala: Is he with Rito or Mikan?

Nana: Mikan's asleep and Rito's doing his homework. I assume Kei went out somewhere as well, I'll see if I can bump into him while I'm out.

Lala: All right. Oh and if you see Zastin, can you let him know about Dad's return?

Nana: Sure. I might just drop by a convenience store too, you want anything?

Lala: No thank you. After I'm done with my invention, I gotta head to bed since I have class duties with Rito tomorrow.

Nana: Ah right. Good night then.

Lala: Good night~!

-Nana then left Lala's room as she went to her own room to get changed, she wore a black and red dress that she had formerly worn when she was in planet Deviluke, she would then head downstairs and walk out of the door and locked the door as she went out and took a stroll around the area. Nana was walking through the neighborhood at night as she smiled happily and took a deep breath and exhaled in relief from the soothing cold air. She would then enter the convenience store and buy some juice and snacks, after she got out of the store, she could hear a faint call for help from her powers, her eyes widened in a second as she recognised the call as it was Kei's voice. She would jump up high to one building to another. As Nana reached to where she last heard the call, she would look down to the building and noticed that Kei was cornered by Zastin and his men, Nana then jumped down in front of Kei with her arms wide open as she was protecting Kei-

Zastin: N-Nana-sama!

Nana: Zastin! What do you think you're doing?!

Zastin: He's an Alien! An evil Alien! We must eradicate him! -The tall white haired mail with thick sharp armor spoke out loudly as he held his bright energy sword up high-

Nana: This is a direct order from the second princess of the Deviluke Empire! I order you to stand down or so be it that I will remove you from the Empire!

Zastin: -He would gasps loudly as she dropped his sword and fell to his knees and bowed down to Nana and apologised greatly- I am deeply sorry for angering you, Princess!

Nana: Now. Kei, why were you here?

Kei: To walk.

Nana: Alone? You could have gotten hurt by Zastin and his group!

Kei: I...I'm sorry..

Nana: -She would sigh in relief as she then smiled at Kei- At least you're fine now.

Zastin: N-Nana-sama?

Nana: Hmm?

Zastin: Do you know this Xenomorph?

Nana: I am his second mother.

Zastin:...Eh? W-Who's the father?

Nana: No one? I'm taking care of him along with Momo's help. Don't tell Papa that we're keeping a Xenomorph with us!

Zastin: But I...-

Nana: DON'T TELL!

Zastin: Y-Yes Ma'am!

Nana; Oh and now that you're here. Papa said that he'll be coming back here next week to take me, Anewei(Lala), Momo and Rito back to Planet Deviluke, since he wants Rito to get used to the planet.

Zastin: I-I see.

Kei: You're..Leaving?

Nana: I guess so, but don't worry. If you lay low, no one will get hurt and I'll come back to see you for sure, okay?

Kei: But..

Nana: Shh~ -She would place a finger on Kei's mouth as she smiled softly- No "Buts", you're a big boy now so you're capable of doing many things with me or Momo. Come on, let's go back home.

Kei: Okay..

Zastin: N-Nana-sama!

Nana: You head back home too and not mention this to anyone! No one!

Zastin:...O-Of course..

-In a few minutes as Nana and Kei returned back home, Nana sat down on the couch in the living room as Kei stood behind the couch as he knew Nana seemed bothered by something, he wanted to ask what was the problem but he did not want her to get angry if he were to ask a question, so he kept quiet-

Nana: Kei..

Kei: Yes?

Nana: Have I...Grown up?

Kei: What do you mean?

Nana: Physically and mentally.

Kei: Much. Momo had mentioned many things. Saying that you have grown more mature than before.

Nana: Is that so? Come here and sit down with me. -Kei did as he was told as he sat next to Nana on the couch- Who is the one person that you care for the most in your life?

Kei:...I cannot decide.

Nana: Who would you love?

Kei: I cannot say..

Nana: Who do you like the most in this household?

Kei: I..Cannot say..

Nana: Argh! I'm not getting through with you! It's like you don't like anyone here!

Kei: I-I do..I just..

Nana: I want to know. Just before I have to leave, tell me. Who? -She would leaned over to Kei as her eyes were getting teary as she also seemed needy and weak at the same time as Kei would worry a little-

Kei:...I...Treat everyone equally..

Nana: Now..You won't.. -She said as she leaned on top of his body and kissed him on the lips passionately as her face was getting bright red, she held his cheeks and kissed him, as she was kissing him, she would moan softly and would slowly strip by taking off her dress and was slowly undressing Kei as well. Nana moved away from Kei after kissing him as the sight of their connecting saliva could be seen, Nana then gasped quietly as she then quickly got off of Kei and ran upstairs to her room after she had noticed Kei seemed like he was afraid of her, tears were running down Nana's cheeks as she ran up to her room and teleported to her room, in the dark kitchen, Momo was watching them both from the shadows as Momo seemed slightly angry but kept her cool and kept quiet. Nana was in her room as she cried in her bed, she was depressed over the fact that she would have to leave Kei behind and was not able to see him for a long time, she'd hug her pillow tightly and turned the lights off in her room. Hours had passed as Momo went to sleep in her room with Kei sleeping in the same bed as Momo-

Momo: -She then thought to herself while she was in bed with Kei- "So we have to leave, huh? Hmph! I'll hide from Father and stay here with Kei-san then! Even if it costs my life!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Mea: The chapters are shorter than usual, don't you think?

Run: It is. I wonder why though.

Yami: It will not be long until the series ends. We are expecting longer chapters in the near end of the series.

Mea: Lewd stuff?! Se-

Yami: No.

Run: Oh! Beach episode!

Yami: No time for that.

Mea: How about a festival episode?

Yami: Possible but not confirmed.

Run: This is bull-

-Transmission ended-


	17. Chapter 17:- Opportunistic

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 17:- Opportunistic

Opening Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 16:- The Emperor's callback.]

-On a Saturday morning as Mikan, Kei, Rito and Momo were at Rito and Mikan's home apartment, helping him clean up the house and make food for the workers to pass time. Rito's father was surprised to see that Kei was hardworking like Mikan and was able to multitask in so many ways compare to most other people as Kei was both cooking food and was cleaning the kitchen at the same time with help from Mikan while Momo and Rito were cleaning up the room-

Saibai(Rito and Mikan's father): Haha! Thanks for your help Kei-kun! To think Mikan has a boyfriend who is so much older than she is~

Kei: B-Boy..Friend..?

Mikan: D-Dad! J-Just stop talking and do your work!

Saibai: E-Eh?! I-I just wanted to get to know him more!

Momo: "Boyfriend"..

Rito: Momo?

Momo: Nothing~

Saibai: So what is it like to help Mikan clean and cook? Well mostly do the chores with her but you know what I mean.

Kei: It is..Um.. Fun. I enjoy doing chores as it keeps me active.

Saibai: -His eyes widened from Kei's answer as he was surprised by what he had said- R-Really?

Mikan: Whenever I need help to do the chores, he'll always help me without a second thought, I don't have to ask and he already knows what to do.

Saibai: Is that so? Seems like Kei-kun is more suited to be a wife instead of you, Mikan.

Mikan: S-Shut up!

Saibai: Ah! I also heard stories from Lala-chan! Rito you sly~ You turned into a girl~ TWICE!

Rito: WHAT?! N-No I-I-I did not!

Saibai: You're stuttering! I wanna see what you look like as a girl~

Momo: He becomes really sexy~

Saibai: Oh my! Then what if Mikan turns into a boy?

Kei: Shonen.

Saibai: Pfft! Ahaha! That would be perfect for Mikan after all!

Mikan: Kei-kun... -She pouted at Kei as she walked up to him and lightly beats on him as she starts complaining to him about the joke he made-

Kei: I-I did not mean it, but I thought it would be...Funny..?

Mikan: D-Don't just say stuff like that just because you think its funny!

Kei: I-I...I'm sorry.

The guys in the room: Awww~

Zastin: I now feel bad for the boy, Mikan-dono.

Saibai: Yeah! Cut him some slack! He was only kidding, you don't have to bully him like that.

Mikan: I...-She looked back at the guys as she then look up at Ke and felt bad for him as she would then pulled his shirt lightly and looked away as she blushed and mumbled softly- I-I'm sorry..

Saibai: Oh~ What did you say~? We can't hear your apology for Kei-kun!

Mikan: -She would blush madly as she got irritated by her father as she would then yell out loud- I am sorry!

Kei: M-Mikan?

Mikan: W-What..?

Kei: You're very kind. -He said with a smile on his face as he petted Mikan and rubbed her head softly as she blushed while getting embarrassed-

Momo: Rito-san?

Rito: Hmm?

Momo: If Mikan-san and Kei-san got together, how would you respond to that?

Rito: I'd be happy for Mikan because he'll be her first boyfriend and she'll be Kei-san's first girlfriend too.

Momo: If they got engaged and such? In the future.

Rito: I can't really say much about that for sure but I know I'll be happy because Mikan will be happy too.

Momo: I see..

-Time passed as the four were about to leave until Saibai had asked Mikan to make some dinner for the guys before she left and asked Rito to help him get some art supplies, as they were asked to do so, Momo's eyes widened and sparkled in surprise as she saw an opportunity to be alone with Kei. Minutes later as Momo and Kei left the apartment building and headed home, the two bumped into Nemesis, who was passing by-

Nemesis: Master Kei~

Kei: Nemesis? What is it?

Nemesis: I am bored.

Kei: So am I.

Momo: Eh?! You're bored even though I'm here?!

Kei: We were not talking so I am bored.

Momo: But still..

Nemesis: Master! Play with me!

Momo: He is not-

Kei: Okay.

Momo: Eh?! W-What?! Why?!

Kei: I'm bored as well.

Nemesis: Let us have our fun while Princess Momo heads back home~

Kei: Okay.

Momo: N-No! I'm coming along too!

Nemesis: Oh? Fine then~ Do not blame us if you get jealous or perhaps bored~

Momo: I-I will not complain! Hmph!

Nemesis: We shall see~ -Nemesis said as she clings onto Kei's arm as the two would walk to the city while Momo followed. The three stopped by an arcade as Nemesis saw a crane machine and saw a stuffed animal that caught her attention, Kei would play the game and try to get the stuff animal out but failed to do so until Nemesis used her hair to cheat her way to get the stuff animal, they were then caught as the three then ran out of the arcade quickly and went to a nearby park-

Momo: Kei-san...Are you sure it's all right to be with her?

Kei: I don't see why not? She does not have the intention to kill either one of us nor do I sense anything dangerous from her.

Momo: So you're saying that...

Kei: She is okay. For now.

Nemesis: I am hungry. Let us go and have lunch! -Kei then turned to the corner and went to a little store and bought a few sweet dumplings for Nemesis, after he had bought the dumplings, he passed them to Nemesis as she ate the food and enjoyed it herself though they were sitting on a bench as Nemesis was sitting on top of Kei's lap while he was feeding her the dumplings as Momo watched as she was getting annoyed and jealous of the sight- Hmm~? What is the matter. Princess Momo~?

Momo: I-It's nothing!

Nemesis: Ugh..My shoulders are- Oh? -Before she could finish her sentence, she was getting a shoulder massage by Kei. From the massage, Nemesis would blush lightly as she moans ever so erotically as her black yukata was exposing her bare shoulders and neck of her dark skin. From the sight, Momo was envious of Nemesis as she was drooling from seeing what was happening and was wishing that Kei would give the same massage to her- Ah...Ah...Hnng.. Y-You...Know how to please a woman, huh?

Kei: I'm sorry?

Nemesis: Princess Momo. Would you like him to massage your shoulders as well~?

Momo: N-No. It would cause him trouble.

Nemesis: Is that so? Then perhaps I'll make use of his muscles for-

Momo: NO!

Nemesis: Hmm~?

Momo: N-Never mind..

Nemesis: I also heard that the Emperor will be coming. Is he gonna declare war after he brings you and your sisters back?

Momo: I doubt it and don't assume such cruel things from my father, he will not do something so despicable.

Nemesis: My apologies but what about Master Kei right here? Will you just leave him alone on this planet and not take him with you? If your father finds out that there is a Xenomorph on this planet, he will surely exterminate this whole planet without a second thought.

Momo: I...I'll make sure that he won't find Kei-san. What about you? You're a wanted assassin in the galactic universe. If he finds you here, he'll surely try to capture you or even kill you.

Nemesis: If he can~ I am capable of doing more things than he can.

Momo: Oh? Is that so?

Nemesis: Even if he has a whole planet to back him up, I myself have Golden Darkness and Kurosaki Mea's help. They have killed over millions to even billions of other species along with me, if we wanted to, we could have conquered this planet on the day I arrived on Earth~ This is purely mercy~

Momo:...-She sweated a little as she gulped slightly and was a bit afraid to see what Nemesis was capable in doing-

Nemesis: Though, do not fret~ I will not make a move until Master Kei says so. After all, he has a swarm by his side and not even a Mothership could stop the swarm~

Momo: How did you-

Nemesis: I know the Xenomorphs more than you do, Princess Momo~

Momo: Care to elaborate?

Nemesis: Not unless he allows it.

Kei: I do not mind.

Momo: He said it's okay so tell me.

Nemesis: Ahem! The Xenomorphs... -Momo listened intently as she was wondering what Nemesis was about to say- ARE EXTREMELY POWERFUL!

Momo: ... You don't think I know that?! Explain it properly without doing a dumb pose that you'd see from a cartoon show for kids!

Nemesis: My my~ It's just a joke~ It's a joke~ Well to sum up, the Xenomorphs are like insect based Aliens, they are able to evolve through their host, gathering the traits from where they were born and become twice the size than their host itself. Some Xenomorphs are special as some of them possess powers such as psychic powers, super strength, camouflage, incredible speed and adaptation.

Momo: I know all of that since Kei-san has all of those traits.

Nemesis: That's not all, Princess Momo~ Master Kei is classified as a Ravager King Xenomorph. Meaning to say that he has the intelligence and strength of a King with the adaptive abilities of a Ravager Xenomorph which uses their sickle like weapons to slice and cut their prey. Their psychic abilities are so strong that they can boost the physically strength and mentally of their own allies while weakening their enemies through telekinesis. The tail is their source of power as it allows them to do such things without a problem.

Momo: So..Kei-san is..

Nemesis: He alone can kill you and everyone here, including me without a problem if he wanted to. Though that is not all, their growth rate is extremely fascinating.

Momo: How so?

Nemesis: After they are born from their host, it'll take them approximately 2-4 days until they become a full grown Xenomorph after being a Chestburster. Their physical body will make them look like an actual adult form of any sort of Xenomorph but their mentality is still a young child. They may look mature but their mentality and intelligence have not matured. Though for Master Kei's case, he has both mentally and physically matured through 7 months total and is able to dominate a whole country alone.

Momo: W-Wait..Chestburster? How are they born?

Nemesis: After attaching itself to a vein and gestating in the chest cavity, Xenomorph infants - called Chestbursters - push and chew through the host's chest, causing severe pain, blood loss, shock and death. The host's rib cage is cracked open, bones bent outward. They are spawned by Facehuggers, spider-like aliens that jumps onto the face of any being and pushes in a little host known as the Chestbursters to grow in a matter of days.

Momo: Then what about Kei-san? He is a Xenomorph who has the physical appearance of a Human..

Nemesis: He has two forms after all. His original which is the Xenomorph then his secondary, the Human form. Sex does not apply for Xenomorphs though he carries genetic cells from Humans, I guess I can say that he has sexual parts from a Human organism or just like us who have bodies that are like Humans as well. -From what Nemesis said, Momo would blush slightly as she drooled a little and wiped her mouth with her hand as she stared at Kei-

Kei: I am not interested in such shameless acts.

Nemesis: Exactly what he just said. Xenomorphs do not have sex to reproduce, they create their young through cells of eggs from Facehuggers while the Facehuggers then finds hosts and place the hatchlings into the host and await the birth of the Chestbursters then to the Drones and Warrios, etc.

Momo: This feels so inappropriate to talk about..

Kei: Yet you are not asking her to stop.

Momo: It is interesting! You rarely talk about yourself so I don't know anything about you!

Kei: You are asking about my species, not me specifically.

Momo: Good point..

Nemesis: It is getting late, I'll take my leave for now, Master Kei. Though next time, I would like to be with you, just the two of us~ -She said as she held Kei's chin and looked at him up close as she smiled at him and then flew up into the sky-

Momo:...Shall we go too?

Kei: Yeah.

-Within the time as the two left the park and headed back home, Momo held onto Kei's hand as they were walking back home together. As the two reached home, Kei would start cooking dinner for everyone while Momo help take in the laundry while Lala helped set up the table while Nana took care of Celine. Mikan came rushing back home quickly with Rito behind her as Mikan ran straight to the living room and to the kitchen to see that Momo and Kei were together as they were making the food. Mikan was surprised to see that nothing happened between the two as Mikan sighed in relief-

Momo: W-What's wrong, Mikan-san?

Mikan: It's nothing. I just got a little paranoid.

Kei: Mikan, don't. You should not over stress yourself.

Mikan: I-I know..Thank you for your concern.

Rito: W-What's going on?

Lala: Mikan thought that Momo done something to Kei~!

Mikan: Wha-?! L-Lala-san!

Momo: Oho~?

Mikan: Momo-san! Don't!

Momo: What~? I did nothing of the sort~ -She said as she was clinging onto Kei's arm-

Mikan: Momo-san!

Momo: You can't stop me, Mikan-san~ He is my property~!

Mikan: You're living in this house and I have ownership here!

Momo: Ah..Tsk! I hate it when you're right..

Kei: Mikan pulled a fast one.

Momo: Don't take her side, Kei-san!

Kei: I don't know who to side with.

Nana: Join my side!

Kei: Okay.

Momo: What?! NO!

Mikan: Ugh...These girls..

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	18. Chapter 18:- Bracelets

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 18:- Bracelets

Opening Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 17:- Opportunistic .]

-In the next following day in school, as Kei was with Mea, Run and Nana on the roof while Yami and Momo was in the library as the two girls were chatting in private-

Yami: Princess Momo.

Momo: Hmm?

Yami: There is a dark presence in this city and it has the intention to kill someone.

Momo: So you feel it too, huh? I can only assume it is another Alien or it is a bounty hunter.

Yami: I think so too. Though I cannot comprehend the abilities of this foe, it could be far more stronger than us.

Momo: We can handle it. We just need to worry about Kei-san's safety, since he attracts a lot of trouble like Rito-san. -Rito and Yui came into the library and saw Yami and Momo as they were passing by-

Rito: Momo, Yami. What's up?

Momo: We're just going through some books.

Yui: You better not be planning on doing something shameless, right?

Momo: Me~? No~ You're misunderstanding~

Yui: Really now?

Momo: Of course~ We're just organising and looking through some books~ Isn't that right, Yami-san?

Yami: Yes.

Yui: Okay then..?

Rito: Kotegawa, you gotta give them some slack.

Yui: I-I am!

-As Rito and Yui left, Momo sighed in relief as she and Yami then left the library to find Kei and the others on the roof but saw no one was there, until they returned back to their classes and saw that Kei was at the back of the class with Mea and Nana, the school bell rang as it was time for their next class. Everyone went back to their seats and took out their books, preparing for their next class. Hours passed as school was over, Momo and Nana headed back home with Lala, Rito & Celine while Kei went over to Mikan's school to pick her up. As Kei was waiting outside of Mikan's school gate, some of the students that were walking out were surprised to see Kei while most of the girls were blushing at the sight of Kei and were happy to see him again, though as soon as Mikan walked out of the school entrance, she looked ahead and saw Kei as she was surprised to see him-

Mikan: Kei-kun? Why are you here?

Kei: To pick you up.

Mikan: Eh? D-Did I ask you to pick me up last night?

Kei: No.

Mikan: So you're just here to pick me..Up?

Kei: Yes. -Mikan blushed slightly as Kei picked up Mikan without having her to ask him to do so as she thought of how considerate he was, she would then grab onto his sleeves as she blushed with a smile on her face as the two walked back home-

Mikan: Kei-kun? I have a question.

Kei: What?

Mikan: When Momo-san, Rito and the others leave what will you do?

Kei: I...Will stay here. With you. -Mikan blushed madly from what Kei had said as she looked up at him with a smile on her face-

Mikan: Kei-kun? How long can Xenomorphs live?

Kei: We grow 20 times faster than Humans when we are born from Chestbursters, since it'll take us 2-4 days for a hatchling to become a full grown Xenomorph. Though we can live up to 80 years. Maximum.

Mikan: Not as long as Humans, huh?

Kei: We can still die of old age if our body stops functioning. I also do not have any homework for tonight, let's play games tonight.

Mikan: Oh! Lucky! I don't have homework too!

-Kei and Mikan chatted and laughed together as they walked back home together and as soon as they got back home, the two would prepare dinner immediately and have dinner with everyone else. As time passed on, everyone took their baths, one by one while Momo went out to meet Yami at a nearby park. Momo had worn her Devilukean dress that she wore when she first arrived to Earth, as soon as she got to the park, she jumped back quickly as she was attacked by Yami's hair-

Momo: Y-Yami-san?!

Yami: Purge. Kill. Eradicate. -Her eyes were glowing blue as her body movement was different than usual as Momo noticed two insect-like bracelets on Yami's arms-

Momo: Kermaz bracelets?! H-How did they get this far into the system?

-In the Yuuki household as Nana and Lala were in the living room with Kei, Rito and Mikan-

Nana: This is odd..

Rito: What's wrong?

Nana: The Kermaz bracelets are not in my virtual world.

Rito: Bracelets? Why would you keep bracelets there?

Lala: No no~ Rito! They aren't bracelets.

Rito: Eh? But she just said-

Nana: They control hosts by wrapping around the hands of anything they wish and turn themselves into something like a bracelet, they are meant for mind controlling and infiltration, though I keep them in the virtual world because there are only 2 that I can control.

Rito: Are they that dangerous?

Nana: They're small and physically weak but they are fast and a little gross looking.

Rito: What do they look like?

Lala: Centipedes!

Rito: Oh. OH! Ugh! Centipedes..

Nana: If they're not in the virtual world, they're somewhere in the house or are missing. I just don't want them to die since they are so rare..

Rito: Do they kill?

Lala: Once they take control of a host, they can kill anyone they want but only if they know that their host is capable of killing and has great physical strengths and abilities.

Rito: So if the host were to be someone like...Yami or Kei-san..

Nana: We'll be dead by now. Though you can't really sense them or hear them even if they are right next to you, they are freakishly quiet after all.

Rito: W-We better find them quick before someone gets-

Kei: I'm already on it.

Nana: What?

Kei: I've sent out a few Xenomorphs from the sewers to search and bring them back here alive. The rest of us will search the house here. -He said as he was playing the console game with Mikan-

Nana: How did you-

Kei: I heard everything you just said- Ah.. -He stopped talking and was surprised to see that he lost his match in Street Fighter against Mikan- I lost..

Mikan: Yes! Kei-kun's first lost~!

Kei: O-One more time!

Mikan: Huhu~ Don't blame me if Chun-li beats your butt again~

Kei: We shall see!

Rito: L-Let's find this thing while we can and let these 2 have their fun..

Lala: Yeah!

Kei: -He thought to himself as he can tell that Yami and Momo are in danger right now- "Momo, Yami. You both better be all right.."

-In the park as Momo was dodging each of Yami's attacks as she was being attacked too aggressively to fight back-

Momo: Tsk! That annoying hair of hers is not giving me an opportunity to fight back. Eh? -Without realising, she was about to get hit by one of Yami's hair as it formed into a fist but in a blink of an eye, she was not hurt as she looked in front of her and saw that there were 2 Xenomorph Warriors, pushing back the fist- X-Xenomorphs? K-Kei-san is here?!

-Another golden hair formed fist attacked from the other side as two more Xenomorph Warriors got in front of Momo and protected her the attack as the forcefully pushed the fist back slowly. Momo saw an opening as she quickly took out her phone and spammed on a few buttons as large purple flowers appeared behind Momo as they had cannons on the center of the flowers-

Momo: Flower Cannon. Have not used them in a long time. -The flowers fired multiple bullets of seeds towards Yami as the whole area was covered by dust and smoke but as soon as it was cleared, Yami was still intact as she protected herself with her bare hands- What?! Oh.. Never mind then.. -Three more Xenomorphs appeared behind Yami as two grabbed both of Yami's arms and legs while the other grabbed the bracelets and took them off of her quickly, as soon as they were off of Yami's hands, she would faint as everything went back to normal- I'm not gonna hold that disgusting thing! L-Let's just head back home and we'll let Yami-san stay overnight.. -The Aliens nodded as one of them carried the bracelets while the other was carrying Yami in its arm while they followed Momo back home- I'm home~

Rito: Oh hey, welcome back- W-WHAT THE HELL?! W-Why are there Xenomorphs behind you?!

Momo: They uh...They helped me out while I was in a pinch. Yami-san will be staying over too.

Rito: A-All right..?

Momo: Nana. Your bracelets..

Nana: Aha! There they are, thanks. How did they get out anyway?

Lala: Pass your phone to me and I'll fix it later.

Nana: Thanks. -She said as she took the bracelets and absorbed them into the virtual world as Rito carried Yami and set her down on the couch as the Xenomorphs then left- So what happened?

Momo: Yami-san was controlled...By your things..

Nana: W-Whoops..Is she all right?

Momo: For now, yes. She just needs to rest.

Rito: At least you two are fine, Kei-san said that he sent out a few Xenomorphs to find that bracelets while we search the house, I assume that he knew that you were with Yami and that the bracelets are somewhere close to where you are?

Momo: R-Really? Kei-san did all of that..?

Mikan: Yes! I win again! Hehe~! Kei-kun, you owe me pudding now~

Kei: To think...I'd lose 10 matches in a row..T-This isn't over, Mikan.

Mikan: It's over to me~ -She said as the two got close to each other and stared into each others eyes as Mikan had a smug on her face while Kei seemed somewhat irritate, Mikan would then smirk softly as Kei would then use his tail and poke Mikan's sides and tickled her- Ahahaha! N-No! Wait! Don't! It tickles!

Kei: I am unamused by this turn of events!

Mikan: Oh you're gonna get it! -She said loudly as she laughed and pushed Kei back and sat on top of him and tickled him as the two laughed while the others watched-

Rito: I-I'll bring Yami to my room or something, it's more peaceful there.

Momo: T-That...Might be a good idea.

Nana: Hell no! She's gonna be staying in my room, who knows what you might do to her! You shameless ape!

Rito: I-I wouldn't go that far..

Lala: Nana! Don't be rude to Rito! You know that he will only do those lewd acts to us and not Yami!

Rito: Oi. You're not making the situation any better..

Nana: That's why Yami should be in my room! -She said as she quickly carried Yami on her back and went upstairs as Lala and Peke helped Nana-

Rito: -He would sigh softly as he seemed exhausted- I swear..This house..Hmm? Momo? -Rito was looking at Momo as his eyes widened slightly at the sight of Momo's depressed look as he noticed that she was staring at both Mikan and Kei who are playing and laughing together innocently. Momo turned to the side and walked passed Rito as she went upstairs and clicked on a few buttons and teleported into her room as Rito watched her from behind- Momo..I get it now. -Rito then thought to himself as he looked at Mikan and Kei- "You like-No..You love Kei-san, huh? Must be hard to let go of him, especially when you need to leave soon. I'll try to help you out if I can. After all, you deserve to be with someone who you really want to be with." -Rito thought to himself as he smiled slightly as he looked at Mikan and Kei as the two were chatting happily and were playing their games as Mikan was teasing Kei- Though.. They seem to like each other. -He mumbled to himself as he turned and went upstairs to his room-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	19. Chapter 19:- Understanding Predictions

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 19:- Understanding Predictions

Opening Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 18:- Bracelets.]

-The next following day in school as Momo was sitting outside in the courtyard bench and was watching Kei watering the flowers while he was talking to one of the girls from the gardening club. It was then Mikado would come by and sit next to Momo as the young pink haired girl took a sip on her strawberry milk that she had in her hand-

Momo: Mikado-sensei? Hello.

Mikado: Hey, Momo-chan. How is he?

Momo: He's doing really great but he's not taking it well about me and Nana leaving.

Mikado: I'm not surprised. Though how is his intelligence?

Momo: 10 times better than before. He now knows how to say a whole sentence without stopping after 2-3 words like before.

Mikado: You taught him well.

Momo: It actually wasn't me who taught him.

Mikado: Eh? Then who did?

Momo: Mikan-san did.

Mikado: Mikan-chana taught him? That's surprising..

Momo: Very. She's also very fond of him as he's also quite fond of her more than he is fond of Nana and I. Which kinda irritates me.

Mikado: Haha! Seems like you got yourself another rival, huh?

Momo: R-Rival? What are you talking about?

Mikado: Nana-chan, Yami-chan, Mea-chan, Run-chan, you and Mikan-chan. Oh! And Nemesis too. That's quite the harem. Especially for a Xenomorph.

Momo: Tell me about it. It also seems like he's the better version of Rito-san.

Mikado: Maybe that's why most of the Alien females like him more than a regular Human?

Momo: You like him too?

Mikado: He's interesting and he's cute but he's way too young for me and a bit too dangerous for me too.

Momo: Ah, I see your point.

Mikado: Though has he shown any sexual interest in the opposite sex or possibly the same sex?

Momo: He sees most of the girls around him as friends along with a few males but he shows no interest of the sort.

Mikado: No interest, huh? How odd.

Momo: Maybe. Just maybe. He has thought of something similar with someone?

Mikado: He has?

Momo: I can't say for sure but maybe with Nana or Run-san.

Mikado: Why them?

Momo: He understands the two along with Mikan-san the most.

Mikado: That's just personality, not sexually.

Momo: O-Oh right! Sorry..

Mikado: I'm sure you're worn out since you can't see him in awhile.

Momo: Yeah. It's kinda sad but its Father's orders. I can't disobey him.

Mikado: Do you want him to follow you?

Momo: Yeah but if he follows me, he'll most likely get killed by my father..

Mikado: Ah, I see your point. Well, if he's gonna stay here on Earth when you're not here, what's gonna happen to him?

Momo: He said that he'll stay with Mikan-san. I trust Mikan-san anyway, she treats like him a baby after all.

Mikado: Aww~ Momo-chan is jealous that she's not a real mother~?

Momo: W-What?! N-No! It's just that..I wish he'd pay more attention..To me.

Mikado: Momo-chan.

Momo: What?

Mikado: He's already giving you so much attention. In school he would always be with you. Even Nana-chan can't get that much attention from him unless she asked.

Momo: -She would blush slightly as she got embarrassed and looked away as she drank her strawberry milk from her little box-

Mikado: Has he shown any interest for hobbies and such?

Momo: He started playing video games on computers and consoles just recently with Mikan-san and Onee-sama. He loves to learn anything that is new to him.

Mikado: Very different from most Xenomorphs. What else does he like to do?

Momo: He recently bought himself a plastic model of a Gundam and constructed it himself in 4 hours along with painting. He's also learning on how to sing and play any sort of instrument. It's like he thirsts for knowledge and wisdom from this planet.

Mikado: Isn't that good that he's learning?

Momo: Of course it is. It's just that, his hobby seems a bit scary..

Mikado: What do you mean?

Momo: What if he finds interests in killing?

Mikado: Has he killed anyone before?

Momo: No, which is why I'm afraid that if he learns how to kill someone, he may enjoy it and kill everyone he sees..

Mikado: You're worrying too much, you have him under control along with Nana-chan's help. Anything else that he's learning?

Momo: He shows a lot of interest in Dinosaurs and Dragons like most boys but he focuses so much on science, geology and chemistry along with History of Dinosaurs with paleontology that it seems like he's trying to make his own Dinosaur or become one..

Mikado: W-What do you mean by that?

Momo: He has been experimenting with his abilities of transmutation and images, trying to see if he can become a Xenomorph dinosaur. I asked him why he was doing such a thing and his reply was: "I want to know how it feels to be something that is no longer existing.".

Mikado: Hmm...Interesting.

Momo: Interesting? It's kinda scary if you ask me..

Mikado: In a sense, I guess it is but he seems quite harmless now. -She said as she and Momo were looking at Kei as he was talking to Yami and Mea after he had watered the plants-

-Hours later after everyone had finish their duties and classes as Kei was walking home with the others, he was reading a magazine with the cover of "Watanabe You, Takami Chika and Kurosawa Ruby" on it, he was reading a song lyrics( 青空のラプソディ - fhana ) as he was humming and singing it quietly as he was reading the lyrics from the magazine. Momo and Nana watched and listened to him sing quietly as they walked beside him with a smile on their faces. Kei's group passed another familiar group as he looked back to see the same man that he met and chatted before as it was Nishikino Shinji with Maki and his friends(Arata, You, Riko, etc), as Kei looked back at the other group, Shinji looked back at Kei as he smiled maturely and waved at him as he turned to his sister and walked and talked with his friends as Kei tilted his head slightly in confusion of the group but then turned his attention back to the others and followed them home-

-As they all reached back home, they all went up to their rooms to change and bathe quickly while Kei helped out with a few chores for Mikan as she was cooking dinner, later then everyone gathered for dinner and chatted as they all laughed and enjoyed their dinner while Momo was eating quietly as she was thinking of a solution to make sure her father does not find out about Kei's existence. Later on after everyone finished their dinner and had taken their baths, Kei and Mikan were in the living room as they were playing UNO against each other while Lala was playing with Celine while Rito was playing Monster Hunter on the 3DS with Nana as Momo was in her room-

Mikan: Hehe~! You have fallen for my trap! Go! Double draw!

Kei: You fool. You have awakened my trump card! x4 Draw!

Mikan: -Gasp- Y-You're...Pure evil! But! How about this! Reverse!

Kei: R-Reverse.. Doesn't that mean it's your turn again...?

Mikan:...Damn it!

Rito: Haha! Looks like Kei-san got you this time, Mikan.

Mikan: You shut up, Rito! I can win this! If I can beat him in Street Fighter then UNO is nothing!

Kei: We shall see. Here. -He placed a skip card onto the pile-

Mikan: Y-You just cancelled of my turn?!

Kei: Why yes. Yes I did.

Mikan: Kei-kun!

Kei: I cannot be defeated now- Oh.. I don't have the same colour as the skip card. -He would then draw a card-

Mikan: My turn! x4 draw!

Kei: Damn. -He would draw 4 cards-

Mikan: Again! -She would place another x4 draw card as Kei did not have any other special card to place on as he then draw another 4 more-

Kei: -He would then place skip card then skipped Mikan's turn then place a x4 draw as she draw 4 cards as he repeated it once more. Mikan then pouted as she put her cards down the table and crawled underneath the coffee table and crawled up to Kei's legs and body as she poked his sides- W-What? Eh?! S-Stop!

Mikan: You were mocking me, weren't you?! You drew those cards on purpose!

Kei: You knew?

Mikan: I KNEW IT! I was right! -The two then laughed as Mikan continued poking Kei's sides while the others watched-

Nana: Huh.. To think that she knew what Kei was thinking..

Rito: He's very unpredictable but she knew..

Lala: Mikan is special!

Nana: "Maybe..Just maybe.. It's better to leave his care under Mikan's hands? She seems to understand and know him way better than everyone else in this house. Though, what would Momo do?" -Nana thought to herself as she got a little worried about her sister's reactions and emotions if she saw what was happening, though Nana did not want to suggest such an idea to Momo as it will only anger her-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	20. Chapter 20:- The Emperor's return

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 20:- The Emperor's return

Opening Theme:- 青空のラプソディ - fhana

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 19:- Understanding Predictions.]

-SHORT CHAPTER-

-In the sewers of Japan, Kei. Momo and Nana were under the sewers, the next day after school and after they had their dinner as Momo and Nana wanted to see what a Xenomorph hive looked like before they leave, Kei lead them into a large opening of the sewers from within and saw millions of eggs and Xenomorph Drones around the eggs as the three watched, Kei looked up and saw a Xenomorph Warrior watching the three as it crawled out from an air vent-

Momo: So this is one of the 25 hives, huh?

Nana: I'm surprised the sewers don't smell too..

Kei: The Xenomorphs track by scent and sound mostly, so they have to remove the stench of sewage in order to catch intruders or hide from workers before getting caught.

Momo: Must have enough Xenomorphs to overrun this entire city?

Kei: Planet. Not city. If we wanted to, we would have taken over the entire planet by now.

Nana: Though why do you keep spawning out these Facehuggers?

Kei: Rogue swarms are stronger and more smarter along with more obedient than Queen swarms but our numbers are fewer than theirs. Sometimes to prepare for the worse, we reproduce our numbers in case any problem comes up.

Momo: So it's only for defensive purposes, huh?

Nana: Has any one of your kind gotten into "Madness" or "Insanity"?

Kei: The King has gotten into it a few times but it's only due to hunger driven mostly. Some go through the same state of Madness and Insanity due to their control of emotions.

Momo: Control of emotions?

Kei: Anger, jealousy, love, envy. Mostly like that but Xenomorphs rarely get angry so they mostly get jealous and angry over the things that most others have caught or are eating and such.

Momo: Wild animal emotions then. -A Xenomorph Drone screech could be heard from the other side of the sewer from afar as it was alerting the Hive of Human presence as there were sewage workers about to enter the sewers to repair some of the pipes- W-What's going on?

Kei: Sewer workers are coming in to repair some of the pipes, we need to go now before we get caught.

Nana: L-L'ets just go! Come on! -The three then ran behind them and went back up to where they went before quickly as a large number of workers came to inspect and repair some of the pipes as they thought they heard something and saw something move from within the sewers. Later after the three got out, Momo and Nana sighed in relief as they followed Kei back home after getting out of the manhole-

-In outer space from the other side of the universe on planet Deviluke. A country sized circular space ship with bright colourful lights with a gold plating on it was floating from the atmosphere of the planet's ground. A man with red eyes, spiky hair with a youthful appearance was sitting on a large chair in a middle of a room in the bridge of the Devilukean mothership as he was surrounded by guards, the man was known as Gid Lucione Deviluke. The Emperor/King of the Universe and the planet of Deviluke. He was preparing to light jump to Earth to pick up his daughters and his Son-in-law without realising that he was going to face possibly death itself as he does not know the existence of the Xenomorph swarms on Earth-

Gid: Contact my daughters and notify them that we will be arriving Earth in 12 hours.

Soldier: Yes sir.

Gid: Let's just get this over with, it's a hassle to always move around from planet to planet.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	21. Chapter 21:- I waited for you

To Love-Ru: Xenomorph

Chapter 21:- I waited for you

Opening Theme:- Re:Re - Asian Kung-Fu Generation(English version by Nathan Sharp)

[Continued on after the end of Chapter 20:- The Emperor's return.]

-The early hours had passed after Momo, Nana and Kei had visited a hive in the sewers, it was time for the girls and Rito to leave as they waited for Gid and his mothership to arrive. Kei was in the living room as he was watching over Celine while Mikan was resting in her room as everyone took a day off from school today to say goodbye to Momo and the others-

Nana: When do you think we will come back?

Lala: Maybe..2-3 years?

Rito: That long?! W-What about my school and stuff?

Momo: Father will handle those, but right now you don't have to obey the laws of Earth but can do whatever you want when you become the king~

Rito: Sounds great but also does not..

Momo: Now don't worry Rito-san, Father is a nice man after all. He is just a little..

Nana: Mad.

Rito: Eh? Mad?

Nana: Yeah. He's sort of a mad man when he gets excited or scared.

Rito: The king gets scared, huh? Of what?

Lala: Xenomorphs.

Rito: O-Oh.. I guess that's why you didn't want Kei-san to come out at all, huh?

Momo: Exactly, and I hope that the Mothership's radar isn't all that powerful as they say, because if it is as powerful as any Omnni Radar, then they could track 1 or 2 of the hives that are under the city.

Rito: Let's just hope for the best then.

Nana: Oh and dad's very strict in rules.

Rito: How so?

Nana: Like Neegan from The Walking Dead.

Rito: -He sweated a little as he got worried-

Nana: So there's a possibility that if you piss him off, he might kill you.

Lala: I'll never let him do that to Rito!

Nana: I guess so.

Rito: So when is he gonna come?

Momo: -Momo was looking up into the sky as the clouds were surrounding the whole of the city and was getting really dark, she would squint her eyes slightly and look closely as her eyes then widened as she grabbed her sisters and Rito and pushed them all down quickly as a giant black blast came down from the sky and hit Tokyo Tower, the tower was intact but a supremely powerful shock wave was made and heard within the whole country of Japan as every single electronic stopped working-

Rito: W-What was that?!

Lala: An E.M.P!

Rito: Electromagnetic Pulse?!

Lala: What is he thinking?! I thought he would send a small drop ship down to us and pick us up but he wants to make such a big show out of this?

Nana: That's dad all right. He likes to show off.

-Within the mothership as Gid was sitting on an Emperor's seat in the middle of the bridge of the mothership-

Operator: Electromagnetic Pulse has deactivated all electronic and technological machines for a total of 3 hours.

Gid: Excellent. Now let's pick up my Son-in-law and the girls-

Lala: Papa!

Gid: Oh? Lala? You're here already? Wait..How?

Lala: Teleportation! I built it myself! Isn't that cool?

Gid: Oh~ Very cool indeed.

Rito: I'm not even sure if Lala's mad or happy..

Momo: Father, what do you think you are doing? Sending off an E.M.P onto a whole country.

Gid: I did not want the Humans to track the mothership.

Momo: They can already see it! It's right above the whole city!

Gid: Ah yes, but they can never take photographs or record such a thing as the E.M.P deactivated all electronics for 3 hours!

Momo: You sound so proud for something that you did is bad..

Gid: Of course I am! I am proud that I get to show off our powerful technology to the Humans and make them look extremely weak-

Operator: Uh..My Lord..?

Gid: What? You did not have to interrupt me.

Operator: My apologies but our radar is picking up something very odd..

Gid: Well, what is it? -Momo's eyes widened as she knew what they found as she quickly approached to the operator and wanted to stop him before he said anything but she was too late-

Operator: Xenomorph!

Gid: What..?! Why are there Xenomorphs here?! The last time we were here, we did not even find a trace of them!

Operator: They must have hid somewhere deep underground that our radar couldn't track them before but we can now track one of them in the sewers of the city!

Gid: If there's one, then there is a swarm of them. Purge this planet.

Operator: Yes, my Lord.

Momo: You must not!

Gid: Momo? Why not?

Momo: They are Rogue Xenomorphs! They are harmless and will not kill unless threatened!

Gid: So you knew they were here but you did not notify me about their presence on this planet?! You all could have gotten killed!

Momo: But we did not-

Gid: I do not want to hear anymore reasoning and excuses! Guards, send them all to their room but keep the future king here. I want him to learn a few things about the rules of our people.

Guard: Yes sir. -The guards took the sisters away quickly as Rito watched the three sisters getting pulled back from him and from the bridge as he watched helplessly-

Rito: W-What is it that you want me to do?

Gid: I will teach you the laws. Xenomorphs are primal foes to the Devilukean empire and are our worst enemies. Even if they are harmless, they can still kill and swarm an entire planet in a matter of minutes.

Rito: S-So what are you saying..?

Gid: When you become King, the top priority is your family and people and never yourself first. The safety of the Empire and your family is always first, then you. When facing such problems such as the Xenomorphs or Zerg, always go tactical and send in weapons that can destroy the entire planet to avoid future infestations, it is better safe than sorry.

Rito: B-But what about the other lifeforms on the planet?!

Gid: By the time the Xenomorphs or Zerg swarmed the planet, there will be no other life form but mutants and bugs.

Rito: I...See..

Gid: Move the mothership back up into orbit and blast this country.

Rito: W-Wait! What about the people of this country?! My sister, Mikan and my friends?! They are still alive!

Gid:..-He would sigh softly as he then looked at Rito- Fine, I'll send a few transports down to bring them to orbit and protect them from the blast.

Rito: T-Thank you so much..

-In the Yuuki household. Kei was holding Celine in his hands as he went up to Mikan's room as she seemed worried and slightly depressed that she won't be seeing her older brother anytime soon as Kei went up to her to comfort her-

Kei: Mikan..

Mikan: K-Kei-kun..What's up?

Kei: One of the hives have triggered the Devilukean alarm and the hive is now afraid.

Mikan: You should go then.

Kei: What about you?

Mikan: I'll stay here. Don't worry.

Kei: Are you sure?

Mikan: Yeah I'm sure, just promise me one thing.

Kei: Anything.

Mikan: Come back alive, okay? I'll be waiting for you. -She said as she gave Kei a passionate and innocent hug as she was tearing up, in a minute then Kei then ran out of the house and went to the sewers to gather up the hive members. Moments later before the transports flew out of the mothership, an alarm rang through the whole mothership loudly as everyone in the ship then panicked-

-Powerful roars and screeches could be heard from the sewers as the roads in the city started cracking quickly as the people started panicking from the sight of a large number of Xenomorphs coming out of the large holes and cracks of the roads as they were all crawling and running to the Tokyo Tower and were trying to reach the mothership-

Gid: What the hell is going on?!

Operator: They are swarming and are showing themselves! The dark clouds are giving them a slight advantage over the environment and we cannot fire our weapons towards them as we might kill the people down below!

Gid: Bastards knew that we can't shoot Humans!

Operator: There are a few hundred Xenomorphs on the mothership's roof!

Gid: How the hell did they get there?! -A screen came up into the room and showed that the Xenomorphs on the roof of the mothership were ripping off the armor of the ship bit by bit and had wings on their arms and tails- This is the first time I've seen a Xenomorph that had wings, they must've evolved from the animals of this planet.

-The Xenomorph swarm were climbing buildings and were climbing up Tokyo Tower as they jumped up with their abilities and tried to break through the armor and shield of the mothership-

Kei: There's not enough..

Nemesis: Master, I assume you want to give the King a warning?

Kei: Of course, I can assume that he was planning to destroy the planet or perhaps this country.

Nemesis: Allow me to help your swarm.

Yami: I too, shall assist.

Mea: Don't leave me out of this!

Kei: Thank you.

-The three assassins flew up high to the mothership as they all went their separate ways. Yami went to the hangar of the mothership at the far back of it and broke the blast doors and entered the hangar of fighters and gunships as a large group of Xenomorphs swarmed in and attacked as the guards there attacked and tried to repel the attack as Mea attacked the communications array on the mothership with a few team of Xenomorphs while Nemesis went straight to the bridge of the ship and broke through the powerful blast glass and attacked Gid but ignored the others as a small group of Xenomorph then swarmed in and attacked while they ignored Rito as the boy watched helplessly as he was afraid-

Gid: Nemesis! You fool! What do you think you are doing?!

Nemesis: Showing my true strength to the Overlord of the galaxy~

Gid: Ha! If this is your full strength then I'd laugh! Weakling! -He said as he was being pinned down by Nemesis' hair and arms but she was then kicked in the stomach by Gid and was then tossed into a wall powerfully as Nemesis slammed into the wall and passed out, Gid would then kill the Xenomorphs in the room and head to the controls and pressed on a switched and activated the auto defences within the mothership, in a second, turrets from the ceilings and from the outer layer of the mothership started popping out and started shooting at all of the Xenomorphs, killing them swiftly. Kei watched from a distance as he was standing on a roof of an office building, he wanted to help but he knows that he alone cannot help his siblings in this fight-

Kei: What should I do..? -The whole country shook for a whole minute as the manholes and roads in the city started to crack and break as millions of Xenomorphs started pouring out from the sewers of Japan, causing a panic to the civilians of the city and the police of the whole of Japan, Kei then noticed a total of 25 King Xenomorphs were on Tokyo Tower's tip and were making a sort of ladder up as they grabbed hold of the drop pod station of the mothership, making sure that no one from the ship escapes along with the smaller Xenomorphs climbing on top of the kings and are entering the mothership by swarming, Kei then realised that all 25 hives heard the calls of their brother and sister's pains and deaths. Kei then transformed into his Xenomorph form as his whole black skeletal body was dark fade green with red outlines and spikes like blood on his body as his tail was glowing green, he would then crawl towards the mothership with a swarm of Xenomorph behind him-

-Mikan was looking outside the window through her room and was looking at the mothership, she could hear the explosions and roaring from the far distance, her heartbeat was raising rapidly and she was sweating and was getting nervous as she was afraid for her brother's safety along with Kei's safety as well. From within the mothership as Zastin and a large number of elite guards were waiting outside the bridge blast doors as they were ordered to protect the King and future King from harm, they would then hear roaring and screeching from a distance of the hallway, the floor started shaking from having the King Xenomorphs running throughout the mothership as Zastin and his group then noticed a large swarm of Xenomorphs along with Kei in the front center of them all as they were crawling towards Zastin's group-

Soldier: Uh..Sir..I'm a little scared.

Zastin: Fool! We must fight to the bitter end!

Soldier: But I like sweets! I don't like bitter food!

Zastin: That's not what I meant- ah! What the..? -Zastin and his soldiers dropped their weapons as they fell to the ground, they were still conscious but were unable to control their muscles as they felt weak until Zastin looked up at the swarm and saw Kei's tail was glowing brightly- From sharing a bit of powers from Princess Momo and Nana, he now can weaken us from a distance..?!

-The swarm walked over the group and was stepping over the guards and Zastin but did not hurt them nor crush them, as the Aliens got close to the blast doors, the Kings tried to open it with brute force but was unable to do so until the Drones took a few steps back and spitted acid towards the blast door, melting the armor in a matter of seconds. As the blast door got destroyed, Kei entered the bridge in his Xenomorph form as a few other Warriors stood by his side as Kei stared at Gid who was glaring at him and Rito who was watching from the corner of the room, Kei then noticed that Rito had Nemesis in his arms as she had fainted and was badly wounded-

Gid: Oh? Nemesis must be working for you then, huh? To think that you primitive species would be that intelligent to get a Weapon to join your side that easily, especially Golden Darkness and Nemesis. Well, I am sorry but you are too late.

-Momo came running into the room as the Xenomorphs that were blocking the path, quickly got out of the way and let her pass through the crowd of Aliens as Momo then shouted out loud to her father-

Momo: Father! Don't press that button! -Though it was too late, Gid pressed on a button on his wrist as the whole mothership then disappeared in an instant and all of the Xenomorphs that were outside of the mothership were confused, Mea and Yami were flying around and were looking around them to see where the mothership went as it just vanished. Yami was unable to detect or even sense the presence of Kei nor his swarm or Gid anywhere on Earth. Mea and Yami then quickly scattered with the remaining Xenomorphs and searched for the mothership, the remaining swarm knew that they would face possible death from the military of the Human forces, so they ran and hid from them once more while searching for Kei and the others-

-Run was watching the whole battle as she came to a conclusion with Mikado and found out that the Mothership had activated a Warp Drive, warping them into a different location from Earth's orbit, though Mikado knew that there was a 80% chance that when a Warp Drive is activated, it will kill all life forms that have weak intelligence and body structure while only grant more life support to pure bloods such as Devilukeans and Humans, though Run came to an assumption that Kei may still be alive but missing or perhaps dead in space, Run was slightly furious at what Gid had just did as it was a risky tactic, Run also had no choice but to help Yami and Mea search for Kei, if he was still in Earth's orbit. On the planet of Deviluke as Momo, Nana, Lala and Rito made it back safely, the four would tend to Nemesis' wounds while Zastin and his guards clean the mothership as Gid would pretend what had happened did not happen at all as he continued to what he wanted to do for Rito and Lala, he brought the two along the whole planet and gave them a tour and taught the two the rules of being rulers of planet Deviluke, after hours of searching and cleaning in the mothership, Zastin found an empty escape pod along with a few destroyed monitors but did not find Kei's body, Zastin was worried that a Xenomorph that powerful might be walking around the planet of Deviluke, though he tracked no signatures of Xenomorph on the planet but was also afraid of Momo and Nana as the two were greatly angered at Zastin and their father as they were depressed over the missing Alien that they had been taking care of, Lala would try to comfort her sisters but she could not do anything-

-From the moment the mothership had disappeared, Mikan knew that Kei did not return but she did not know if he was alive or dead, though she assumed he had died on the ship as Yami and Mea did not come to see Mikan with a smile on their face as they looked devastated and crushed, though the two did not want to say that Kei was dead, so they continued their search around Earth, Mikan was in tears but she did not cry out loud as it seemed that Kei broke the promise of coming back home alive. Years later as Mikan was a second year in middle school and was walking downtown with a few of her friends as she looked at everyone around her and noticed that some people were still talking about the Xenomorphs and the mothership while others pretended nothing happened as no one got hurt, Mikan had changed her hairstyle as she left it completely long and straight and kept a clean and mature figure, from walking down the street of Shibuya and walked passed the Hachiko statue, the trailer for "Boku Dake Inai Machi" was being played on the screen with the opening song. As she was walking down the street, she heard a familiar voice who was singing the song "Re:Re:" in English-

" I waited for you (2x)

I had so many chances I can never go through

I pause and look back

and then I loose track

I've spent so much time I can never get back*

I could wait forever but then I wouldn't learn,

that memories see no matter how much it hurts

and on the inside I feel my heart cry

tearing at the walls in the corners of my mind

I wanna tell you just to hold on

tonight we've spent so long

so hold on

I still regret every word the day I never said

I waited for you (2x)

I had so many chances I can never go through

I pause and look back

and then I loose track

I've spent so much time I can never get back

Now I will never get the chance

to tell

YOU! "

-A male with bright green eyes with a tall and slim figure along with a rather long thick black hair style that was somewhat messy but seemed suitable for the man who was good looking and had the bad boy look on his face but was smiling innocently and adorably as most of the girls that walked by would blush at the sight of him, after the man would walk pass Mikan and her friends, Mikan's eyes widened slightly as she got slightly surprised and turned back to see the man but was unable to see him as the crowd was blocking her view, Mikan looked down and saw the tail of a Xenomorph swaying around every so smoothly and slowly, Mikan then turned quickly and ran towards the man by following his tail as her friends were shocked to see Mikan reacting that way-

" I never told you how I felt even though I expected that I would never see you again. Everyday after 2 years had passed since what had happened, I have been regretting for not telling you my feelings and I wanted to know how did you feel about me too... If there is a chance that you are alive, I will wait.. " -Mikan had thought to herself as she was running through the crowd and ran towards the man as she held his hand from behind and pulled him back lightly as the two stopped walking, she would yell out to him and asked him to wait as people walked by and watched the two as many were curious of what was going on. The man turned around and looked down to look at Mikan, the young girl's eyes widened as she got teary, she would then let go of his hand and placed both of her hands on her mouth as she was about to cry from the sight of seeing Kei Ling back alive and breathing. Kei smiled as he patted Mikan's head lightly and spoke-

Kei: Took you long enough to find me.

Mikan: -She walked up to him and punched him on the chest lightly but then hugged him tightly as she was crying on his coat, she would then speak up softly to him- Dummy..You're so mean..

Kei: I know. I am mean after all.

Mikan: Kei-kun..?

Kei: Yes?

Mikan: I missed you...So much..

Kei: I missed you too. -He said as he was hugging her tightly in his arms-

Mikan: From now on...You'll always be by my side, okay? Never leave!

Kei: I promise and this time I swear. -He said so with an innocent smile on his face as Mikan looked up and blushed slightly as she then got up to him on her toes and kissed his lips-

Mikan: I love you..

-THE END-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

COMING SOON!

Supreme Commander: Crossovers

A K-ON + Supreme Commander + Okami crossover

(A further explanation to the characters and armies from Love Live! Last Lives)

Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! Homura!

A Cardfight! Vanguard + Konosuba crossover.

(No card battling but the appearance of units from the card game itself will appear within the fiction as being part of Kazuma and his teammates' lives)

Link for Re:Re: English version by Nathan Sharp. (I do not own any of the songs nor stories, they were used to be part of the reader(s) imagination)

watch?v=3IpUqy-1em0


End file.
